Mad World
by Quantum In Me Fuit
Summary: Season 2 with a few creative liberties, The Ash is dead, the Light Fae are divided, and the Garuda isn't the only evil hoping to capitalize on the instability. This new evil forces Lauren to reveal why she is bound to the Light. Can Bo and Lauren find a way to work our their differences and finally be together?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mad World

Rating: R

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Showcase does. I'm just borrowing.

Author's Note: I followed the events of season 1, but then I took inspiration during the hiatus and started taking creative liberties with season 2. There are some things that are the same, but I've changed some key points. Nadia is in the story, but not for the reason the show originally portrayed.

Summary: Season 2 with a few creative liberties, The Ash is dead, the Light Fae are divided, and the Garuda isn't the only evil hoping to capitalize on the instability. This new evil forces Lauren to reveal why she is bound to the Light. Can Bo and Lauren find a way to work our their differences and finally be together?

**Chapter One**

" How much longer are we going to be hunting under Fae? My bruises have bruises AND I'm tired!" Collapsing beside Bo Kenzie laid her head down on the bar until a glass full of some amber liquid was placed next to her.

" Until the Ash recovers, or another Ash is chosen." Hale offered sitting next to Kenzie looking equally exhausted.

" How is the Ash? Any news?" Bo asked. Mostly because she wanted some news on Lauren. It had been almost a month since she had seen the blonde haired doctor. No more calls or messages that had nearly blown up her cell phone following their night together. They hadn't left things on any sort of solid ground the last time they had seen each other. Possibly because they both weren't sure if it was the last time they would see each other. Bo was off to fight her mother in a battle that almost did claim her life. And Lauren was looking after dozens of injured Fae Elders after a brutal attack. They didn't have time to talk about their relationship. All Bo had was the memory of the kiss Lauren had given her.

" Nothing new. He's still in a coma last I heard." Trick's voice broke Bo out of her musings and into the present. Trick wasn't sure if any of them understood what it meant that there was no Ash. That since the attack the city had all but emptied of Light Fae. Dark Fae were roaming around unchecked, there was no balance anymore. And it was only a matter of time before the Morrigan would make an official attempt to seize the Ash's seat of power.

" So this is going to continue?" Bo asked tiredly. She had been in more battles in the last few weeks then she could count.

" I'm sorry Bo."

" The Ash is dead." Came a sudden and surprising statement from the entrance to the Dal. Everyone looked up and saw Lauren standing hesitantly in the entry way. Not entirely sure if she would be welcome among those she had once dared to call her friends. Her place among them was always uneasy, she was friends with them because of Bo and she and Bo were no longer on speaking terms. Lauren knew better than to expect any of them to choose her over Bo.

" How?" Trick asked.

" His body couldn't take the injury. It just gave out." Lauren explained slowly venturing in. Mainly looking at Bo for permission to stay, relieved beyond words when Bo kicked out a stool for her. Lauren had just come from the Ash's compound where is body still was. There were protocols to be put in place for the death of the Ash. Even the Morrigan was to be notified that the Ash was dead. They were sworn enemies, but there had always been a lingering respect between the Ash and the Morrigan. After feuding for centuries and finding a way to co-exist it seemed only right that she should know.

Lauren had informed the remaining Fae Elders, she had even mourned a little. For five years the Ash had been her boss, her protector, and dare she even say it, her mentor. He had taught her everything that she knew about the Fae. He had been the stability in her life, with him around Lauren knew that she didn't have to worry about her place in the Fae world. He had trusted her enough to allow her to speak for him. Without him, she could be put to death immediately.

" What does that mean?" Bo asked, probably not realizing how loaded the question she was asking was.

" Preparations have already begun for the Stag Hunt to select a new Ash." Lauren reported accepting the drink offered by Trick and draining it in a single gulp.

" Stags? In the city?" Kenzie asked in disbelief.

" It's a nod back to ancient times. The Stag is actually a Fae. Usually one that has committed some crime against the Fae and their punishment is to be made to run in the forest while a bunch of Ash hopefuls chase after them." Hale explained.

" They hunt down a person?" Bo asked no trying to hide her disgust.

" Ancient rituals have their benefits Bo." Lauren said. She looked them all over, they all looked exhausted. The doctor in her demanded that she do something, tell them to all go to sleep and that whatever horrors they had faced or would face could wait. But she knew that even if she told them to all go get some much needed rest that few of them would leave. They were a small group trying to keep the peace in a turbulent world. Possibly all that kept the Fae world from crumbling into madness.

" So the Ash will be decided by whoever manages to kill the…stag?" Bo asked.

" It's the custom. They have to do it quickly. The Ash's seat cannot stay vacant for long. The Morrigan would love a chance to have it."

Bo had just gotten used to the way that things ran in the Fae world and she didn't particularly like that she might have to meet a new Ash. Not when she didn't even like the last one. Bo looked at Lauren, for the first time really looked at her, and saw the way Lauren was looking back at her. Cautious. After their night together and the disaster that had happened after words Bo could understand why Lauren might be a little cautious.

" What does that mean for you?" Bo asked. Lauren was surprised at the question, instinctively reaching for the necklace that she wore hidden underneath her shirt.

" My agreement was with the Ash. But my arrangement extends beyond his life. Just because the Ash is dead doesn't mean my obligations to them are done." Lauren said sadly.

" No one owns you." Bo statement. Laurens heart clenched at the words. The same words Bo had whispered to her before.

" It's been a long night. I think I'm going to head home and try and rest before the next Under Fae decides to show up." Hale said walking towards the door.

" See you tomorrow." Bo waved.

" I should go too. I just wanted to let you know about the Ash." Lauren said standing up and leaving without another word.

As soon as Lauren left the Dal, Bo turned back to find both Trick and Kenzie staring at her. Neither of them needed to say anything their looks said it all. That she should go after Lauren. But the truth was Bo wasn't ready to forgive Lauren for what she had done. The pain still lingered from it. Lauren had slept with her on orders from the Ash. Whored herself out to her master, just to throw Bo off the scent of Vex.

" How much longer are you going to punish her?" Kenzie asked.

" Punish her? I'm not punishing her. She's the one that made the mistake! Not me." Bo argued defensively.

" Bo, what she did was keep you safe. If you had gone after Vex the Morrigan would have killed you." Trick said. He didn't quite feel comfortable butting into Bo's personal life. Who was he to give advice to a young woman that he had just met. Though her importance to him would, for the time being, have to remain his secret. He couldn't have Bo knowing why he had such an interest in her until she was ready. And she wasn't ready yet.

" So I should just forget the fact that she slept with me not because she wanted to but because she was told to. How am I supposed to trust her again, she made me feel things, like I could maybe have the chance at a normal life and then she took that from me." Bo knew deep down that the idea of a "normal" life wasn't something that would ever be available to her. She was a Succubus, they didn't simply get 9 to 5 job and have kids and go to PTA meetings. Still, it was nice to get the glimpse of it when she had flirted with the idea of being with Lauren.

" Maybe you should hear her out. Instead of allowing what you _think_ she did govern your actions." Trick offered with a shrug. From what he knew of Bo, he knew that no matter what she said she would need to make up her own decisions. She was too independent to be told what to do. But if she was listening to his advice then he would at least voice his opinions for her to weigh.

**The Ash's Compound – 2:32am**

Lauren woke suddenly, the kind of sudden waking that Lauren knew immediately something was wrong. Opening her eyes it took several moments for the familiar features of her bedroom to come into focus. Reaching blindly to her nightstand where she found the hilt of a knife waiting for her. It had become habit keeping a knife nearby, though she'd never had to use it. Hearing the stairs leading to her bedroom creak at being disturbed at such an ungodly hour Lauren become more convinced that someone was coming towards her. Though it seemed foolish to be frightened, the Ash's compound was one of the safest places to be, Ash or no Ash. The security on the compound was impregnable on a bad day, on a good day…she shouldn't be worried. And yet she was terrified.

When her bedroom door finally was pushed open, the sound of the wood scrapping gently against her carpet filled the room. Lauren was prepared for anything, an Under Fae somehow managed to infiltrate the compound. Maybe it was a Light Fae who had finally decided that now as the time to act against the Human doctor. Despite her position as a slave, Lauren had often times been given authority to order Fae around.

" Lauren." Relief flooded Lauren's entire body when she heard Bo's familiar voice. Setting the knife back on the nightstand Lauren switched on the lamp letting a soft golden glow fill the room. Bo looked as she had when Lauren had left, tired and beaten down. Throwing the covers off her body Lauren stood, feeling the cool air bring goose bumps to her flesh.

" Bo? Is everything okay?" Lauren asked looking at Bo's features for any sign of injury. The doctor in her taking over.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I just…I guess I should have called first." Bo commented. She hadn't thought about coming to Lauren's. She'd just driven and that was where she had ended up. After leaving the Dal, Trick's words played over and over again in her head. Listen to what Lauren had to say, it was the only way that Bo would know for sure if there was still something salvageable about their would-be relationship.

" No! It's fine."

A long awkward silence followed, neither knowing what they should say yet having so much to say. There were so many sentences that Lauren tried to start but when the words touched her lips she couldn't force the words out. All of the excuses, all the reasons that she wanted to say all sounded stupid when she tested them in her head. Finally deciding that if they were going to talk it shouldn't be in her bedroom, it should be somewhere they could sit and truly talk. Decisively taking Bo's hand in her own Lauren led Bo down the stairs into what was affectively her lab and her living room.

" I don't think I've ever been inside your house." Bo commented trying desperately to break the awkward tension that was so foreign to their interactions. It had been the first thing that drew Bo to Lauren, how easy it was to just open up and talk to Lauren. It had also been what had hurt the most. Lauren inspired trust, she was trustworthy, and it wasn't anything specific that she did it was just how she was. The aura that she presented.

" It's not much, but its home." Lauren replied appreciating. It was actually lavish in comparison to what she could have. She'd seen some of the other slave quarters, and she was lucky.

" Although I'd say this crosses the boundary of bringing work home with you." Bo said with a smile, breaking the tension.

" Unfortunately, I don't get days off. Even when I'm not in the lab I'm expected to produce results." Lauren offered, though there was no bitterness in her tone. It astounded Bo to no end how Lauren had seemed to make peace with being a slave. Lauren didn't wallow in pity, she didn't seem to fight her lot in life, she was a slave, and from everything that Bo had seen Lauren was okay with that.

" I'm sorry."

" Nothing to be sorry about. Coffee? Or something else?" Lauren asked walking into the kitchen. She had a relatively well stocked kitchen of anything that might be needed. It was one of the perks of living at the Ash's compound. There were people that went shopping for her. While it seemed like it was a luxury that someone would do that for her, Lauren knew that it was not meant to be one. It was so that she would have as limited interactions with the human world as possible. So in many ways Lauren wouldn't know what she was missing. Still though, it kept her well stocked with everything she could possibly need.

" Got anything stronger?" Bo asked Lauren nodded and reached for her liquor cabinet, producing a bottle filled with Fae whiskey. Not to be taken lightly but Lauren knew that both of them were going to need some sort of liquid courage if they were truly going to have the conversation Lauren guessed they were about to have.

" What are you doing here Bo?" Lauren asked finally.

" You know why I'm here. You're the one who wanted to talk." Bo said defensively.

" The Ash never told me to sleep with you Bo. That was my choice. And I don't regret it. I regret that it was the Ash that had sent me to you. That I wasn't brave enough to come to you on my own." Lauren finally started. It seemed like as good a topic as any, the elephant in the room that they needed to address. The fact that Bo thought that she was a whore at the bidding of the Ash was hurtful, though Lauren could see where Bo would get that idea.

" But you were still sent to me to keep me from going after Vex, and because of that an innocent woman is dead." Bo fired back.

" I wanted to keep you from going after Vex because I knew what the Morrigan would do if you went after her favorite. Bo believe me you would be begging for death by the time the Morrigan was even half done with you. You still are so naïve to the world of the Fae. Things like justice, and right and wrong are blurry lines. A lot of good Fae have died for what they thought was right. Justice may have been for Vex to be punished for what he did, and for that woman to not have died. But justice is dictated by the Ash and the Morrigan. They make the rules the rest of us live by." Lauren explained.

" I don't live by their rules." Bo stated.

" And it's a miracle that they haven't killed you yet. Bo, no one has ever declared themselves unaligned before. I looked it up after you declared yourself. No one has looked at both the Ash and the Morrigan and chosen to be among humans. I don't know why they haven't killed you yet, but you walk such a fine line Bo. I had to protect you." There was desperation in Lauren's voice that Bo couldn't miss.

" I can look after myself."

" You think that someone like Vex is the worst thing that you could possibly go up against? The Morrigan has Fae under her command that define the world nightmare. There are Fae that even the Morrigan and the Ash are afraid of. You are strong, you are one of the strongest Fae I have ever come across but you aren't invincible. Why is it that you can look after everyone and risk your life day after day but you won't accept anyone else doing that for you?"

Bo took a healthy sip of her drink and felt the liquid burn her throat and warm her from the inside. It was good stuff, smooth and dangerously delicious. She had expected that all the anger that she had felt in the moment, all the hurt, to come rushing back to her. But instead Bo was grateful. Aside from Kenzie there weren't many people who had her back. Knowing that Lauren had at least attempted to protect her, even if the way she went about it was wrong, it was still comforting to know.

" Do you remember that day in your lab. After we…" Bo stopped, seeing a faint blush come to Lauren's face at the mere mention.

" I remember."

" You said that we were well on our way there before, that we would have actually made it there the Vex situation hadn't rushed things."

" I remember saying that." Bo looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her nails while she tried to build up her confidence enough to ask what seemed like such a simple question. It seemed pathetic that a succubus, with the power to seduce even the most devout monks was afraid.

" Did you mean it?" Bo barely recognized her voice. The confident woman was gone, she sounded now more like a scared child than a bad ass Succubus. Unable to look at Lauren, Bo kept her eyes trained on her nails. She needed a manicure. And then Lauren reached out and she grabbed Bo's hand.

" I did. I still do. You think you're the only one that feels this? You are a succubus Bo, basic survival instincts I should be terrified to be in the same room with you. But I knew that first moment I saw you, when I took you to my lab that you weren't going to hurt me. I trusted you, before I even knew you."

" Do you think it's possible for us to get back there?"

" I think right now, we need to work on rebuilding our friendship. I hurt you Bo, I know it, and I regret it so much. I want you to be able to trust me. And once that happens again, if I can gain your trust then we'll see where we go from there."

" Just friends?"

" Just friends."

" Okay." It seemed ridiculous for Lauren to be asking Bo to just be friends. Bo may have a heart of gold but she was still a succubus. " I'm exhausted."

" I have a nice comfy guest room." Lauren wanted to offer her bed but knew that the temptation for both of them would be too great.

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

_Congo – Five years ago_

_Lauren had gotten used to going to sleep with music still playing, people in their camp rarely went to sleep at any normal hour. When she'd first arrived in the Congo to begin her work Lauren had found that annoying, they were a traveling camp going to remote parts of the Congo to treat people with horrible illnesses. She would have thought that the rest of her group shared her thoughts on wanting to sleep. But she'd gotten used to it, and now found it to be somewhat comforting. _

_They were all young in those days, young and naïve to the greater world that surrounded them. None of them realized what lay just beyond their camp. None of them dared to dream that the things nightmares were made of lingered in the darkness of the forest. Lauren had led her camp into the middle of a war zone. None of them ever saw it of course, but they were only human and not meant to._

_Lauren remembered the way his rancid breath felt on her face, the way he leered at her while she lay helpless beneath him knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop him. All sorts of horrors spread through her mind of what he might do to her. But he did none of them. In fact he barely touched her, he only stared, if anything it was the possibility of him doing something that made for a far worse punishment. In the distance Lauren could hear the screams of the others she shared camp with, some of them her friends others her guides or just people picked up on the way. They were all screaming, the kind of scream where you know just upon hearing it that it is the desperate cry of someone who knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that they are about to die. It was the definition of terror and the suffering made real._

Lauren woke with a start, shooting up from the bed like a spring. Her dreams always ended there, not because she couldn't remember what had happened next, she remembered all too vividly. She woke at that point every night because that was when she realized she was going to die. Moments after waking Lauren's bedroom door was thrown upon and Bo stood in her doorway knife drawn ready to attack whatever might have attacked Lauren in the night. Both looked at each other, a mixture of confusion and concern as Lauren wondered why Bo was there, and Bo wondered what had woken Lauren. She expected some sort of Fae attack or something that might prompt a scream like the one that had torn her from unconsciousness.

" Are you okay?" Bo asked still not sure if there was something that she might not be seeing.

" I'm fine. Sorry to have woken up, it was just a stupid dream." Lauren deflected. Bo relaxed slowly placing the knife on Lauren's nightstand and when she reached the edge of Lauren's bed. Wordlessly sliding into the bed next to Lauren there weren't any words that needed being said, Bo's intention was to offer Lauren comfort since it was clear that she needed it.

Pulling Lauren closer to her, Bo was surprised to feel Lauren tremble. Lauren always portrayed herself with a lot of confidence. Whether or not she actually felt the same confidence that she appeared to Bo was beginning to doubt. Feeling the way Lauren's entire body trembled as she pulled the blonde doctor to her Bo hugged Lauren tighter. Being no stranger to nightmares Bo knew the way nightmares were able to terrify so completely. There were comforting words Bo wanted to say but when it came to actually saying them she forced herself not to. Instead she would just be there for Lauren, if Lauren wanted to talk about it Bo knew that she would. Sure that she wasn't going to get back to sleep Lauren simply leaned against Bo and drank in the comfort Bo was offering.

Within hours the window filled with the pale light of the impending dawn. Bo had fallen back asleep shortly after the two had settled together. Lauren liked it, the intimate nature of it, the comfort, all of it was so…domestic. Sneaking out of Bo's arms Lauren looked back at the bed, the cool air of her bedroom making her want to crawl back into the warm cocoon of her bed with Bo. But instead Lauren ventured down to her kitchen and began cooking Bo breakfast. It seemed the least she could do to thank Bo.

After putting the final touches on a simple fruit salad and toast Lauren heard Bo stirring. Moments later Bo descended the stairs looking absolutely adorable, her hair disheveled from sleep and still waking up.

" Hey." Lauren greeted, smiling as she made her way around the kitchen counter to greet Bo. Bo wordlessly wrapped her arms around Lauren tightly. Having never pictured Bo being a cuddly person Lauren accepted the hug.

" I made breakfast." Lauren offered once their embrace ended.

" You're wonderful." Bo commented sitting on one of the stools. Bo had never had any of her lovers make her breakfast before. Granted, most of the time she woke up to dead lovers, the ones that were still alive usually left some time in the middle of the night. Domesticity wasn't something that succubae were good at. Even if she and Lauren weren't lovers anymore, BO liked it.

" Thank you for last night."

" Do you want to talk about it? A nightmare like that seems more like a memory." Bo offered lightly, giving Lauren a chance to decline without guilt. They had never had the most open communication but Bo still kept up hope that one day Lauren would open up about her past. Lauren looked down at the coffee mug she held in her hand, feeling the warmth leach into her skin from the ceramic mug.

" It's a really long story." There was a huge part of Lauren that wanted to tell Bo everything that was going on, everything that she had experienced in the past and what had prompted her nightmare. But Lauren couldn't bring herself to. There were some things that Lauren wasn't sure Bo could process yet.

" I see." It was clear that Bo was disappointed that Lauren didn't want to talk about it.

" I'm sorry Bo. One day I promise we will have that conversation. Right now it'll probably be a weekend long conversation but we will have it. Just not right now Bo, I can't." Lauren offered.

" Hey, it's okay. We all have a past. It's part of what makes us who we are right? I just figure if you can accept my ten year long killing spree before I knew what I was then you would have the same faith that I can understand whatever it is that happened in your past. Why you are a slave to the Ash, why you are who you are, I want to know you Lauren. I thought we were working on building trust. But I'll leave you to think about that, I have to go home and get Kenzie. See if we have any work."

Lauren wordlessly watched as Bo left her quarters without a backward glance. Bo had a point, they would never be able to move forward if they didn't start with the past. If she had any hope that they could move on they would have to talk. Half tempted to go after Bo, Lauren heard her phone buzz. It as council of Fae elders commanding her presence, since the death of the Ash, Lauren had a lot more interaction with the elder Light Fae.

" Wait so let me get this straight, you and Dr. Hot pants are going to be friends?" The doubt in Kenzie's tone should have been insulting but Bo couldn't help but laugh.

" Yes, we're going to try and rebuild some trust and then see what happens from there." Bo replied sitting next to Kenzie on the couch acutely aware that her friend's eyes were staring holes into the side of her face.

" You do realize that when it comes to Lauren you don't have the most restraint right?"

" True, but I think that this is good for us. You and Trick were right, and we talked and I realized that I really missed her. So we're going to go slow." Kenzie couldn't help but laugh at Bo, the concept of slow seemed so foreign.

" Well I'm hopeful for you. In the meantime, what are we going to do about the New Ash that's soon going to be knocking down our door declaring that you have to pick a side?" The old Ash for all the things that they hated about him had been very lenient. They had an unspoken agreement that neither would bother the other. Bo didn't realize how lucky she was to have such a thing until it was threatened to be gone.

" For now we'll just fly under the radar. I'm sure once the new Ash is elected he or she will have so much more to worry about. And we can just go on our way until then."

Thank you guys all so much for your reviews! I'm hoping to have Chapter three up tonight or early tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lauren made her way slowly into the High council of Elders meeting room, led closely by a guard and followed just as closely by another. In all her time with the Light Fae Lauren had only seen the council once. Now they were welcoming her into the most private and sacred rooms. Beside herself Lauren looked around the room and drank in the elegant sight of it all. The Ash's compound had always been beautiful, but now it seemed to have an almost ethereal beauty.

Before her were seven members of the council, seven out of the original 15, each of them sitting in their assigned chair while the other seats remained empty out of respect for those lost. Each of them looked at her with unreadable expressions.

" Good morning Dr. Lewis."

" Good morning." Lauren replied hesitantly.

" Relax Dr. Lewis, we are not here to stand on protocol. We are very sorry for your loss. We know the Ash was very dear to you." Amara was what Lauren always assumed might be as close to a leader as the council had.

" Thank you."

" We are concerned that you might be tempted to use this instability to your advantage. So please forgive us but we must ask. Where do your loyalties lie?" The question seemed so strange given the past five years that Lauren had spent serving the Light. But given the circumstances Lauren wasn't surprised by it. The Elders were trying desperately to maintain order in a world rapidly spiraling out of control

" With the Light." Lauren replied automatically.

" Yet you spend your time with an unaligned Succubus." Another Elder asked.

" The Ash never cared how I spent my free time."

" We are not the Ash. And his leniency may well have been the cause of all of this." Lauren feared what might be coming next. If the Council directly forbade her from seeing Bo, there would be nothing she could do about it, no way around it. If they made an official decree if Lauren was caught with Bo for any reason, legitimate or not she could be put to death.

" That is also not why we are here." Amara interrupted standing from her seat and walking towards the center of the room where Lauren stood. Amara stood about the same height as Lauren, had Lauren been bolder she might have tried to make eye contact with Amara but she stopped herself. " Will you walk with me?" Lauren followed gratefully out of the council chamber out into the back gardens.

" I apologize for my fellow Elders. They are still wary from the attack. We lost many close friends."

" I'm sorry I couldn't save more of them." Lauren said remembering having to stitch Amara up before moving on to other Elders who were more seriously injured.

" You did what you could." They continued walking next to the beautiful flowers that always seemed to be in bloom. It seemed kind of natural that they would have beautiful gardens. The Ash employed many nymphs and other sprites that would enjoy making the garden as beautiful as possible.

" How are you Lauren?" Amara asked genuinely. It took Lauren off guard, no Elder actually took the time to care about a human.

" I am well."

" Do you like it here? In the service of the Light?"

" Yes." Again another automatic response, Lauren had trained herself to answer questions like that quickly and without thinking. She didn't even know if she meant it anymore, it was just the best answer to give to anyone who asked.

" Lauren, this is not a formal questioning. You can be honest with me." Amara said placing a hand on Lauren's arm to stop the doctor's progression. Lauren turned to face Amara, actually looking at her for the first time. Like most Fae, Amara was very beautiful, her skin the perfect shade of olive but her eyes, a powerful and captivating shade of green.

" I…no one has ever asked me if I was enjoying it before."

" It was a cruel hand that was dealt to you."

" I try not to think about it."

" I understand."

" With all due respect, you can't understand." Emboldened for a moment Laurens' eyes went wide the moment the words left her mouth and she knew she couldn't stop them. Amara smiled, she had always liked Lauren, following the doctor's career during the past five years. Lauren was an asset that the Light were lucky to have. Especially once she began to fulfill her destiny.

" Fair enough."

" I'm sorry…I just…"

" Please, you do not have to apologize. It was arrogant of me to think I could understand what it is you have gone through. I know I cannot replace him, the two of you shared a bond that no one can ever fill, but I hope that we can be friends."

" I'd like that."

" Excellent. Well I will let you go about your day. Good day Lauren."

" Good day."

Watching Lauren retreat back into the compound Amara sighed. Lauren had no idea what was coming, what she would be expected to do, who she would be expected to become for the survival of the Light. Amara almost wished it could have been someone else, that she could spare Lauren from it. But Amara knew she would be hard pressed to find someone better suited for the destiny ahead.

" What do you know about the Blackthorn?" Bo asked walking into Lauren's lab. Lauren looked up from her microscope and smiled, seeing a familiar face was just what she needed after her earlier conversation with Amara.

" I know that he is Light Fae. He organizes the Stag hunts, makes sure that they are fair. Why?"

" I just met him at the Dal. And he gave me the creeps." Bo replied leaning against Lauren's work station.

" He is mostly benign. He is meant to be intimidating but just so long as you don't intend on interfering with the Stag Hunt…" Lauren stopped when she saw Bo's eyes drop. " Bo!"

" It's not my fault that the "stag" came into my house asking for help."

" Bo, the Blackthorn may be Light Fae but he is not someone that you want to mess with." Lauren wondered if Bo simply had the worst luck ever or if she literally went looking for trouble.

" They're going to kill her."

" They might kill you if they find out your helping her."

" I'm not. Not entirely. She just wants to see her lover one more time. A Dark Fae named Hamish."

" Bo this is a really bad idea."

" But you're going to help me anyway right?" Bo asked with a charming smile.

" I don't know what I could do. But I will try."

" Thanks, you're the best."

" Uh huh." Lauren replied turning to go back to her work expecting now that Bo had what she wanted that she would be on her way. When she didn't see Bo leaving a large part of her was relieved that her services weren't the only thing Bo came there for.

" I'm sorry about yesterday. About what I said."

" What you said was fair. Honestly Bo, you're right. There are just things that I can't talk about right now. Not because I don't want to, but because I don't know how to begin."

" The beginning is always a good place. But I understand."

" Thank you."

" What are you doing later?"

" Working."

" Nope you're coming out with me."

" To the Dal? Not a good idea with all the Ash hopefuls filling the place." The last thing Lauren wanted was to run into her future boss at the Dal when she was with Bo.

" Then we'll go to another bar." Bo offered.

" Okay."

" Good, I'll pick you up at 8."

" Go! Before you get me to agree to do anything else." Lauren commanded light heartedly. When Bo was gone Lauren looked back at her microscope and found that for the first time in a long time she didn't want to go back to her work.

Bo met Kenzie at the Dal, anxious to tell her all about her plans with Lauren, the natural flirtation that they had fallen back into, how perfect everything seemed, but as she walked into the bar Bo saw Kenzie sitting with Dyson. The wolf had been absent from many of their Under Fae battles, no one had heard from him since her battle with Aife.

" Hey Bo." Kenzie greeted. Dyson looked up at Bo and their eyes met reluctantly. Bo saw the sadness that radiated through Dyson, something had gone very wrong in the days that he had been gone.

" Bo." Dyson greeted with his usual expression.

" Where have you been? It's been weeks."

" I had…things to take care of."

" Are you okay?"

" I will be. We need to talk."

They retreated to a small table in the corner where they were less likely to be interrupted.

" The night you fought your mother I went to help you. I knew that you weren't strong enough to defeat her, so I went to the Norn to have her give you my strength."

Bo remembered feeling the sudden surge of strength when she had been fighting. Like she had just fed off of Dyson. It had made all the difference in the fight, giving her the edge that she needed to defeat Aife.

" The Norn?"

" She has the ability to grant wishes. For a price. She took what was the most important thing to me." Dyson saw the realization cross Bo's face.

" What did she take?"

" She took my love for you. She took my ability to ever feel love for you." Dyson knew there was no point sugar coating it. Even now looking at Bo, Dyson wished he could feel something other than the memory of what they had.

" Well…we can get it back. We've broken curses before."

" This isn't a curse Bo. This was a fair trade. This was something I agreed to."

" Without talking to me?"

" There wasn't time."

" Wasn't time? You threw away us Dyson. There wasn't time?" Bo looked around realizing that her voice was getting loud. Thankfully the Dal was mostly empty between the lunch and dinner rushes. It was a lot to take in, Dyson had given away the love that he felt for her, noble as his reasoning might be for it, and he still gave it up.

" Bo…"

" I have to go."

Lauren stood in front of her bathroom mirror, watching as the condensation from the steaming hot shower she'd just taken faded bit by bit from the glass. Her reflection starred back at her, tired from a long day and wary from all of the uncertainty. Lauren was a creature of habit and stability, she thrived in situations where she could draw on her knowledge of medicine and the Fae world and that was enough to get her by. But without the Ash Lauren felt like she was treading water and eventually she was going to get to tired and she was going to drown.

Of course it didn't help that her conversation with Amara, pleasant as it had been, brought up memories Lauren wished could have stayed buried. One memory stared her in the face while she stood in front of the mirror. The hint of a scar lingered just above the towel before disappearing beneath it. it had been a long time since Lauren had actually looked at it. it was subtle now, but still obvious if someone were actually looking at it. Bo had thankfully been so lost in passion during their night together that she hadn't noticed.

Following the scar down between her breasts to where it stopped right at the edge of her breast bone. Fae magic had healed her as much as they could, but still even five years later Lauren swore that she twinges of pain. There was nothing precise about it, mangled lines that showed where her skin had tried to rebind itself.

" Lauren!" Hearing Bo's voice call up from the living room Lauren quickly dressed. Trying to forget the wound. She had laid out something simple, jeans and a button down black blouse. It seemed casual enough while still putting in effort.

" Hey, you're early." Lauren greeted descending the stairs. Before she reached the bottom step Lauren could tell something was wrong. Bo wore her emotions on her sleeves, just in the way she was pacing the length of Lauren's living room would have been enough to tell Lauren that something was wrong. But it was all over her face too. " What happened?"

" What do you know about the Norn?" Bo asked.

" This is becoming like a game. Maybe I should write an encyclopedia for you." Lauren commented, Lauren knew that there were few people that Bo could go to that would give her the information that she wanted. But it was the second time in one day that Bo had come to her asking for the basic information about Fae species. Though, Lauren would have preferred it if Bo had stayed with the Blackthorn instead of going to the Norn.

" It might help."

" The Norn is a Fae that can grant wishes but she always asks for steep price. Whatever you need Bo, there are other ways."

" It wasn't me. Dyson went to the Norn to help me during my fight and the Norn took his feelings for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: First of all, thank you all so much for reading and for liking my story. And for reviewing it's become the highlight of my day reading what you guys think. As many of you have probably guessed I'm sort of following canon but not entirely. For now the storyline seems really similar only from Lauren's point of view. As you'll begin to see from this chapter forward is where I deviate from the main storyline.

Chapter 4

Lauren handed Bo a glass full of some amber colored liquor, she wasn't really paying attention when she grabbed it, and she just knew that they were both going to need it. Bo hadn't said anything more in almost a half hour. Leaning against the wall facing Bo, Lauren waited. Eventually Bo would explain what was going on. As much as she didn't want to admit it Lauren knew that what Bo and Dyson had was as unresolved as what the two of them shared.

" He just…"

" Did what he needed to do to keep you safe. I can relate." Lauren realized that her tone lacked the sensitivity she had initially planned to attempt. But Lauren found it hard to be rooting for the competition.

" You wouldn't trade your feelings for me."

" Dyson did what he thought was right. You can't fault him for that."

" I can still be annoyed."

" With a touch of hurt I'm guessing."

Lauren always knew that against Dyson she really didn't stand a chance. She was human and could in no way support Bo's hunger. Not to mention the fact that any relationship they were going to attempt would be illegal in the eyes of the Fae and punishable by death if someone decided to make an issue of it. Lauren kept trying to rationalize that Bo should be with Dyson, Dyson could offer Bo things Lauren couldn't. But it was hard to convince her heart of it.

" Yeah." Bo turned and looked at Lauren, saw the way Lauren looked at her with a mixture of hurt, anger, and other emptions that made Bo feel terrible.

" I'm sorry, I'm sure Dyson is the last person you wanted to spend your night hearing about. We can still go out, forget that I'm an insensitive asshole." Bo offered with a hopeful smile.

" Actually, I have some work that came up today that I should go finish. Feel free to stay as long as you like."

Her lab welcomed her by turning on the lights when she crossed the threshold. Just as she had left it, in pristine bordering on OCD cleanliness. There were files that she needed that she needed to update, experiments and test results to look over. Still, where it may have brought her joy it was only a reminder of how much her work ran her life.

" This is not where I expected to find you." Amara remarked from the entry way.

" I had some work to do."

" While your Succubus is in your quarters?" The amused bafflement was evident in Amara's voice. She didn't know much about humans, or about their coital relations but she was fairly certain that Lauren at least had to be there for them to occur.

" She's not my…how do you know she's in my quarters?"

" We monitor who comes and goes on our compound. She has never snuck into your quarters Lauren. We have always known she was there."

" Oh."

" It's alright, so long as she does not interfere with your work we have not seen cause to stop her from getting to you. Besides, she doesn't seem the type that takes no for an answer."

" She's not." Lauren abandoned her work, welcoming the distraction.

" So why are you here instead of in bed with your succubus?"

" She's in love with someone else."

" Dyson?"

" I'm not surprised you know these things." Lauren remarked.

" Rumor has it that he made a deal with the Norn." Amara made it her priority to know everything about everyone. Especially the unaligned succubus that was unpredictable.

" Yes."

" I'm sorry."

" I always knew that Dyson and Bo would be together in the end. Deep down somewhere I knew it, even if it took a while for my heart to catch up with that theory."

" You love her." It was a statement, Amara had only spent a few moments talking to Lauren about Bo and she could see it. Lauren nodded reluctantly, as if she didn't want to be.

" Loving the unobtainable is the worst kind of pain."

" No, having experienced it and losing it. That is the worst kind of pain."

Amara watched Lauren work; they exchanged conversation, mostly keeping it light about many different things. For how old she was, Amara had the curiosity of a child when it came to what Lauren did, why, and how she did it. The number of times Lauren had to command Amara to put something down for fear she'd drop it or it might explode. She just had to know about everything, it was very distracting.

" She is lucky you know." Amara said suddenly, while she held an empty petri dish in her hand. She said it so effortlessly that at first Lauren hadn't really been paying attention. After fielding question after question Lauren had taken to only half listening to Amara.

" What?"

" Bo, she's lucky that she has someone like you to love her. It's rare."

" Oh, thank you."

" I'll leave you to your work. I've distracted you enough. Go home soon Doctor." Amara's tone changed when she referred to Lauren by her title. Lauren thought it might be flirtation but she didn't put too much thought into it. Amara was a high elder, she would have no interest in a human romantically, and she would be held to the law much more strictly than anyone else. But still, Amara had been flirting with her.

" I'm such an idiot!" Bo exclaimed falling back against the couch and burying her face in a pillow.

" Well yeah." Kenzie answered honestly.

" You're supposed to be only side."

" I am. But gong to Lauren's to complain about Dyson is a little cold don't you thin. I mean, were you expecting pity?"

" No! But she's the one who said she wanted to be friends."

" Friends yeah, but friends don't look at each other the way that she looks at you. She wants you Bo.

" Then why would she say she just wants to be friends?" Bo asked sitting up. Kenzie rolled her eyes, she never could understand why a succubus, romance and passion came naturally to Bo's race. But Bo was so naïve about anything that lasted longer than one night.

" Because she's afraid of rejection. She doesn't want to throw all her cards on the table for you to see when she doesn't know if your even playing the game anymore. And then you go over to her house after asking her to go out with you and complain about Dyson. Talk about a confidence killer."

Kenzie wasn't always the most diehard of Lauren fans, most of the time she thought that the blonde doctor was an idiot. But Lauren was also the only human that she got to interact with on a regular basis so she tried to remain civil. Still, Kenzie knew that even if she had a terrible way of showing it Lauren really did care about Bo.

" So what do I do?"

" Give it a couple of days, wait until this whole Ash thing is done and then go back and try again. Do you even know which one of them you want to be with? A few days ago it was Dyson. Now that he's not exactly feeling it does that mean that Lauren gets thrown into the mix again?"

" I don't know Kenzie. I like them both for different reasons."

" Maybe you should figure it out before going to talk to either of them."

" When did you get so wise?" Bo asked throwing her arm around her best friend. Kenzie often tried to hide how wise she was. But as they were both discovering Kenzie was helping Bo maintain her humanity and let it flourish instead of embracing being full Fae.

" I've always been wise, it's just taken you this long to realize it."

" This is ridiculous." Lauren heard her patient grumble while she listened to his heart rate and wrote it down on her clip board. It was the medical exam right before the Stag Hunt, she needed to see all participants and give them a clean bill of health before they were eligible to compete. Looking at the name that was written on the medical chart Lauren looked up.

" Just one more thing Mr. Lachlan. A blood sample."

" I'm perfectly healthy. This is unnecessary."

" I haven't seen you in my lab before which means you haven't had a physical in a long time. The council has ordered every participant to undergo a physical. I'm not going to argue with them." Lauren offered while pushing the needle into Lachlan's arm and filling the vials with blood.

Some of the participants had been friendly when she had done their exams. Some talked about the honor of it, others talked about the fears they had should they fail. Most were excited to take the chance at being the new Ash. Lachlan was by far her least favorite, treating her like a servant instead of his doctor. Dismissing him, Lauren scribbled the last of her notes before the doors opened again. This time Lauren saw Amara standing there, instead of in her usual garb she wore an exam robe. Slightly better than the ones that were standard for hospitals and doctor's offices, these didn't tie in the back.

" What are you doing here?"

" I'm getting my exam. Got a big day tomorrow." Amara replied with a smile, watching the shock cross over Lauren's face when Lauren realized that Amara was a participant in the Stag Hunt.

" I thought that High Elders weren't allowed to participate in the hunt." Lauren commented recovering from her shock.

" We aren't. Which is why I stepped down from the council earlier today." Amara explained sitting on the exam table in front of Lauren.

" You had better win." Lauren said with a smile.

" Thanks for your vote of confidence." Amara replied watching Lauren begin her exam. Lauren couldn't believe someone would take such a risk. If Amara didn't win then she would not be allowed to rejoin the council and she would have lost the position she had probably worked her entire life to achieve. Few Elders would risk losing their position for a chance at becoming the Ash.

" I hope you win."

" As do I."

The air was crisp around the small group that gathered to watch the Hunt, the High Elders among them and Lauren. Lauren stood away from the High Elders but her presence had been requested to watch the hunt, so she had to be there. Guessing it was because the Elders wanted to make sure nothing happened to Amara. The Hunts were not as civilized as the Blackthorn liked to tell people it was, the participants weren't allowed to kill each other but they were allowed to harm and maim should the opportunity arise. Lauren had heard that during the last Stag Hunt for the old Ash, three of the participants had died due to injuries sustained during the Hunt.

The Blackthorn had walked each contestant to their designated starting point and lead the Stag to where she would be running from. Before leaving the lab that morning Lauren had received a text that Bo was going to be at the hunt. And for that reason Lauren had a few vials of antitoxin that would counteract the effects of the poison arrow tips that each contestant was given. That way the shot wouldn't have to kill, the mere presence of it in the blood would kill if not treated promptly.

As soon as the Hunt started Lauren watched as everyone started running. She had never been a fan of watching sporting events. When she was a little girl she had been made to watch them with her father, hockey, soccer, football, they were all sports that she had no interest in. This was no different except the point of it wasn't to score points it was to kill, and the prize was much more than a simple trophy.

" The Hunt will be short. Amara is an excellent marksman." One of the Elders said behind Lauren.

" As is Lachlan."

Bo watched the beginning of the Hunt, her only concern was getting Sabine to the bell and having her ring it so she could be free to live out the rest of her days with Hamish. Dyson and Hale were in position. It was a well thought out plan, made all the stronger with Lauren being there.

For hours there was nothing, Sabine hid when she could and ran very short distances out in the open to try and conceal her. When it became clear that the High Elders were growing bored with how long the Hunt was taking the Hunters became bolder with their shots. Amara managed to almost hit Sabine three times, missing each time when Sabine went into hiding.

And then the sound of the Blackthorns horn was heard echoing through the air. The Hunt was over. Everyone went running to see whose arrow had struck Sabine. There were no words that could express how relieved Lauren was to see Amara's arrow sticking out of Sabine's shoulder. It seemed terrible to think that she was glad for the death of another creature, it went against everything that she had been taught as a doctor to value life. And yet Lauren couldn't help it.

Amara looked as surprised as anyone, like she hadn't actually planned to succeed at killing the Stag.

" Congratulations."

Once the procession left the forest, they would now need to prepare for the coronation and the gala that was to follow. Lauren stayed behind, claiming that she needed to take the body back to her lab and do a proper autopsy. Hiding behind protocol that there was no foul play that had caused Sabine's death. Seeing Bo come out of hiding with Dyson and Hale, Lauren knelt down beside Sabine and turned her on her back. Already Sabine's skin was losing its color and her lips were turning blue. Digging in her pocket for the syringes Lauren thrust the syringe into Sabine's chest. With a desperate gasp Sabine opened her eyes.

" Hamish." Sabine sat up, the pain from the arrow forgotten at the sight of her lover, the man she had been willing to spend 80 years in prison for. Watching the reunion Lauren jumped when she felt a hand grasp her, looking down and finding Bo's fingers slowly intertwining with her own. Feeling the heat coming to her face Lauren pulled her hand away reluctantly.

Loading her kit into the back seat of her car Lauren watched as Bo and Sabine talked, no doubt making arrangements for them to get out of the city as soon as possible. They had a good chance of getting out without anyone realizing it, the Fae world was still in disarray, and this was the perfect time for people to disappear.

" I'm an asshole." Bo said when she finally made her way to Lauren, her hands in her pocket and looking quite adorably sheepish. Lauren wanted to agree with her but couldn't.

" No you're not." Lauren replied quickly.

" Can we talk? I promise it won't be about Dyson. It'll just be you and me."

" We'll talk soon."

Trick looked down at the map that covered his desk. He'd only recently been made aware of what was happening in the world around them. The chaos that hadn't come from the lack of an Ash. This was husband and wife that suddenly and without cause turned on each other, these were teachers turning on their students. Sudden insanity of the most violent nature. If it was what he feared then the world had no idea what was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

" I know it sounds crazy. Maybe even a little paranoid but this is something I've been tracking for a few months." Trick pushed the map forward, with the push pins marking all of the cases he had discovered. Lauren looked down at the map, it would be easy to claim that Trick was reading too much into things. But Lauren knew that the incidents were out of character for the Fae involved.

" What do you think it could be?" Lauren asked. She'd been surprised to get Trick's call, the bar owner was mysterious to say the least but Lauren had always thought his knowledge of Fae was unparalleled. It was surprising to think that he needed her help.

" I don't know. I was hoping you could help me figure it out. With your resources."

" I'll look around." Lauren offered. The High Elders and the Ash trusted Lauren with their archives of information, tomes of ancient information through the ages were kept in the archives.

" Thank you."

" Of course."

" How are things with the new Ash?" Trick offered conversationally while he packed up the map and put it back on his desk. No one had seen the Ash since the coronation gala. It was uncharacteristic, usually the Ash would like to flaunt their power in their first months to make sure that people respected their power.

" Different, but good." Lauren replied honestly. Trick, more than most realized the difficulties of politics in their world.

" You're well treated then?"

" If anything better than the old Ash."

" I'm glad."

" Thank you, me too."

" You and Bo…" Trick stopped, Lauren couldn't help but find the old Fae's discomfort amusing. He was so awkward when inquiring about people's personal lives.

" We haven't had a chance to talk." Lauren answered.

" You will."

" I know. She's just so hard to read sometimes. One minute she seems to want to try and be more than friends. And then other times Dyson is ALL she talks about."

" She's confused. She's never had people fighting for her, both good for her in their own way. It's difficult for her."

" I know it is."

" You guys will work it out."

Lauren watched Dyson carry Bo into her lab, her heart stopping when she saw the usually so independent and strong woman needing to be carried. Dyson had been non-speific when he'd called informing her that they were coming in with an injured Bo.

" What happened?" Lauren demanded trying desperately to forget that it was Bo and treat her like any other injured Fae that would come to her.

" We were working a case. Dark Fae attacked her." Dyson said setting Bo down on the exam table and stepping away while Lauren started assessing Bo's injuries.

" What kind of Dark Fae?"

" I didn't exactly ask."

" Why is that important?" Kenzie asked unable to take her eyes off of Bo. She'd seen her best friend go through all sorts of injuries, but this was worse. So much so that Kenzie actually feared that this might be the end. But it was something that Kenzie refused to allow herself to think for any extended period of time.

" If she was attacked by a specific Dark Fae I would know if there was a toxin injected. Now I'll just have to administer a broad stream antitoxin just in case. Its less effective but we don't have a choice." Lauren explained though her focus never left Bo. If Kenzie weren't so damned worried she'd have to hand it to Lauren for her ability to multitask.

" Shouldn't you focus on the fact that she is bleeding to death?" Dyson growled.

" Why didn't you let her feed from you?" Lauren countered tearing Bo's shirt open to get a better look at the wound. It was a horrible wound. Bo had been slashed with something with very sharp claws.

" She did in the car. Took everything I could offer her. I had to stop her." Dyson said.

" Bo, look at me." Bo managed to open her eyes and look at Lauren, even in as much pain as she was Bo had never seen a more beautiful, more comforting sight. Everything hurt, pain didn't seem like a strong enough word for the way her body felt.

" Hey." Bo whispered.

" You need to heal." Lauren said with a small smile. Reassure the patient that was the first thing they teach in medical school.

" I did…"

" You need to heal again." Lauren pressed her hand against Bo's stomach wound, blood continued to gush between her fingers. Bo was going to bleed to death and medically there was nothing Lauren could do to stop it. Bo's liver had been cut nearly in half and that just the beginning of the damage that Lauren could see. When Bo had first come into her life Lauren had made it her mission to learn everything about Succubae and their healing ability. Bo could heal herself even from this much damage if she drained someone completely.

" No."

" Bo, you need to let me heal you." Lauren said crawling on top of Bo, cautious to avoid the injury.

" Lauren."

" It has to be done. Unless you're willing to do it." Lauren said seeing Dyson take a subconscious step back.

" Lauren…no." Bo protested weakly. Lauren took a deep breath, there wasn't a lot of time to think about what needed to be done. She was going to need to give Bo everything that she had, there was a small chance that when she healed a little bit more she would be able to stop herself.

Pressing her lips against Bo's, tasting the blood that was beginning to pool there. The pull was…intoxicating. Lauren had only felt a glimpse of it before but now that she had more she didn't want to stop. It felt too good.

Bo woke up the moment Lauren's body went limp against hers, a surge of pure life through her entire body making it tingle. It took several moments for Bo to remember the details of what had just happened. The weight pressing against her side.

" Lauren?" Bo asked sitting up and looking over seeing Lauren's face veiled by her hair. " Nonono Lauren!" Bo shouted as if Lauren could hear her. Cradling Lauren's face Bo wept the silken golden locks away and saw the disturbingly pale hue of Lauren's face, the unnatural blue of Lauren's lips. Sad to say Bo had seen the colors before.

" No no no." Bo kept repeating over and over as if it made the scenario any less real. Like Lauren was just going to wake up and be fine.

" Bo, you need to move away." Dyson said pulling Bo away so he could get a better look at Lauren. Kenzie wrapped her arms around Bo holding her fast keeping her from going to Lauren.

" Is she?" Kenzie started, stopping herself when she felt Bo start to shake.

" She's still alive." Dyson said pressing his fingers against Lauren's neck to confirm what he already could smell. Despite it being weak Lauren's pulse was steady.

" I fed from her that should have killed her." Bo whispered inching towards Lauren who looked to be very much dead.

" What's going on in here?" Everyone turned and saw Amara standing in the doorway. She had been alerted when Bo was brought onto the compound.

" There was an accident and we brought Bo here for treatment." Dyson offered. He didn't particularly like the Ash's authority over their world. He didn't like being a servant.

Amara went to Lauren's side, looking down at the doctor's prone figure.

" And somehow my doctor ended up like this."

" She let me feed from her. I didn't mean…"

" Best intentions do not change the fact that Lauren is near death. You all need to leave. Immediately."

" I'm not going anywhere." Bo stated.

" I am not asking." Reaching for the phone. Amara ordered her entire medical staff to the lab, none of them were even half as smart as Lauren but they would have to do.

" Please, she saved my life by risking her own. I can't leave her." Bo pleaded . Amara wanted nothing more than to have Bo removed from the compound.

" You stay outside. Let us try and fix whatever it is you've done to her." Amara ordered pointing outside for emphasis. Bo cast a lingering glance at Lauren before being pulled out of the lab by Dyson.

Several Hours later.

" I fed from her. What was I thinking?" Bo asked, more of a rhetorical question than posed to Kenzie or Dyson. She sat on the uncomfortable bench that rested outside the lab, she must have passed by it a hundred times but had never paid any attention to it. Trick had joined them as soon as he had heard what had happened.

" Lauren knew what she was doing when she had you feed off of her." Trick offered putting his hand over Bo's.

" But I could have killed her."

" The question is why you didn't. If what you needed was more than what Dyson, a Fae could offer you then why is it that a human woman didn't die when you fed off of her." Trick asked, he'd been grateful to learn that Lauren was alive. But it didn't answer the question of why Lauren was still alive.

" I'm not going to question what I'm grateful for. She's alive. No thanks to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for being so patient. This chapter is a pretty long. Please enjoy :-) Chapter Seven in the works.

Chapter Six

Lauren recognized her lab around her when she woke up, but something about it seemed different. Everything was where she remembered it but it didn't quite seem real. Standing off the exam table that she didn't exactly remember how she got on it. The last thing that she remembered was being in the lab with Bo, feeling the last bit of life leave her body through her lips. It had been such a surreal experience; she expected it to hurt, to be terrified. But she'd felt neither she had just allowed herself to be.

" I leave you for only a few months and you find yourself hovering near death." Recognizing the gravelly timbre of the old Ash's voice and Lauren was immediately put at ease. He stood several feet away from her, what he would refer to as a respectful distance, with his trademark rigid posture hands clasped behind his back.

" I'm dead, aren't I?" Lauren asked without any of the panic that she thought that she would have when thinking that her life might be over.

" Not quite."

" Not quite? That isn't as comforting as you think it is." Lauren said.

" You let the Succubus feed from you."

" You could have died."

" So instead you risk your life for hers. Do you think your life is less valuable than hers?"

" I didn't have a choice. She would have died so I did what I had to do." Lauren said defiantly, there was a confidence she had gained since the last time she was his ward. Where she would have previously cowered like a whipped dog before him now she stood to him.

" Clearly you have forgotten what was sacrificed for you."

Lauren felt the words like a slap across the face. Sacrificed? What did the Ash know about sacrifice? As long as she had been his ward she had not ever seen him sacrifice for anything. For the last five years Lauren had been reminded that she was in debt to the Light Fae. There was never a day that she didn't feel that weight.

" Relax child, this is not the end for you. I wish to show you something." Still his words were not comforting. But she followed him if for no other reason than her own curiosity. When they passed the threshold of the lab Lauren found they weren't in the hallway but in the Congo. Lauren remembered the sight as clearly as if she had just seen it. The horror of it still as fresh as it had been when it happened.

Bodies lying scattered on the ground some eviscerated others mercifully killed. Lauren walked among them, stepped over them and saw the faces of the people she had worked with when she was on her research grant. Some of them had been her friends. The smell of death was as fresh as it had been that night five years earlier.

" Do you remember this place?" A needless question, Lauren would never be able to forget it.

" I remember."

" This is how you repay the gift that I gave you?" Lauren spun around so quickly she nearly lost her footing. Kneeling next to one of the bodies was a familiar face that made Lauren turn pale. Seeing one ghost was overwhelming enough, two was threatening to unravel Lauren's normally rational mind.

" I…" Lauren could barely form words. Reinald stood, looking graceful and almost ethereal even. She never seen him like this before he'd been dead for a few days before Lauren woke up. But it was impossible to forget the face of the man she owed her life to.

Reinald was a tall man, his skin fair and his hair black. He was an ancient Fae, one of the last of his kind. He had lived longer than most other Fae in the history of the Fae. The Ash had told her that when she had been taken on as his ward. Reinald had refused the honor of becoming Ash several times. He wanted to remain away from politics, they didn't agree with him. Reinald had been the Ash's mentor, like a father figure to him. Lauren could always tell how much Reinald meant to him whenever they talked about it.

" My heart beats in your chest Lauren. It is the only reason you are still alive. Otherwise you would be like them." Gesturing to the scattering of bodies around them and Lauren couldn't help but look. She'd be among them right now if it weren't for Reinald. Without really thinking about it Lauren brought her hand up to her chest and touched the scar that lingered under her shirt, it had suddenly began to ache with more attention drawn on it.

" Why did you?" Lauren asked. She had never known the reason, she had always been afraid to ask. When she woke up after the attack the Ash had been there and told her what had happened. But he never said why it happened. Reinald had chosen to give his life to save hers and no one knew why. For a long time Lauren suspected that the Ash didn't even know why Reinald chose to save a human.

" Because I had faith that a prophecy were you play a crucial role was soon to come to pass. With you dead that prophecy would not be fulfilled and all we know would end." Reinald looked at Lauren, knowing full well that all of this was beyond what her human mind would allow her to comprehend. How he was even there was more complicated for him to understand, let alone explain it to her. But he had waited for her, in this sort of purgatory until such a time that he would be able to explain to Lauren why he had done what he had.

" But I'm only human." Lauren protested. Surprised to hear Reinald's laughter ring out in such a rich sound that Lauren knew immediately that he was truly amused by what she had said.

" Surely you know that humans, despite their…many short comings are still valuable. You above most others Lauren."

" Why? Will you finally tell me? I don't even know what's going on with my life right now. I've been told that I'm a slave, I'm the property of the Ash, of the Light, and no one has ever explained to me why this is all happening to me. Please, tell me!" Lauren pleaded, finally unable to take the questions any longer. " Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up in a hospital and be told that suddenly you are the property of a race of people that you'd been raised your entire life to think were just fairy tales?"

" I understand your frustrations. Let me begin by asking you this, what do you know about your heritage?" Lauren stared at Reinald, speechless at the question. The implications of it were too great.

" My mother and father were born and raised in New York, both were doctors. I wanted to be just like them when I was old enough I went to medical school." Lauren answered. Again Reinald laughed, looking around him Lauren watched as the world around them seemed to melt away into a much different surrounding. They were by a lake, somewhere Lauren had never been before but it was beautiful. A summer's day from the feel and look of it, the sun shining off the water into the trees.

" I asked about your heritage Lauren, not you're past. What do you know of those in your line before your parents?"

" Nothing."

" Your great grand-father was Fae. His wife was human. Just as it is now it was forbidden but he would not leave her. They had a child, a human but with the genetic predisposition for certain Fae characteristics. Your great grand-father was an Aos Si." Reinald stated, seeing Lauren's eyes widen at the news.

" That's not possible. I would have known it."

" How would you have known? Your great grand-father was shunned by his people. He died shortly after your grandmother was born. What do you know of Aos Si?" Reinald asked curiously.

" They are ancient Fae. Far older than most other species of Fae. They are said to be extinct."

" Not quite." Jumping when she heard the old Ash's voice, she'd forgotten he was there. She'd been so focused on listening to what Reinald had to say that she hadn't been paying attention to him. When he walked closer to them, he looked at Lauren and then to Reinald. " There are a few left in the world."

Lauren had learned about the Aos Si, many of the Fae both Light and Dark attributed the creation of their race to the Aos Si. Their origins dated back to the beginning of time in some accounts. It was the Aos Si that created the original rift between the Light and Dark.

" What does this have to do with me?" Lauren asked.

" There is a prophecy written in the ancient times, I was there when it was written that there would be a time when our world would teeter on the brink of destruction. When we would all need a champion, she would be an unaligned Fae and be more powerful than any Fae that has existed for some centuries." Realization struck Lauren that Reinald was talking about Bo. " She would fight, she would fight valiantly against the dangers that were posed against the world."

" Does she win?" Lauren hesitated to ask.

" That depends. There are two versions of the prophecy. One in which she fights and she dies. Another is that she fights and she saves us all from an Evil so terrible that no one even speaks its name."

" What is the difference between the two?"

" You."

" Me?"

" The human descendent of an Aos Si paired with the unaligned Fae will give her the strength and the courage to face anything that is thrown at her. I suspected that it might be you when you began to show signs. Traits of your heritage, I'd been watching you for some time. Keeping close watch, you understand."

" Signs?"

" Signs." Sensing that Reinald wasn't going to tell her what these signs were, what latent abilities she might have.

" You sacrificed yourself for the possibility that I was the woman that you were looking for?" Lauren didn't think that the Aos Si were that superstitious.

" Yes."

" What does this mean?"

" It means that the rest is up to you now." Reinald said with a comforting smile. Lauren wanted to be angry with him, here he was telling her that nothing in her entire life was what she had thought, and that her life was going to change drastically from that point on, and yet she didn't hate him for it. She owed him her life. " You have a second chance Lauren, don't waste it."

Four Days Later –

Bo couldn't take her eyes off of Lauren's slumbering figure. It had taken some convincing but when she had gotten Amara to allow her to come into Lauren's room, but never without supervision. When she leaned forward to grab Lauren's hand, out of the corner of her eyes Bo saw the guard inch forward.

" I'm not going to try anything." Bo snapped. The guard rolled his eyes and went back to his post. " Lauren, please wake up. Please." Bo whispered.

" You should go home." Amara said from the doorway, Amara was there almost as much as Bo was. But her responsibilities kept her away more. Bo had worn Amara down so that the Ash let Bo stay with Lauren for no other reason than neither of them wanted Lauren to wake up without one of them there.

" I'm fine." Bo insisted.

" You've been here for almost two days straight in that chair. I'm sure you're exhausted. She won't fault you for going home and getting some sleep."

" I'm not leaving her." Bo stated firmly, rubbing her eyes and standing up sure that she would wake up and look slightly better if she walked around a bit.

" I'll have someone call you if something changes. But there is no sign that anything is going to change. None of the doctors know when or even if she is going to wake up." Amara finally said, neither of them wanted to hear those words. Amara who had just come to start caring for Lauren as a friend and even as an advisor. And Bo, who would be forced to come to terms with the fact that she might be losing a close friend and a potential lover.

" I can't leave her." Bo said mostly to Lauren than to Amara.

" Here." Amara said handing Bo a set of keys. Looking down at the shining objects in her hand Bo's questioning look asked the question omitting the need to ask it verbally. " They are keys to Lauren's quarters. Go, get a few hours of sleep and then come back."

Realizing that Amara wasn't going to let it drop Bo took the offered keys and cast a lingering glance at Lauren before going over to her and pressing a gentle kiss to Lauren's forehead.

" I'll be back soon." Bo whispered.

Despite being exhausted Bo left the Ash's compound and went back to the crack shack, she'd been talking to Kenzie through phone calls and text messages. But she hadn't actually seen her best friend in days. Kenzie greeted Bo with a tight hug, Bo clung to Kenzie almost to the point of crumbling into tears. Bo wasn't someone that cried, she didn't like the emotional outpouring of tears so she tried to conceal it.

" How's Lauren?" Kenzie asked leading Bo to the couch.

" No change."

" Do they know what's wrong with her? I mean, sure she passed out when you fed from her but there has to be something that's keeping her in lala land." Kenzie inquired.

" They don't know." Bo stated her tone showing her how frustrated she was at not knowing why Lauren wasn't waking up.

" She'll wake up Bo bo, You just have to believe that."

" I know. I just want her to wake up. There is so much that I need to tell her."

" So you've made the decision then? Dr. Hotpants instead of Dyson?"

" I don't know if it was ever a contest. I guess I just needed the possibility of losing her to realize it. I can't live without her. I can't explain it Kenzie, but when I was sitting there next to her bed I didn't even think of Dyson. He called, I saw the missed calls from him but I didn't have any desire to call him and talk to him. I just wanted to be with Lauren, I just wanted her to wake up so that I could take her in my arms and kiss her."

" She's going to wake up." Bo went to sleep shortly after with Kenzie cuddled against her.

Just after Dawn

Lauren woke up slowly, feeling weak but otherwise rested. Stretching her mildly atrophied limbs nothing had ever felt better than stretching out her arms and legs and her back. Looking around the room Lauren wasn't surprised to see Amara standing by the window looking out. The Ash stood in an Armani pant suit, her hands tucked into her pockets, she looked tired but rather well put together.

" How long?" Lauren asked, though her voice sounded hoarse. It had been four days since she'd had anything to drink and her throat felt like she had swallowed sand. Amara turned and smiled that Lauren was awake, it was a muted smile, demonstrating a small amount of joy while the rest remained under the surface.

" It's about time you woke up." Amara teased gently. When Lauren didn't return her smile Amara grew slightly concerned. " Are you in pain?"

" We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks everyone for their reviews. I'm really glad you all like my creative take on the storyline of Bo and Lauren.

Chapter Seven

" You say that so ominously." Amara said sitting on the side of Lauren's bed. Lauren tried sitting up but her entire body protested that movement. She'd just woken up but felt like she hadn't slept in days. Feeling Amara gently hold her down Lauren decided not to fight against it, settling back down against the bed Lauren took in her surroundings. She was still in the lab but in a private room that they kept reserved for higher ranking Fae. It looked more like a bedroom than anything.

" Where's Bo? Is she okay?" Lauren didn't remember how well Bo had healed.

" She's fine. Healed almost completely. You took quite a large gamble." Amara said sounding as if she were trying to scold Lauren without actually being able to.

" You know why I had to."

" Yes. You'll be pleased to know she's rarely left your side. I finally had to order her to rest only a few hours ago."

Lauren sighed relieved to hear that Bo was alright. It allowed her to return to the revelations that she had been shown. Was it all true? Were she and Bo linked by a prophecy from ancient times? Her heart raced frantically at the thought.

" You knew didn't you? About all of it?" Lauren asked catching Amara's blue eyes and forcing the Ash to look at her.

" I knew." Amara offered.

" And you didn't tell me?"

" It wasn't something that could or even should have been told it was something you needed to figure out yourself. Reinald was well known in the Fae world, respected, loved, and mourned. For him to make sure a sacrifice you must be something worthy of that." Amara offered.

" Did you know him?"

" Very well. He was my brother." Lauren's eyes widened at the news. Amara was an Aos Si.

" I'm sorry."

" Don't be. Reinald was always so independent. He followed the rules but in his own way. I see him in you." Amara said covering Lauren's hand with her own.

" How?"

" Reinald's heart has reawakened several dormant Fae genes in you. They would be subtle of course. But there are signs of it. Your intelligence that initially drew us to you. There aren't many humans that can function cognitively as you can." Amara smiled at Lauren's expression, Lauren knew that she was smart, but it was possible that Lauren didn't know how smart she truly was.

" What else?"

" Your compassion. Humans are selfish creatures by nature. They don't think beyond their immediate surroundings. I know that you will say that is simply Fae logic looking down on Homo sapiens. But it's been proven time and time again that when faced with the option to do something selfish and the option to do something selfless 9 times out of 10 the human will chose selfishness. Your little stunt was evidence enough of that. Aos Si's were loved and honored as the Elders of the Fae because of their ability to listen and to give council. You have that in your."

" I've seen humans with all of those traits." Lauren insisted. Not to be argumentative, a part of her wanted greatly for there to be something that gave her life greater purpose. To know that she was meant for something more than just being the slave to the Light Fae.

" Very well, how about the fact that in five years you haven't aged a day." Amara said. Knowing that Lauren wouldn't be able to argue that.

" I've had birthdays."

" Chronologically you have aged just as Fae do. But genetically you'll see that you are no older than you were then. You're aging like a Fae."

" But I'm still human."

" Technically, but now instead of being three times removed from a Fae ancestor you are once removed with an actively working Fae organ within your body. You are changing Lauren. Aos Si have the ability to gift their lives onto someone Lauren. His heart in you makes you the recipient of that gift."

" I think I'm going to be sick." Lauren said feeling her head spin with the knowledge that was now filling it. " Why now? I've had his heart for five years."

" You've never needed it before. Think of it this way, it's like a computer you've only been using for word documents. Suddenly, you hook it up to the internet and now it's working at full capacity." Lauren thought Amara trying to use a human analogy was slightly humorous.

" This is a lot."

" Yes it is. And there is so much more that you aren't ready to know yet Lauren. Suffice it to say you are not here with us by accident."

Within a few hours of being awake Lauren was going stir crazy. The sayings Doctors make the worst patients seemed epitomized with Lauren. Finally, against Doctors orders Lauren got up. Her legs felt like jelly as soon as she stood up, she almost fell but caught herself on the edge of the bed. After a few minutes Lauren was walking normally again.

She knew better than to leave the lab. Amara had been generous to give her the time she needed to process the information she'd been given. More of a Mack truck full of information crammed into her brain. Lauren was Fae, or at least a lot Fae while remaining human. Such a thought was baffling, having been taught that there were only Fae and there were only human. There was no in between.

Hearing a loud commotion in the main lab Lauren shook off her musings. Noises were common place in the lab, short of an explosion Lauren had taken to ignoring them. Her assistants would clean up whatever they had dropped. But when the noise didn't stop Lauren go more intrigued, it sounded like voices, one significantly louder than the other. It wasn't until Lauren go closer that she recognized Bo's voice.

" Where is she?" Bo demanded. The lab tech before her flinched at the rage in Bo's voice.

" I don't know, she was here last time I checked."

" Bo?" Lauren interrupted guessing Bo was about to actually harm the tech. Bo spun around to look at her, relief flooding Bo's features. The tech took the opportunity to escape when he could, leave the two of them alone.

" You're awake." Bo said mentally cursing at herself for not saying something more.

" A few hours ago."

" I'm sorry I wasn't here." Bo apologized taking in Lauren's appearance. She looked weak, and tired and the guilt Bo felt only grew.

" It's okay, Amara said you were with me while I was in my coma." Lauren appreciatively.

" I couldn't leave you. Lauren I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have fed on you. Even if I did I should've stopped. I…" Bo stopped when Lauren walked to her and stopped her with a finger placed delicately on Bo's lips.

" I knew what I was doing. You needed it. I would do it again." Lauren offered.

" Don't say that." Bo whispered leaning into Lauren as affirmation she was still there. Lauren smiled softly and ran her hand through Bo's hair.

" Why not?"

" I don't like the idea of hurting you." Bo said softly. " I'm so sorry Lauren." Bo repeated. She would say it a million times if that was what Lauren needed to hear.

" It's okay."

" No it's not. In no world is it okay. I felt your life leave your body. I felt you go limp in my arms. There is so much that I have to say to you, so much we haven't…"

" Bo shush…" Lauren said pulling Bo to her hugging the Succubus tenderly.

" I'm okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

" God you better not." Bo said with a slight laugh to ease the tension. " Four days was already a little too long."

" Well Amara has given me a few days off to recuperate. If you didn't already have plans we could spend the time together. We have a lot to talk about." Lauren offered.

" Yes."

" Good. I'll tell you everything Bo. Anything you want to know."

" You don't have to."

" Yes I do. I want to start over Bo. Give us a real shot. If that's still what you want." Lauren said suddenly self-conscious.

" I want that."

" Once Amara says I can leave this place that i. I'm going stir crazy Bo." Lauren whined. Bo couldn't help but laugh, Lauren was adorable when she whined. If she could Bo would whisk her away from that lab right away. But Bo knew that Amara would have the guards at the border of the compound stopping them.

" It can't be that bad."

" Oh it can, she doesn't want me working so she had all my projects moved out of the lab. There is nothing here to keep me busy."

" Well I'm here now so no more boredom."

" I'm sure there are a million other things you'd rather be doing then staying here. You hate it in here." Bo had never outright said she hated it but it was pretty obvious. It was the same way that most people hated going to the doctor's office.

" But I like spending time with you. Small sacrifices." Bo replied following Lauren back to her private room.

Bo was surprised to find that her nerves skyrocketed once they were in the privacy of the room. With the one bed and a few chairs. She'd been that room hundreds of times, spending almost three days straight Bo knew the room. But Lauren hadn't been awake before, Lauren hadn't been wearing adorable plaid pajama pants and low cut white tank top.

" You okay?" Lauren asked seeing Bo linger by the door.

" Fine. Just…"

" What?" Lauren asked concerned.

" Tempted. And I know I shouldn't be after what I did. But your irresistible Lauren." Lauren blushed at Bo's confession, she wasn't good at accepting compliments.

" You can be tempted."

" You're still weak. I don't want to over exert you."

" Bo get over here and kiss me."

Bo smiled, Lauren knew Bo wouldn't be able to resist such a command. In what could only be described as sauntering Bo walked over to Lauren, pausing a moment before cradling Lauren's face in her hands and bringing their lips together. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, not what Lauren was expecting from the usually dominant Bo.

" Mm you're holding back." Lauren said leaning in to Bo and finding that Bo wasn't taking the bait.

" I have to." Bo replied looking down at her hands that were interlocked with Lauren's.

" Why?" Lauren asked pressing a kiss to Bo's neck and feeling Bo tremble with barely restrained desire.

" Because I almost killed you last time. I should have killed you last time. I mean Dyson couldn't even heal me but you did. How?"

" I'm standing here kissing you and you want to talk about this now?" Lauren asked surprised at how frustrated and proud it made her that Bo could be distracted from her passion.

" You are very tempting believe me. But four days ago I almost killed you. I'm gonna need a while to convince myself that I'm not going to skip up again."

Lauren sat down on the bed and pulled Bo down next to her. There were so many conversations that they needed to have, each one of them Lauren didn't know how to begin. Should she begin with the whole Vex thing, or with her obligation to the Light Fae, or the new revelation that she hadn't even begun to understand yet.

" I have the injections for you."

" Right."

" It's a temporary solution but…"

" It's not going to be enough. Not with you." Bo had always known Lauren was different, a different feeling she got when she was with her. There was an ease that Bo felt around Lauren, a passion that burned so much brighter than any passion Bo had felt before. It didn't fade when Bo wasn't around Lauren. Lauren lingered on Bo's mind in ways Dyson never did. Bo's thoughts on Dyson were usually which different way she could get him into bed. Her relationship with Dyson didn't have the future beyond that. Lauren was the potential for a future Bo didn't think that she deserved.

" Hey, where did you go just now?" Lauren questioned having watched Bo's gaze grow distant. The way that it did when someone was deep in thought.

" Just thinking."

" About what?"

" You, us, everything."

" We'll figure it out."

" Nice to see you up and about." Amara said pleasantly. After the first day Lauren had convinced Amara that she could take care of herself well enough at home.

" Thanks. I only came here to check on a few things before taking those days off you're making me take." Lauren said her back to Amara.

" Taking my advice. Good."

" Advice? I remember it being more of an order."

" Advice, order, same thing."

" Not quite."

" You're mad at me." Amara commented finally. Realization downing on her when Lauren refused to turn to face her.

" Mad? No. I don't get to be mad. I'm a slave remember." Lauren replied bitterly.

" Lauren…"

" You knew this entire time. What had happened to me. You knew and you didn't tell me."

" It wasn't for me to tell. You had to be ready to know."

" So you just let me serve you wondering why I was meant to be a servant. Waking up as a slave and you didn't think I had the right to know why?" Lauren turned to face Amara anger burning in her eyes. For the first time Amara saw a different passion in Lauren, in their short time that they had been working together Amara had seen Lauren get passionate about her work, but she had never seen Lauren lose her temper. Lauren was stoic by nature, she was controlled, and she was often times annoyingly unflappable.

" I'm sorry Lauren."

" My entire life for the past five years has been a lie. And you're sorry. I feel so much better."

" Not a lie. You are still that same woman you were a week ago. You're just more now."

" I just need to process." Lauren finally said, calming down and realizing that she might have been a little out of line. But she wasn't going to apologize, Amara had still lied to her. Amara had still betrayed the fragile trust that they had been building.

" Of course, take the few days."

Both Lauren and Amara stared at each other their conversation unfinished, they had as much to talk about as Bo and Lauren did. Everything had changed now, Lauren had more leverage to negotiate with Amara for. But it wasn't time for that conversation, they needed to have a cooling off period. Lauren needed some time to think about what had been revealed to her, once she'd had a chance to process then they could come back and talk about it.

Bo walked into the lab with the intention of picking up Lauren for what was going to be the start of their one on one time. She'd told Kenzie that they would need the time, but not to hesitant to call if her if she needed anything. But when she turned the corner into the lab she saw Lauren and then Amara standing as if they were in the middle of a conversation but they weren't actually talking. It took both of them a minute to notice that Bo was there and Amara immediately started walking away.

" Enjoy your time off Dr. Lewis." Amara said pleasantly, as she passed Bo she paused, her body facing the exit but her head turning to face Bo. " Take care of her."

Once Amara was gone Bo turned to face Lauren who currently found the floor to be incredibly interesting and refused to look up to look at Bo. Bo walked into the lab, her protectiveness of Lauren flaring up as concern that Amara had done something to piss Lauren off mounted.

" Everything okay?" Bo asked cautiously.

" Yeah."

" You ready to go?"

" Ready." Grabbing her jacket Lauren followed Bo out of the lab, looking back at the lab for the first time not sure if she actually wanted to go back.

**Authors Note:** So there it is, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm currently working on chapter eight, Bo and Lauren's vacation together and also a hint at what is to come for both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys so much for your patience. This chapter is a little long, and it does hold true to the M rating. So be warned. Thanks again for baring with me.

Chapter Eight

Bo woke when the harsh brightness of the dawn hit her eyes through the partially closed blinds of Lauren's bedroom. When they had left the lab Lauren had suggested going back to her quarters insisting that Amara would keep her promise not to interfere. Lauren still looked tired and so Bo had ordered them both to bed since she hadn't slept well over the past few days either.

It was early morning from the color of the sky, maybe five or so. Such an ungodly hour was usually more of a 'going to sleep' time for Bo than waking up. Still, Bo was wrapped in the warm cocoon of Lauren's bed, and there really was no better place to be. Bo found she wanted to be awake to drink it all in. Lauren slept soundly next to her, the blonde facing her allowing Bo to see the complete ease Lauren had. The way all the worries went away. Biting her lower lip Bo tentatively reached out and tucked a few strands of blond locks out of Lauren's face, her fingertips taking in the softness of Lauren's skin.

Unaccustomed to being touched while she slept Lauren was jostled awake by the touch. Seeing Bo immediately made her smile.

" Hi." Lauren whispered stretching.

" Hey." Bo replied watching appreciating as Lauren's body moved under the thin sheet. The contours of Lauren's flawless body would have inspired lust from even the most celibate of people. " You're so beautiful."

" I just woke up. I don't even have make-up on."

" You don't need it." Bo insisted. Lauren blushed and turned into the pillow to hide it. " Don't hide." Bo said using her hand to gently turn Lauren back to face her.

" We should get up." Lauren suggested.

" No. We should stay right here. It's relaxing." Lauren had always been an early riser, she didn't stay in bed longer than she had to. But something about having Bo in her bed made Lauren tempted to stay there forever.

It took a minute for Lauren to relax back into the mattress next to Bo; a comfortable silence greeted her as Bo watched her. Lauren never felt more exposed than she did with Bo staring at her, like Bo could see into her soul. Normally that would have made her uncomfortable and she would have run. Lauren was good at being invisible; working for the Light Fae she was good at working under the radar. If she drew attention from the other Fae it was generally for something bad or something she wasn't doing. But with Bo looking at her with such intensity Lauren felt like she was the center of Bo's world, nothing else mattered to the raven haired Succubus in those moments.

There was so much that Lauren wanted to say, the two of them hadn't begun the talks that they had promised each other they would have. When they had gotten back to her quarters Lauren had almost expected that they would end up doing some talking. But Bo had meant it when she had told Lauren that they were going to get some sleep and start fresh the next day. Yet the silence felt so natural, so comfortable that Lauren didn't want to break it. There was a peace that came from lying together, an ease that Lauren had been afraid that they had lost with everything that had happened there had been so much awkwardness that filled their recent interactions, empty conversations that had been had simply because neither of them wanted to experience the painfully awkward silences. But this, lying together felt so right.

Bo sought out Lauren's hand and brought it between them so that their intertwined fingers were in between them. Bo's touch always held with it the promise of intimacy, even the most innocent of touches was enough to get Lauren's heart racing. Raising herself up on her elbow Bo looked down at Lauren, the way that Lauren shifted so that their eye contact never broke. Frowning when Bo slipped her hand out of Lauren's she was about to protest until she felt Bo's hand on the side of her face.

" So beautiful." Bo whispered. Lauren blushed and lowered her eyes for the first time breaking their gaze.

" You said that already." Lauren commented shyly.

" I mean it." Bo could see the way her touch was beginning to effect Lauren. It was subtle at first but Bo could see Lauren's aura. Lauren always burned brightly when Bo was around, intoxicatingly so. As her touch became more sensual Lauren's aura began to glow brighter. Shifting closer until their bodies pressed firmly together Bo brushed Lauren's lips with her thumb, feeling the soft skin beneath just waiting to be kissed. Whimpering helplessly as Lauren's lips parted invitingly and pressing a gentle kiss to Bo's thumb.

Lowering her lips closer to Lauren, even before their lips touched Bo could feel that spark that she had always felt when she was with Lauren. Bringing their lips together Bo was quickly swept up in everything Lauren, her senses overwhelmed by the blonde. Lauren's lips tasted so sweet Bo couldn't help but increase the contact, she wanted more, she _needed_ more. Parting Lauren's lips, Bo engaged the blonde in a passionate duel for control of the kiss.

Bo had forgotten how good of a kisser Lauren was, the way that it took her breath away. Even though she was generally the more dominant one, Bo felt completely powerless against Lauren. Gasping when Lauren shifted and pulled Bo on top of her. The movement so fluid Bo easily straddled Lauren and her kisses grew more passionate. Bo's head was spinning, she couldn't help but allow Lauren's arousal to crash into her own making it almost overwhelming.

As the moment's passed it could have been second or a small eternity, either way it didn't matter. There was nothing else in the world, just them. Lauren felt the pristine control that she had built to cover up the insecurities of being a human, even a brilliant one, in a Fae world. She wanted Bo, she wanted to express to Bo just how much she wanted this to happen. Drawing Bo's bottom lip into her mouth Lauren nipped at it with her teeth and heard as much as she felt Bo moan into her mouth. It was dangerous to tease a succubus but Lauren didn't care, she liked the sounds she was able to bring out in Bo.

" God I missed you." Lauren groaned when Bo tore her lips away from Lauren and kissed a trail down Lauren's exposed neck. Lauren's entire body hummed with arousal, her hands clutching at Bo, pulling the brunette's tank top higher to satisfy the need Lauren had to feel skin.

" I'm never going anywhere again." Bo promised looking up at Lauren, their eyes meeting. Lauren saw the tint of bright blue that showed just how aroused Bo was. But Bo was suppressing just how hungry this was making her. It made the fact that this was so much more than just a passionate romp in bed that much more apparent. This was the beginning of something unlike anything Bo had ever experienced before. She wanted more nights like this, moreover she didn't want this night to end.

Nudging Lauren's legs apart Bo brought her though up against Lauren and felt Lauren's hips immediately raise to meet her. It would be so easy to finish Lauren right there, Bo didn't need to be a succubus to know how turned on Lauren was. But she wanted it to last. Sitting up, in one fluid motion Bo removed her tank top, Lauren's was soon to follow as Lauren sat up allowing Bo to pull her shirt off. Crushing their lips back together, it was lips, teeth, and tongue with nothing gentle about it Bo was aware that she was probably bruising Lauren's lips but she didn't care. She couldn't tear herself away from Lauren if she tried, short of the world ending Lauren was the only thing that she wanted to focus on.

Covering Bo's breast with her hand Lauren felt Bo's hips buck against her own, unable to control her body. It was amazing how quickly Lauren could turn the tables on Bo, Bo was incapable of resisting Lauren. Jumping when she felt Lauren's hand at the waist band of her pants, untying them and then sliding her hand inside. Pulling away from the kiss to catch her breath Bo gasped for air as Lauren ran her fingernails against the inside of Bo's thigh. Sitting up on her knee's Bo braced herself on Lauren's shoulder to keep her upright.

Lauren knew exactly where to touch, knew just how to touch Bo to bring out the most pleasure. She'd barely been touched and already her head was spinning. Unsure what to do with her hands, but knowing that she needed to touch Lauren, Bo brought her free hand to the side of Lauren's face her forehead resting against Lauren's. When Lauren entered Bo the succubus trembled against Lauren, her breath hitching as her body filled with pleasure. It was one of the perks of being a succubus, because sex was how they healed she didn't just feel pleasure in one central location, Bo felt it everywhere. It made her entire body flush with pleasure as Lauren's fingers began to move.

" Lauren…" Bo whimpered, her breathing coming more and more rapidly as time went on. Lauren felt Bo grip her hair and shoulder to steady herself and found herself more than willing to accept the pain that would eventually come from it. Watching as Bo succumbed to pleasure, watched as Bo climbed closer and closer to climax was hypnotizing. Increasing the speed her fingers were moving Lauren knew that Bo was lost in passion now.

Lauren was fast becoming addicted to touching Bo, Bo was so responsive to her touch, and she felt so good against Lauren's skin. Bo was a succubus, she'd been with a lot people over the course of her adult life and it wasn't something that Lauren enjoyed thinking about. But this was something different, there was vulnerability in the way that Bo reacts to Lauren's touch. Bo had only ever felt like this with Lauren, she'd only ever felt Lauren's touch radiate through her entire body when she was with Lauren. Bo was opening herself up to Lauren in a way that was more than Bo ever had in their previous time together.

Both of them grew slick with sweat the longer they went, but they weren't in any hurry. Lauren's touch was slow and patient, though Lauren was sure that Bo would have been just fine with it being fast and hard and passion filled Lauren was determined for it to be different.

" Lauren you are driving me…crazy." Bo whimpered, it was so overwhelming. Lauren's touch felt so good, and she was so close but Lauren was determined to draw out Bo's passion. Something that no doubt Bo would thank you for later, but in that immediate moment Bo wanted Lauren to give her more. Lauren smiled at Bo's desperate plea.

Removing her hand from Bo, Lauren had never seen such outrage in someone's face before, such disbelief that she was stopping. Lauren couldn't help but laugh as Bo tried to voice her outrage but couldn't quite get her mouth to work. Taking the opportunity of Bo's silence Lauren turned them so that she was now on top of Bo. Bo yelped at the sudden movement, she hadn't expected such a thing from Lauren.

" Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." Lauren said kissing Bo quickly before beginning a long and torturous journey down Bo's body, pressing tantalizing kisses along Bo's exposed skin. Knowing that Bo would probably kill her if she took too long Lauren didn't spend nearly as much time as she would have liked familiarizing herself with Bo's perfect body. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Lauren didn't even pay attention to where she threw Bo's pants, though she did hear something go crashing to the ground. She'd clean it up later. Bo was ready for her, her skin hot and wet. Tasting Bo was nearly enough to push Lauren over the edge too, both of them were so aroused that it wouldn't take much. When Bo reached her climax it was with Lauren's name on her lips, pleasure flooded Bo's body, so mind numbingly, toe curling, intense and good that for the following minutes Bo wasn't even sure she could form coherent thoughts let alone words.

When Bo opened her eyes she found Lauren lying next to her, a smug smile tugging on her lips while she watched Bo completely unraveled next to her. There was no more beautiful sight. Bo smiled still trying to catch her breath while she pulled Lauren down to kiss her.

" My turn." Bo stated flipping them.

**Hours later**

Bo watched the last hints of light disappear from the sky as the sunset turned evening into night. A well satisfied smile plastered on her face while she lay naked and intertwined with Lauren. The two had spent the entire day making love, relearning each other's bodies.

" We're going to spend the entire two weeks in bed aren't we?" Lauren asked kissing Bo's shoulder spooning her from behind.

" I wouldn't say no." Bo offered, turning her head to face Lauren.

" I know a Chinese place that delivers." Lauren said as if that was actually an option. She may not have to go to work at the lab but if they spent an entire fourteen days locked in her quarters Bo would definitely be missed. And she really didn't want to have Kenzie come in and see them naked.

" One of us would have to get up to go answer the door." Bo said. " Lauren?"

" Hmm?"

" Can I ask you something?"

" Of course." Bo turned in Lauren's arms so that they were facing each other. Lauren waited to see what Bo wanted to ask her. Bo's question wasn't verbal, instead Lauren felt Bo's finger trace the scar in between her breasts. Lauren hadn't realized that with how much attention Bo had spent on her breasts that Bo had to have noticed the scar.

" It's complicated." Lauren said as an immediate reaction.

" You said you would tell me everything." Bo reminded non-judgmentally. Opening up was a challenge for Lauren, Bo knew that. Unlike Bo who wore her heart on her sleeve in so many ways.

" I'm afraid."

" Why?" Lauren sat up, pulling her sheet over her chest and bringing her knees up. Lauren didn't know how she was going to tell Bo what had just been explained to her. She'd thought she'd been a simple human and a part of her worried that Bo wouldn't like that she wasn't.

" I'm afraid that you might not like…that it will change how you feel about me." Lauren answered honestly. Bo grabbed Lauren's hand reassuringly and brought it to her lips.

" We've been through a lot. Nothing can change that."

" Okay. It's a very long story."

" I've got time." Bo replied resting her head on her hand and waited patiently.

" Five years ago, I was in the Congo on a research grant. We were trying to cure disease. There were about twenty of us. I'd been there for a few months and we were deep into the Congo. We had no idea that we had stumbled into a Fae battle ground. An ancient Fae feud of sorts that had grown so terrible that it involved both the Light and the Dark. Both the Ash and the Morrigan were there but none of us were the wiser. We were so naïve." Lauren laughed ruefully at the thought. They had been so stupid.

" It was late, probably around midnight maybe when the screams woke me. It sounded like an animal attack, we'd been warned about them and told what to do. My tent mate and I stayed in our tent, after all that's what they told us to do. And we listened, we heard their screams. People we'd grown close to, people we cared about were dying and there was nothing that we could do. I think about it all the time was there something that I could have done to save them? If I'd gone out there maybe I could have done something. Survivor's guilt I suppose.

" I don't know why I went out there. I think it was after the screams stopped. I wanted to see if anyone was still alive, anything that I could do to help. And I saw them. All of them. The bodies were just destroyed, torn to pieces. I'd seen animal attacks but nothing like that. I still remember their faces, the way that they were stuck in that last moment of terror."

" A Fae?" Bo asked.

" A particularly nasty one. I learned later that it was an unaligned Fae. One that was feared by both the Light and the Dark. That's why the Ash was there and the Morrigan. This Fae had been killing other Fae. It attacked us because it thought that we had been sent by them."

" It attacked you." It was a statement not a question.

" It came behind me, knocked me down but I never saw it. And then it was on top of me. In its true form there is no sight more terrifying. And then I felt it begin to tear at my chest."

" But the Light Fae. They saved you right? Stopped it?"

" No. The Fae took my heart. I died. And that's when the Light came. The Ash and a Fae named Reinald. He gave me his heart."

" You died?" Lauren didn't blame Bo for being doubtful, to say that she had been dead when she was laying there very much alive was a bit far-fetched.

" For several minutes I would assume. Reinald gave me his heart. He died so that I could live."

" Why would he do that? I thought Fae didn't have a lot of respect for humans."

" He saw in me a potential that he didn't want to have disappear."

" Potential?"

" A destiny." Lauren clarified. " I'm only beginning to understand it."

" So you were given a heart in return for your servitude?" There was something Bo had to be missing, something that didn't make sense in the whole story.

" The heart they gave me was powerful. Reinald was an ancient Fae. Remember how I told you about Fae genetics. Fae genes are only passed down as dominant genes if both parents have them?"

" I remember."

" My great grandfather was Fae."

" What does that mean?"

" Reinald's heart was Fae. I am part Fae. Recessive Fae genes are awakening because of the fact that Reinald's heart saved me from dying when you fed on me."

" You're Fae." Bo didn't quite believe it.

" Sort of. It's not as simple as that and there are a lot of tests I need to run but there is a part of me that is now Fae." Lauren had been afraid to look at Bo, afraid that Bo might have an unfavorable reaction to what she was being told.

" Hey, Lauren look at me." Bo waited for Lauren to lift her gaze before continuing. " You're alive. That's all that really matters to me."

" I swear I didn't know until recently. I thought I was just human."

" Human or Fae, as long as you're you that's all that matters to me." Bo replied kissing Lauren gently.

" I'm really glad to hear you say that."

" I'm glad you told me. Honesty is all I'll ever ask from you Lauren."

" I can do that."

" Let's get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

**The Airport**

Thane stood at the center of the arrival terminal, his face showing a mild disgust at the sight of it all. Humans. He scoffed at the thought, he much preferred his isolation away from the human infection that was spreading through the Fae world. Watching as a woman walked toward him, her cell phone held tightly to her hear while she walked barely paying attention to where she was walking or that she soon would be colliding with him. Taking a step to the side Thane watched as she didn't even look up to acknowledge how close she'd come to hitting him.

For only a fraction of a moment Thane wondered if it was worth coming to civilization, he could have stayed back in the Congo where he wouldn't have to worry about people. And then he remembered why he was there and a twisted smile pulled at his lips. His mouth watered at the thought of why he was there. Looking at the torn piece of paper that had on it scribbled just two worlds. Two words that could draw him out of seclusion.

She's alive.

**Authors Note: **So I was pondering giving Lauren some form of Fae ability. What do you guys think? Think that goes to far with the AU or would it be just right? Please let me know what you guys think.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you guys again for being so awesome and reading my story. I promise chapter 10 will be uploaded a lost faster than these last two chapters. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Nine

" Are you sure you're okay with this?" Lauren followed Bo out of her car towards the Dal. They'd been in Lauren's quarters for days, just reconnecting. The conversations that they had reminded Bo of all the reasons why Lauren was so special, the blond listened just as much as she talked.

" Bo, you haven't seen Kenzie in three days. She's your best friend. You should spend some time with her. I'm just surprised you want me to come along." Lauren had expected Bo to go stir crazy at some point, it was optimistic to think that she and Bo would be spending most of their time together but Lauren knew realistically that Bo would need to branch out and go have her own life. Just because Lauren was given time off didn't mean that Bo was allowed the same luxury.

" Of course I want you to be there. You're important to me." Boo replied as if Lauren's surprise was ridiculous. The Dal was loud and full of people as they were used to seeing it. But still there were seats available by the bar in their usual spot in front of Trick's usual post. A bright smile threated to split his cheeks when he saw Lauren walking towards him.

" Hey Lauren! How are you doing?" Trick asked coming around the bar to greet Lauren properly.

" I feel great Trick, thanks." Lauren answered warmed by the affection and concern that Trick seemed to have for her.

" Good, we were worried." Trick offered. Lauren was about to thank Trick again when she felt a force nearly knock her off her feet. Before she could even think about being afraid Lauren looked down and saw that it was Kenzie's arms that were around her. The short Goth had given her an almost running hug when she saw the blonde enter the Dal.

" Hi Kenzie." Bo said laughing at the sight. It was truly a priceless sight to see the look on Lauren's face when Kenzie had practically tackled her.

" Doc, don't you ever scare me like that again! I am too young to get worry lines!" Kenzie scolded against Lauren's shoulder.

" I will try not to." Lauren said laughing when Kenzie let her go.

" Better try hard Hot Pants or Bo Bo might have a stroke."

The three sat down at the bar and Trick set drinks down in front of them. Conversation flowed easily, Kenzie let them both know what they had missed while they were in what Kenzie called boring honeymoon bliss. Kenzie had spent most of her time at the Dal while Bo was with Lauren, there weren't many clients that wanted help from Kenzie without Bo. Lauren liked to see the carefree, playful side that Kenzie seemed to bring out in Bo.

Lauren was the first to see Dyson enter the Dal with Hale and a woman she'd never seen before. Dread came over Lauren when she wondered how Bo would react to seeing Dyson given their unresolved history.

" Hey Doc. How are you doing?" Hale asked leaning over Kenzie and stealing a swig of her beer.

" Much better, thank you Hale." Lauren replied though her attention was quickly stolen by Dyson. The wolf looked at her suspiciously like he already knew something was different about her. He probably in some small way could smell it.

" I'm glad you're okay." Dyson said genuinely.

" Thank you Dyson."

" I'm Bo." Bo said extending her hand to the woman that had come into the bar with them.

" Ciara. I'm a friend of Dyson from a long time ago." Came the polite and very proper reply. Bo looked the woman up and down, she was beautiful and there was definitely something between her and Dyson. No matter how much both of them tried to hide it.

" Nice to meet you. This is Kenzie, and Lauren." Ciara turned to both of them and nodded her greeting.

" Dr. Lauren Lewis?" Ciara asked having heard about Laure and her work with the Fae. Lauren was known as the authority on all things Fae, even abroad.

" Guilty." Lauren said sheepishly.

" I'm honored." Ciara replied. " Perhaps sometime we could talk shop." Ciara suggested.

" Of course."

" When she's not on vacation that is." Bo chimed in wrapping her arm around Lauren's waist. She wouldn't say that she was jealous but she didn't like the potential of another woman paying such close attention to Lauren.

" Absolutely."

" So what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Bo asked.

" Work mostly."

**Old Glass Factory – Neutral Territory**

" I didn't fail!" Thane roared at the implication that he hadn't upheld his end of the bargain. " You told me the human doctor needed to die. I made her dead. I took her heart fresh out of her body and felt it stop beating in my hand before I devoured it."

" And yet she is still walking around!" Thane glared at the man who dared speak to him like that. But Thane knew that just as his appearance was only a shell to be used until another came along the Garuda was much more terrifying under the surface and not someone that Thane wanted to cross.

" How was I supposed to know that Reinald would give the human his heart?"

" My friend I told you she was special. With her alive my plans cannot come to fruition. Take care of it." The emphasis the Garuda placed on the last syllable hinted at the malice that he was capable of should Thane fail.

" Any preference on how?"

" I want her to suffer. I want the succubus to watch as the life leaves her lovers body, I want her to find her lovers body mangled and know that there is nothing she can do."

" I know the perfect way."

" Don't fail me Thane."

" You sure you're alright?" Trick asked once he was able to get Lauren alone. Bo and Kenzie were busy with a game of pool against Dyson and Hale. Lauren nodded, she wanted to tell Trick. But she couldn't quite find the courage to do so. Of all the people to tell, Trick made the most logical sense. He had centuries of knowledge that Lauren could draw on for advice and some hint at what that meant for her. But still Lauren hesitated on telling anyone other than Bo.

" I'm good, really." Lauren emphasized.

" So you and Bo. Is that official now or…"

" Trick are you meddling?" Lauren teased. Trick blushed, Lauren was right he didn't usually meddle in others affairs but he cared for Bo and for Lauren, their happiness meant a lot to him.

" Sorry."

" I don't know what we are. We haven't really made anything official. Not that I'm expecting we will."

" What do you mean?"

" Bo is a succubus. We both know that monogamy isn't exactly hardwired into her genetic code." Lauren said looking over at Bo. Their eyes met briefly and they shared a smile. That's what made it so painful, Lauren knew that Bo would try to be monogamous, Bo would give everything she had to the relationship that they would form together and Bo would ultimately fail. Not for lack of effort, but because of who Bo was.

" You'd be okay with that?" Trick asked.

" I love her. I'm so ridiculously in love with her that I would be. Because I want her to be healthy." Lauren knew that it would be hard. She couldn't even fool herself into thinking it would be easy to see Bo with someone else.

" You are a very brave woman." Trick said. Lauren always seemed to be surprising him.

" Or stupid. I'm not sure which yet."

" Well, happiness looks good on you Doc."

Across the bar Kenzie watched Bo glance over at Lauren for what had to be the hundredth time since they had started their game. Kenzie couldn't tell if it was out of concern or longing. To be honest Kenzie couldn't say she was surprised that Bo ended up picking Lauren. There was just so much that made sense about their relationship Kenzie always assumed it was just a matter of time. She just hoped for her friend's sake that it lasted.

" She ain't going anywhere." Kenzie said finally.

" Huh?"

" Lauren. She isn't gonna disappear. You keep looking over at her like you expect her to disappear."

" No I just…"

" Expect her to disappear?" Kenzie asked raising an eyebrow.

" Okay, okay. I get it I'm sorry." Bo said turning her attention back to the game.

" May I sit here?" Lauren turned and found Ciara standing next to her.

" Of course."

" Watching them play can be quite boring." Ciara offered.

" Hence why I am over here." Lauren replied playfully. It was the only way not to feel like the stereotypical girlfriend on the sidelines.

" Very wise."

" So how long do you think you'll be in town?" Lauren asked conversationally. Since Dyson was the only thing the two seemed to have in common Lauren wanted very much to talk about anything but that.

" I have a meeting with Amara in the morning to discuss that. I'm hoping for quite a while." Ciara offered.

" You know Amara?"

" I've known her for ages. Her clan and mine were very close for a very long time." Lauren tried to imagine what Amara might have been in her youth. Even as time had passed Lauren found herself still angry at Amara for keeping such a secret. Though it almost didn't seem fair that it was a secret that Amara in many ways inherited.

" You're staring at me." Lauren commented after several minutes of having Ciara looking at her as if she were something to be studied. Ciara immediately looked away blushing bright red at being caught.

" I apologize. It's just that you aren't what I expected."

" What do you mean?"

" You are quite well known throughout the Fae world. The authority on almost all things Fae. I sort of expected someone…older." Ciara finished somewhat sheepishly. It was so easy for Fae to forget that human lives were so short, especially if they didn't interact often. Ciara couldn't remember the last human that she had prolonged contact with.

" I get that a lot." Lauren replied putting Ciara at ease. " What would you like to do here?"

" Well I hear there is a position on the High Council." Ciara had been as surprised as anyone when they had contacted her. Ciara would need Amara's permission and would need the overall vote of the existing council. But she had been nominated.

" The Council?"

" Nothing is set in stone of course but it is a possibility."

" That's wonderful."

" Enough about me. Tell me about you. Surely there are stories that you could tell."

" Unfortunately I am bound by doctor patient confidentiality."

" Fair enough. I hope to be friends Lauren. I would like that very much."

" Me too."

*~*~*~* **Lauren's Quarters**

Lauren woke from the depths of unconsciousness by the persistent ringing that echoed throughout her bedroom. Opening her eyes Lauren found her phone was lighting up like a Christmas tree on her night stand. Tempted to ignore the offending device Lauren stared at it while it continued to ring, it had to be important otherwise they wouldn't call her in the middle of the night. Reluctantly, Lauren reached over Bo's slumbering form and grabbed the phone.

" Hello." Lauren greeted her voice hushed as she quickly slipped from the bed so not to disturb the sleeping succubus.

" Lauren, its Amara." Lauren looked at her alarm clock, they'd only gotten back from the Dal an hour previous.

" I thought you were giving me time."

" I was. But something has happened and you need to come to the lab immediately." There was a tone in Amara's voice Lauren had never heard before. It sounded like fear.

" I'll be right there."

" There is an escort outside your quarters." Amara said before hanging up. Staring at the phone for several minutes waiting for her brain to wake up completely Lauren's gaze flickered up at the bed when Bo began to stir. Bo wasn't going to like that she had to go to the lab when she was supposed to be on vacation. But if Amara had sent an escort than whatever had happened must have been terrible. Sadly, Lauren was pretty sure that whatever it was the patient was already dead. If it had been a life threatening situation their phone call would have been much different, and the escort wouldn't be waiting outside, he'd be in her bedroom pulling her from her bed.

Throwing on a blouse that hung in her closet, perfectly ironed Lauren got dressed. All the while watching as Bo slept, she'd have to wake Bo before she left. Leaving a note seemed so impersonal.

" Bo." Lauren whispered kissing the brunette's ear Lauren saw Bo smiled even in her sleep.

" Hey." Even half asleep Bo reached for Lauren, frowning when she found cloth instead of skin. Opening her eyes Bo saw Lauren fully dressed. " Where are you going?"

" I have to go to the lab for a few hours."

" I thought you were on vacation." Bo protested.

" I am, something has come up and I need to go. I'll be back before you wake up again." Lauren said. She knew that Bo didn't want to go back to sleep but she was tired and sleep was already beginning to take hold again.

" Kay, come back soon."

*~*~*~* **Lauren's Lab 20 minutes later**

Lauren followed her escort through the hallway, he hadn't been very forthcoming with information having said nothing to her the entire walk to through the compound. She didn't take it personally, the escort probably didn't know what was going on. His task was to deliver Lauren to the lab, not to ask questions. Turning into the lab, Lauren found there was a body lying on her exam table. Amara stood next to it looking at it as if the answers she was looking for would simply appear before her.

" What happened?" Lauren asked grabbing a pair of gloves and slipping them on so easily it was like second nature.

" A Fae killing. We aren't sure who the victim is but I have Dyson and Hale looking into it. That is not what concerns me. It's this." Lauren watched as Amara removed the white sheet covering the otherwise naked body. Already, the lab assistants had removed the clothes as evidence and delivered them to Dyson and Hale.

Lauren had seen many gruesome things in her line of work. But nothing that had ever turned her blood ice cold. The Fae's chest had been torn open, rib bones and jagged edges of sternum appeared at the edge of the wound.

" I want you to confirm if his heart is missing." Amara said mostly confident that her suspicion was correct. But obediently Lauren reached into the chest cavity. Finding there that the inside was still warm, he hadn't been dead long.

" It's gone." Lauren said as clinically as possible. " There are…er..plenty of Fae that remove the hearts of their victims." Lauren offered. Both didn't want to admit where their thoughts drifted.

" Of course, still I want you to remain on the compound as a precaution. If you must venture out, have the Succubus with you. No other excursions without first checking with me." Amara said firmly. She would not let Lauren put herself at unnecessary risk.

" With Bo?" Lauren asked, despite herself a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

" I figure the only other person that wants to keep you safe more than me is Bo. So she'll keep you safe when you are not here." Amara explained needlessly.

" Thank you."

" We're probably worried over nothing." Amara offered with a comforting pat on Lauren's shoulder.

" I'll finish the autopsy and report my findings as soon as possible." Lauren said shrugging off her lab coat, she was going to need a pair of scrubs if she was going to open the man up.

*~*~*~* **Lauren's Quarters**

Bo was not generally a patient person. She was the sort who favored instant gratification to waiting even five minutes for something. So when the clock announced that Lauren was more than an hour later than she said she was going to be, Bo started getting anxious. There was nothing keeping her at Lauren's, she could go home and be with Kenzie or she could find something else to entertain her time. But she stayed just wanting to make sure that Lauren got home okay.

After just a few days with Lauren, being as normal of a couple as Bo could ever remember being, she found herself strangely addicted to it. It wasn't that they were even doing anything special or spectacular. They were just spending time together, on some nights Lauren would be at her desk doing whatever scholarly thing she did and Bo would be flipping through channels. It was domestic and Bo didn't find it boring in the slightest.

Hearing the door open Bo expected to find her blonde lover come in. She didn't expect to see the Ash. Bo didn't really have any harsh feelings for Amara, from what she'd heard from Lauren the Ash was a large leap better than the old one. But still, Amara was the Ash and Bo didn't like anyone who claimed ownership of Lauren.

" I was hoping I would find you here." Amara said cordially. Looking the succubus up and down, she knew simply from what she'd been told about Bo that Bo was not one she wanted to become unfavorably mixed up with. Bo was powerful, more so than even she realized, and Amara needed Bo to eventually align with the Light.

" Where's Lauren? I thought you were going to give her some time off." Bo demanded.

" I apologized to Lauren for the interruption. But you have to understand, Lauren is still one of my best physicians and I needed her help with a case that has just come up. It is part of the reason I am here." Amara offered. She remained in the foyer, and judging by Bo's defensive stance she wasn't welcome to venture in any further.

" What case?" Bo asked.

" Has Lauren had the chance to tell you why she is aligned to the Light?" Amara asked.

" She told me about what happened in the Congo." Bo confirmed.

" Good. The Fae that attacked Lauren and her party, I fear is in the city."

" You fear? You don't know?"

" This isn't the type of Fae that announces its presence. But there is a body on Lauren's autopsy table right now with its heart missing."

" What do you need from me?"

" Keep Lauren safe when I cannot." Bo hesitated. Her immediate sarcastic response cut short when she saw that Amara meant what she said.

" I would never let anything bad happen to her."

" I'm going to hold you to that." Amara said before turning and leaving Bo standing in the center of Lauren's living room completely dumbfounded.

*~*~*~* **Police Station**

Dyson looked up from his computer monitor when a manila file folder was dropped on his hands stopping his typing. Seeing Hale standing expectantly Dyson indulged his friend and partner and opened the file. Closing it almost a millisecond later Dyson gripped Hale's arm and pulled him into the nearest empty office.

" Are you insane! Carrying around photos of Fae related business here?" Dyson growled keeping his voice low.

" I was looking into the case the Ash has us looking into. The last time victims with that MO were found was in the Congo five years ago bunch of doctors got killed. Flip to the last page." Hale said looking down at the file for emphasis, despite being pissed Dyson did as he was told and began flipping through the photocopies. When he got to the last page his eyes swept over the document. A list of all those who had died. Dr. Lauren Lewis was the second the last name on the list.

" What the hell is going on here?" Dyson asked closing the file.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Lauren finally relented as the noon hour rolled around and she was still working on the autopsy to call Bo. The autopsy alone would take the majority of the day, the paperwork after that would consume most of her evening. Bo had been surprisingly understanding about the whole thing. Though Bo did make Lauren promise to call when she was done.

Hearing the door to the back autopsy room open Lauren looked up. Dyson stood just inside the doorway, his arms crossed in the way that usually meant he was going to say something superior and insulting.

" I'm busy Dyson. Whatever it is will have to wait." Lauren said returning her attention to the corpse. The way that the heart had been removed was amazing, had it not been for the jagged edges of flesh Lauren would have guessed that they were made by scalpels.

" The Congo, five years ago." Dyson said.

" Excuse me?" Lauren asked straightening up, hiding her concern that Dyson was talking about something that he shouldn't know.

" The Ash asked us to look into the case. It turns out that five years ago there was a mass murder matching this killers MO." Dyson explained.

" I don't need to tell you that there are multiple members of the same clan Dyson." Lauren said.

" not this kind of Fae. They were nearly made extinct hundreds of years ago. There are only about half a dozen now." He was fishing for information, expecting, possibly even hoping Lauren would fold under his perfected interrogation techniques.

" What are you suggesting Dyson?"

" I have a list of all the murder victims. Do you know your name is on that list?" Dyson finally said. walking towards Lauren as if he was expecting her to transform into some dangerous Fae.

" You don't know what you're talking about." Lauren said.

" Break it down for me."

" I don't owe you an explanation."

" I knew you couldn't be trusted. Haven't you hurt Bo enough." Dyson demanded.

" What bo and I have is none of your concern. You made that clear to her, remember."

" She is still under my protection."

" She doesn't need protection from me Dyson. Despite whatever story you have concocted in your mind. I'm not the villain you want me to be."

" Then explain to me why you are supposed to be dead."

" No."

Lauren didn't even see Dyson move before she felt the force of being thrown against the far wall. The sting of the impact overshadowed by the tight grip Dyson had on her throat. The pressure he was exerting on her throat wasn't enough to crush her wind pipe but definitely enough to bruise it. if he didn't kill her she wouldn't be able to breathe without pain for some days. Dyson stared at her, but it seemed more like he was staring through her. There was an empty rage that frightened Lauren.

" Dyson…stop." Lauren gasped. Each small breath of air something that she had to devote her entire body to obtaining. Grabbing his arms to help steady herself Lauren knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself up much longer.

" You're hiding something!" He growled. Closing her eyes Lauren expected that her time was running out. Dyson's strength could break every bone in her body without him even breaking a sweat. Putting her hand on Dyson's face, feeling the short stubble of his beard prick at her palm Lauren wasn't sure what possessed her to do it, or even what she was doing. But when she opened her eyes Dyson saw that it wasn't Lauren's chocolate brown eyes, her eyes shown a bright gold.

Dyson could never begin to explain the wave of calm that spread through him. The serenity that was better than any drug and twice as potent. He dropped her, stepping away as she slid down the wall.

" What did you just do to me?" Dyson demanded shaking the cloud from his head.

" I…" Lauren began before beginning to cough.

" What did you do?"

Both Dyson and Lauren jumped when the door opened and Amara appeared. Looking between the two Amara walked towards Dyson and her hand crossed his face with painful contact sending Dyson stumbling backward.

" You are in my house! And you dare attack one of my own! You must have a death wish _dog._" Amara's words were spoken through clenched teeth, but she didn't shout. The level tone she maintained was far more frightening than any yelling.

" What did she do to me?" Dyson demanded.

" Get out." Amara ordered. Dyson looked between them once more his gaze lingering on Lauren. She remained on the ground grasping her throat, already dark purple and blue bruises were beginning to form in the shape of his hand. He couldn't explain it. the anger that filled him, it didn't feel like his own. He was angry that she wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know, but not angry enough to attack Lauren.

" I'm sorry Lauren." Dyson said before leaving. Amara turned to Lauren and knelt in front of her, reaching out to gently probe Lauren's injuries and found that Lauren jerked away from her.

" He's a prat. One that will soon be taught manners I can promise you that." Amara said, her tone softer than Lauren had ever heard it.

" It's okay, really."

" No it's not. I'll get you some ice." Amara offered. Lauren couldn't help but watch in awe at the Ash's retreating form. Unsure if she should tell Amara what had happened. While she had a moment to herself Lauren stood slowly, testing her strength.

" Thanks." Lauren said accepting the bag of ice.

" Something happened didn't it?" Amara asked seeing the way Lauren averted her gaze whenever Amara looked at her.

" Aside from Dyson trying to kill me?"

" Lauren, tell me."

" I did something to him. I don't know what. Or how to explain it really. But I touched him and something happened. It is when he woke up from his rage." Lauren said. Amara nodded as if what Lauren had said made perfect sense.

" I was afraid of this." Amara commented.

" Meaning?"

" You were always more Fae than you ever knew. There is a reason you chose to become a doctor. The innate want to help people. The selflessness. All of these are Aos Si traits. But you know that. You've been studying them I'm sure. But Reinald always had the ability to calm those around him. It was one of his many gifts. I'm not sad that you've acquired that gift from him." Amara explained.

" Calm people?"

" You must have wondered why people always open up to you. Tell you their secrets without you asking, they feel comfortable around you. It is that trait magnified."

" Great." Lauren murmured.

" You'll learn to control it. you reacted out of the desire to live." Amara tried to comfort.

" I've got paperwork to do."

" Lauren, you need to tell them. With what is coming, you will need your allies to be with you completely. Now is not the time for secrets."

*~*~*~*** The Dal**

Dyson knocked back his third drink and motioned for Trick to pour him another. The bar keep poured the drink with a frown, he knew something was bothering his friend. There were few reasons that would drive Dyson to drink in the middle of the day. Dyson still tried to make sense of what had happened that afternoon. He'd always kept such tight control over his more animal side, it was something that he took great pride in. To lose that, and not know why it was enough to drive him mad with questions.

" Looks like you've got quite a shiner there." Trick said finally broaching what might have happened.

" It was not a good day." Dyson answered his eyes looking down at the old wood of the bar.

" Whoa D-man did you walk into a door or something?" Kenzie asked throwing her arm around Dyson from behind. Sitting down next to Dyson, Bo inspected the bruise. Having suffered her fair share of blows over the years she knew that whoever had hit Dyson had a lot of power behind it.

" Courtesy of the Ash." Dyson said with a sad smile. He knew that he had to tell Bo what he'd done before Lauren got the chance. There was nothing redeemable about what he had done, but he hoped if he was noble enough to tell her what had happened then maybe Bo would be slightly more forgiving.

" The Ash did that to you? What'd you do to piss her off?" Bo asked intrigued. Amara seemed so mild mannered, not the physically violent type.

" I went to talk to Lauren about the case that the Ash asked us to investigate. I had some questions and before I knew it I was so angry…so angry like nothing I had ever felt before and I…" Dyson stopped looking at Bo, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

" You what?" Bo asked.

" I attacked her."

" You did what?" Trick demanded before Bo could.

" I don't know what happened." Dyson tried to explain. Watching as Bo pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Lauren's number Dyson looked up at Trick. Another case of uncharacteristic anger that Trick had been tracking since he began getting reports.

" So the Ash clocked you for hurting the doc?" Kenzie asked gearing up to keep Bo from killing Dyson, even if she had to admit she was surprised that Dyson would attack Lauren. Dyson always commented on how frail humans were, how breakable they were and how much restraint it took being around them.

" I deserve worse." Dyson confessed. " Bo I swear to you, I didn't mean to. It just happened."

" It just _happened?_ What the Hell kind of reasoning is that? You attack my girlfriend and the only thing you say to me is _it happened?_"

" Bo, you should calm down. This isn't the place to have a fight like this." Kenzie offered putting her arm around Bo to keep the brunette from lunging at Dyson.

" Is she alright?"

" She's okay. The Ash was looking after her when I left." Dyson said.

" You better pray to God she is." Bo didn't even try and mask her threat. She wanted Dyson to be afraid. If Lauren was any less than okay she would hunt Dyson down and make him pay for what he'd done, their past together be damned.

" When you see her, will you tell her I'm sorry?"

" I know you didn't mean it Dyson." Lauren said from the doorway, after Amara's parting words of wisdom Lauren had decided there was no time like the present to tell them what was going on. She'd called the station house and asked Hale where Dyson was, and had only assumed that Kenzie and Bo would be there. Bo saw Lauren and her eyes immediately zeroed in on the bruises on her neck.

" Are you okay?" Bo asked coming to stand in front of Lauren, reaching out and gingerly touching the bruise Bo dropped her hand instantly the moment she saw Lauren wince.

" I'm fine. Just a few bruises, I've had worse." Lauren offered trying to appease the succubus and seeing that she'd only made it worse. Glancing at their group of friends who had become captivated by the sight Lauren took Bo's hand and pulled her into a secluded corner away from prying eyes. Wordlessly pulling Bo to her Lauren kissed Bo deeply drawing a surprised moan from Bo. " I'm okay." Lauren whispered when they parted.

" I can't…stand the thought of something happening to you." Bo said in a low voice, keeping her eyes downcast she was afraid to look at Lauren with how pathetic she thought she sounded.

" Dyson didn't mean it. And he was just trying to protect you." Lauren offered running her fingers through Bo's hair trying to calm her but still feeling how tense Bo was. The way that Bo's fingers gripped at the material of her shirt, so tightly that it seemed Bo was afraid to let go.

" Protect me? From what?"

" From me. He discovered some things about the Congo. It's time to tell them Bo." Lauren had initially told Bo that she didn't want anyone else knowing, not even Kenzie whom Bo usually told everything to. Up until then Bo had kept that promise and not spoken a word of it.

" Are you sure? I thought you said the more people that know the more dangerous it could be for you."

" Amara said with what we think is coming, they're going to find out. It's better that it comes from me."

" Okay. If you're sure."

When the two emerged from their corner the conversation that had been going on between Kenzie, Dyson, and Trick quickly came to a halt. Lauren was pleased to find that Hale had joined them since they had been separate from the group. Looking down when she felt Bo interlock their fingers Lauren couldn't help the faint blush that colored her cheeks. She'd need the support if she was going to get through this conversation.

**Thank you guys for your feedback on if Lauren should have any sort of Fae abilities. I hope you like what I've done with it. This was only a small part of it, it will get explained better as the chapters progress.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you guys for your patience. Hope you enjoy. :-)  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

Lauren had never liked being the center of attention. Usually when she was growing up, wherever the spotlight was Lauren was furthest from it. So with all the attention, from everyone she considered to be her friends staring at her Lauren was a little nervous. Reaching into her pocket Lauren felt the folded piece of paper press against her skin and grasped it between her fingers. Knowing what it said Lauren handed it to Dyson without unfolding it.

The wolf looked down at the paper cautiously, not sure what he would find there. When he unfolded it he read the document quickly. It was a photocopy of a translated document but he knew immediately what it was.

" This is a death certificate." Dyson announced looking at Lauren.

" Who's?" Hale asked peering down at the paper.

" Mine." Lauren said. Knowing that what she had just said required further explanation she must have made eye contact with each of them before she looked back down at the paper. It still creeped her out to look at it, even knowing that it was just a formality. Something that would keep anyone that had ever known her from looking for her. " I was in the Congo five years ago. My camp was attacked by a very dangerous Fae. It killed twenty people that night before it was done."

" So, this is just a fake then?" Kenzie asked looking at it as the paper made its founds.

" I wish. I was the last one that it came for. That's probably why I was able to be saved."

" Saved by what?" Dyson questioned still weary.

" The Fae that attacked my camp had been on the radar of the Light and the Dark for a while. When it attacked, one of the Fae that had been in the area saved me."

" How?" Trick asked, he knew better than anyone that there were many types of Fae rituals, each one more dangerous than the one before.

" He gave me his heart." Lauren replied.

" An Aos Si?" Trick asked surprised. He didn't think that there were many of those left. Let alone one to be there at the right place at the right time.

" A say what?" Kenzie asked feeling that they should know by now to speak in English around her.

" Aos Si are an ancient race of Fae. Some even believe they were the beginning of the Fae. One of their abilities is that they are able to give their own lives to save another. It's a complex ritual, but I've never heard of it happening." Trick knew that he was staring at Lauren and that he probably shouldn't. But to have known Lauren for so long and not know. Lauren must be very special.

" Why would the Aos Si do that?" Dyson asked in the tone that he got whenever he was talking about humans. For all the redeemable qualities Dyson had he was awfully racist against humans.

" His name was Reinald. And unfortunately he wasn't around for me to ask." Lauren stated as harshly as Dyson had posed his question.

" Reinald? The Reinald?" Trick asked.

" That means something?" Bo asked seeing Trick's reaction as a possible bad sign. Trick didn't do surprised.

" Mentor to the Old Ash and brother of the current Ash. That Reinald?" Trick clarified.

" One and the same."

" Wow."

" What?" Lauren asked. Her hand subconsciously going to her chest where she could feel her heart beating strongly.

" Aos Si are unique in that the longer they live the more powerful they become. Fae legends say that after so many millennia Aos Si become the Gods of the Fae world. Reinald was one of the oldest." Lauren lowered her gaze, her guilt when she'd discovered the truth had been great but then to hear all the things people loved about him, hear how exceptional he was. Lauren's guilt only got worse.

" So…I know that I'm only human here but is there something that I'm missing. So this dude gave you a heart transplant. Nice of him sure, but doesn't seem exactly Fae like." Kenzie offered.

"It's a bit more complicated than a simple heart transplant Kenzie." Trick offered for Lauren, she was going to launch into a full explanation but both of them knew that she would lose Kenzie by the second sentence in.

" So the killing of the Fae. The way he was killed, could be related to what happened in the Congo?" Dyson asked drawing the attention back to the reason why he was there. He didn't care about the reason Lauren was tied to the Fae.

" Possibly." Lauren answered feeling Bo's grip on her hand tighten. " But unlikely, there are hundreds of other Fae that feed on the heart of others. The only reason I'm telling you this is because if it is related, you guys should know."

" Gross. Can't you Fae do anything normal?" Kenzie asked her face twisted up in disgust.

Thankfully conversation after that flowed rather harmoniously, questions naturally, but Lauren expected that. But Lauren also knew from the looks Trick kept giving her that there was more that he wanted to ask her when they weren't in a public arena. At the first opportunity Trick motioned for Lauren to follow him into his study. With Bo otherwise occupied with Kenzie she followed.

" Have you inherited any of his traits?" Trick asked once the door was closed.

" One." Lauren answered honestly, there was no point lying to Trick.

" Which one?"

" Amara said it was the ability to calm. That all Aos Si have it."

" She'd know. Lauren do you understand the consequences of what has happened? Through no choice of your own what you have been signed up for? Reinald didn't just give you his heart the ritual is much more in depth than that. He gave you his life force. His chi. And it was just been lying dormant in you until Bo killed you."

" You say that like I asked for this to happen to me!" Lauren cried her eyes gleaming with inexpressible rage. She was taking it out on Trick and he was probably the last person that he should be taking it out on.

" I know, I'm sorry. I'm just afraid for you."

" Right now I don't think that you need to be." Lauren offered, with Bo in her life Lauren really doubted that she would need any more protection than that, but then there was Amara.

" Does Bo know all of this?"

" She told me." Bo said from her spot just inside the door. She hadn't been there for very long but she had gotten concerned when Lauren and Trick suddenly disappeared. Both Lauren and Trick looked at the dark haired succubus, appearing almost guilty looking like they had been caught doing something they shouldn't.

" I'm sorry to steal her away. I just wanted to talk to Lauren a little more." Trick offered apologetically. Knowing how Bo could be protective, bordering on possessive, the last thing that Trick wanted was to piss Bo off.

Bo approached Lauren slowly, wrapping her arms around Lauren's slender waist and pulling the blonde towards her ever so slightly. It was such an intimate gesture that Trick forced him to look away. There was a lot that they would have to face but Trick wasn't worried.

*~*~*~* **Bo and Kenzie's House**

" Bo this is not necessary." Lauren said exasperated, watching Bo set down her duffle bag filled with clothes that Bo had practically packed for Lauren. When they had gotten back to Lauren's after the Dal, Bo had posed the idea that until the mystery was solved Lauren come and stay with them. The discussion, bordering on argument, that followed had Lauren inquire how she would be safer outside the Ash's compound especially if Bo stayed with her. Bo's response was that if there really was someone that was out to get Lauren then she needed to be somewhere other than where she was expected to be. There was something so surprisingly logical about Bo's argument that Lauren ended up agreeing.

" So you've said. The _entire_ drive over here." Bo replied with an appeasing smile to show Lauren that she wasn't actually angry.

" I think that everyone is just overreacting." Lauren offered following Bo up into her bedroom. It was a place that Lauren knew well but had spent such little time there. Watching Bo in her comfort zone was such a rewarding sight, Bo had grown comfortable in her quarters even so far as treating Lauren's quarters as her own. But there were very few places where Bo didn't feel the weight of the world crushing her shoulders.

" I want you here." Bo said sitting on her bed and reaching for Lauren. Lauren felt powerlessly to stop herself from crossing the small distance between them. Coming to stand against the edge of the bed, feeling Bo's thighs frame her legs. Bo's eyes flashed a faint blue while she looked up at Lauren, Lauren was so beautiful breath taking. " Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Lowering her lips to Bo's, the moment their lips touched Lauren felt the spark that was always present but somehow always surprising whenever she kissed Bo. Bo had become addicted to Lauren's kisses after the first one they'd shared. There was something so intoxicating about them. Having never met someone that she could spend hours just kissing without it going anywhere Bo cherished it. She shivered when Lauren's fingertips trailed down her face before cupping it, taking advantage of her position to control the kiss.

Content to take their passionate lip lock onto the bed Lauren felt how tense Bo was, there was a hesitation in Bo's movement.

" What's wrong?" Lauren asked breathlessly dodging Bo's attempt to reclaim her lips, and stifling a moan when Lauren began to nuzzle her neck placing gentle kisses along her pulse point. Lauren's head was swimming with arousal and it was difficult to focus.

" Nothing."

" Nothing? Bo your entire body is tense. What's up? Whatever it is, it's okay." Lauren offered stepping away from Bo so she could look at the brunette more fully.

" I just…" Bo started, stopping when she couldn't quite find the words to explain what she was feeling. Realization slowly began to dawn on Lauren the more time she had to calm her libido.

" You won't hurt me Bo." Lauren promised, running her fingers through Bo's hair and feeling Bo lean into her hand. Bo avoided looking at Lauren, knowing that if she did look up she would find warm and understanding brown eyes that she could look into forever. Lauren was always so understanding about things that others would find infuriating, or even terrifying. There was no reason why Lauren should be so at ease about putting her life on the line just to make love to Bo. Even Dyson was wary of it and he was Fae.

" You can't know that." Bo said hating that Lauren could read her so easily, know what she was thinking and feeling. Bo might normally where her heart on her sleeve, her emotions and her thoughts so transparent to the people that knew her. But when it came to sex, when it came to something that usually was so natural to Bo she was self-conscious about her lack of control.

" I have faith in you. Why can't you have that faith in yourself?" Lauren asked sitting next to Bo trying desperately to get Bo to look at her.

" Because I did hurt you. Lauren do you know how badly I want you? How much restraint it takes not to take you right now. There would be nothing gentle about it. You have the most irresistible chi, I even crave it." Bo laughed humorlessly at what she had just said, making it sound like Chinese takeout or a donut instead of Lauren's life.

" That doesn't sound too bad to me." Lauren felt her entire body tingle with anticipation for it.

" Lauren it's not funny." Bo didn't even care that there was a hint of a whine in her voice.

" It kind of is. You're apologizing for wanting me. For the fact that I turn you on. I know that scares you. But it's what you are. It's a part of you and makes you beautiful and wonderful." Lauren stated firmly forcing Bo to look at her to help cement her point. She wasn't scared of Bo. She had tried to tell Bo a dozen times during the course of their friendship and later their relationship. It was time that Bo started to believe her.

" Part?" Bo teased finally a smile forming at the corner of her mouth. But Lauren knew that Bo was deflecting the real issue in hopes that they could talk about anything other than what Bo was feeling.

" There is a whole list of why you take my breath away Bo. Being a succubus is only one of those reasons." Lauren offered. " What can I do, to help you feel more comfortable with this, with us? I want you to feel confident in your own ability to control your feeding."

" How are you so wonderful?" Bo asked rhetorically before claiming Lauren's lips. Pulling Bo closer and towards the head of the bed Lauren positioned them so that she was on top.

" We'll go as slow as you need." Lauren whispered. " Just tell me if you want to stop."

" Want? Never." Bo said pulling Lauren in for another deep kiss.

" Need then." Lauren insisted.

Deepening their kiss until they were engaged in a fervent duel, Lauren's tongue coaxing sweet sounds out of Bo before pulling away before Bo was ready for the kiss to end. Catching Bo's bottom lip between her teeth Lauren bit down hard enough to barely hurt, though the pain didn't even register in Bo's brain she was too far gone already. No one had ever taken control in bed before, Bo had always been the dominant one it was just in her nature. And there was something immensely more arousing about seeing Lauren take on that role.

Nudging the bottom of Bo's shirt up Lauren's hand slid underneath the thin cotton, her nails scratching gently across the toned flesh until she felt it tremble as Bo inhaled sharply.

" Still good?" Lauren asked her breath hot against Bo's ear. Bo knew if she opened her eyes they would be glowing bright blue so she kept them tightly closed and nodded. Making quick work of the button and zipper of Bo's jeans Bo kicked them off until they were a discarded pile at the base of the bed. Taking a moment to look down at Bo's flawless body, down over Bo's cotton covered breasts, lingering on toned abs and finally stopping when her eyes fell on Bo's underwear.

Nudging the brunette's legs apart with her hand Lauren explored Bo's covered flesh watching with a healthy dose of satisfaction as Bo's hips rose to meet her hand. Bo was no stranger to sex, physical pleasure was as familiar and necessary to Bo as breathing, but Lauren wanted it to be different. To show Bo that it could be so much more than just a simple need for gratification. If Bo wanted that she could walk into any bar in the country and find someone to satisfy her.

Lauren pulled at Bo's underwear, taking her time in removing them acutely aware of Bo staring at her. Smiling almost predatorily at Bo's naked lower half before her, when she leaned down to press teasing kisses along Bo's lower stomach her hair fell around her shielding her face from Bo. Not that she needed it, the moment Lauren put her mouth on Bo, the succubus' eyes closed tightly and a low moan tore from Bo's throat.

Grasping her sheets tightly in her fists Bo's knuckles turned white, afraid if she were actually to touch Lauren she would unwillingly use her seductive ability. Pleasure inched closer and closer to euphoria as Lauren's tongue continued to dance along the most sensitive part of her body, knowing just the right way to tease Bo to the edge but not letting Bo fall over it. Lauren's hands venturing upward across Bo's torso until her hand cupped Bo's breast, even clothed the contact was enough to shatter any sense of control she had as she went tumbling over the edge of climax.

Bo spent the next several minutes trying to regain control of her breathing, her eyes still closed she felt Lauren move up to lie next to her. Lauren watching amazed as Bo slowly recovered, determined to cling to that moment for as long as she could before opening her eyes. Incapable of keeping a straight face Bo saw the semi smug look on Lauren's face. For all her self-consciousness Bo had always known Lauren to be a confident lover.

" See, you didn't hurt me." Lauren offered not losing sight of Bo's insecurity.

" I still could. I…"

" Shush." Lauren interrupted putting her finger on Bo's lips to stop Bo from convincing herself that she was going to hurt Lauren. " Put your hands on me Bo." Lauren instructed, she hadn't failed to notice that Bo was still clutching the sheets as if they were her lifeline. Still Bo did as she was told and she put her hands on Lauren's sides. " Now, let's take these clothes off."

" I think I like you like this." Bo said removing Lauren's clothes, a hint of her familiar confidence coming back.

It was an entirely different sensation pressing their bodies close while they kissed. When they were clothed of course they could feel the heat of each other, but when they were naked every touch, every point of contact became the epicenter of pleasure. As their kisses grew more passionate and Lauren felt Bo begin to nip at her lips and even go so far as to bite down semi-painfully Lauren knew that Bo was ready for another go.

*~*~*~*** Several Hours Later**

Lauren looked up at the ceiling, at the wood boards just beyond the semi-transparent canopy over Bo's bed. She lay with her head comfortably pillowed on Bo's shoulder while they both basked in the afterglow of their love making. Chuckling softly to herself at how corny that sounded. When did she become such a romantic? Meeting Bo's gaze Lauren saw the question simply in the look that Bo was giving her, a raised eyebrow that was both seductive and inquiring.

" I was just thinking."

" You're always thinking." Bo commented teasingly.

" That's true." Lauren answered shifting so that she could better look at Bo without her neck aching. Intrigued now at what Lauren might be thinking about Bo waited patiently for Lauren to begin telling her. It always fascinated Bo the things that Lauren pondered, even when she didn't need to. Though she was intelligent in her own right Bo didn't often think about the particular details of a new serum or theoretical Astro physics or whatever it was that occupied Lauren's thoughts.

" And what are you thinking about? Some new cure for obscure Fae diseases?" It was true though, she did enjoy hearing Lauren talk about science. It was such a weird turn on.

" You actually." Lauren replied. Bo was speechless, and oddly flattered and she didn't exactly know why.

" Me? What about me?"

" Everything about you amazes me."

" The fact that you were willing to spend tonight making sure that I was comfortable in my own control over my abilities, it means the world to me Lauren."

" It wasn't exactly a hard ship. I want you to feel comfortable Bo. I don't want you to worry if you're going to hurt me whenever you touch me. You need to know that you can make love to me, and lose yourself without losing control."

" I'm willing to work on it."

*~*~*~*~ **the Next Morning**

Bo made her way slowly down stairs after her long, relaxing shower. With each descending step the smell of deliciousness grew. After waking up in cocoon of Lauren and sheets Lauren had told Bo of her plans to make breakfast while Bo took a shower. The sight that greeted Bo when she turned towards the kitchen was hilariously adorable. Kenzie sat on the very edge of her stool, watching as Lauren continued to cool. From the bafflement that played out on Kenzie's face it seemed like the short Goth had never seen anyone cook before.

" Bo can we keep her? She makes pancakes!" Kenzie squealed when she saw Bo walk towards them. Lauren laughed and placed the second plate of blueberry pancakes in front of Kenzie, wondering where the small girl put it all.

" I'm kind of fond of her." Bo replied walking up behind Lauren and wrapping her arms around Lauren's slim waist and pressing a gentle kiss on the back of the blonde's neck. " Good morning."

" Good morning." Lauren greeted turning around and kissing Bo properly. Kenzie made a barfing sound when the kiss lingered longer than it needed to. " Hungry? I made plenty." Lauren offered.

" Starved." Bo replied grabbing a plate.

" She should be after the workout you guys had last night. I mean Jesus! A little courtesy for the neighborhood. I'm sure kids are scared for life, _not to mention_ the months of therapy this is going to cost me." Kenzie said around a mouthful of pancakes.

" Sorry Kenz." Bo said though it was no secret that she didn't mean it. Realizing that Lauren was dressed in actual clothes Bo turned her attention on the blonde.

" I have to go into work today. Amara has been more than generous Bo." Lauren said seeing the beginning of a pout.

"I know."

" And I'm late as it is. I'll call you later?" Lauren said kissing Bo again and walking towards the door. Hesitating just a second longer before turning towards the two women. " Bye Kenzie." She knew that she needed to make more of an effort to get along with Kenzie. Not that she had any sort of dislike for the Goth, but the two didn't have anything in common except for Bo.

" Bye Hot Pants." Kenzie called.

Bo waited until the door closed before she looked at Kenzie, a look of complete elation. She'd been dying to talk to Kenzie about the developments between her and Lauren but she had been too preoccupied with Lauren to actually find Kenzie. Kenzie could see the happiness radiating off of Bo, and she was genuinely happy for her friend, if not a little cautious.

" Kenzie…I'm so head over heels for her its bad." Bo finally confessed.

" It's not bad Bo. It's just sickeningly cute and obnoxious." Kenzie corrected.

" I don't know how to do this. How to be in an actual honest to God adult relationship." Bo stated.

" You seem to be doing good so far."

" It's been a few weeks."

" So? Must be doing something right. She made pancakes!" Seeing that her humor wasn't what Bo needed right at that particular moment Kenzie abandoned her pancakes and grabbed Bo's hand. " You are going to be fine. Trust me on this one. Hot Pants isn't going anywhere."

" Stop calling her that."

" Why?"

" Because it means you're looking at how hot my girlfriend looks in her pants."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/U - Hey guys, thought I'd throw this out there this chapter gets a little gruesome. **

Chapter Twelve

Lauren flinched as the shiny metal needle penetrated her arm, feeling it as it went deeper and deeper until it found the vein she was seeking. She knew she shouldn't be drawing her own blood, there were any number of assistants that could have done it for her, but Lauren didn't want to have to explain to them why she needed it. Watching as vial after vial filled with the deep crimson of her blood Lauren withdrew the needle and pressed a cotton swab against the small pin prick of a wound. Once it stopped bleeding Lauren discarded all of the biohazard waste she'd accumulated and went about her samples.

Looking at the vials Lauren wished she would be able to see some clear, visible difference from her blood and the blood of every other human and Fae she'd examined. Contrary to what many people might think, Fae blood doesn't look any different than human blood does. It's how Fae are able to infiltrate human society so effectively, they can go through a blood test and have their blood looked at for any number of imperfections, even if those were very rare cases, and the human doctors would never find anything different about the blood. They would probably think that it was the healthiest blood they'd ever looked at.

The difference wasn't in the blood; it was in the heart of the cells and the DNA of the Fae that was where the difference became apparent. Already on the screen at her work station was an image captured from the last time she'd had her blood drawn. She was meticulous about collecting samples, even if it was her own blood it was merely to provide a reference point. Up until recent events she had simple O negative blood. She wasn't actually sure what she would see when she looked at the most recent blood samples she had just taken.

In her years as the Head physician to the Ash, Lauren had collected blood and tissue samples from hundreds of different Fae types. It was a morbid collection but Lauren believed that if she was going to effectively try and cure Fae of disease and injury she at least needed to have some working knowledge of what made them different from humans and each other. It would take hours for the samples to be done, for the computer to extract her DNA and conduct a chromosome analysis; until it was done she could try and tackle the paperwork that had been accumulating since she'd gone on her vacation.

Bo worried that she would be bored once Lauren left. That she would become one of those girlfriends that would wait at home for their significant other to come home. As she sat on the couch next to Kenzie, watching the video game that Kenzie seemed to enjoy playing Bo couldn't help but smile at the path her mind had taken. Girlfriend. It wasn't a giant leap, that's practically what she and Lauren had become without either of them actually saying the words.

" Dude, could you stop with the sappy love struck thing? It's kinda creeping me out." Kenzie complained turning up her lip at the words, as if Bo had contracted some fatal and disgusting disease. But she couldn't keep up the charade for very long and soon she was smiling right along with Bo. It was about time Bo got some happiness, Kenzie would be the first person after Bo to admit that Bo had been dealt a rough hand in life. She was due for some happiness.

" I don't think I can Kenzie." Bo replied throwing her arm around her friend's shoulder.

" Aw man! Where did my bad ass bestie go?" Kenzie whined pausing her game and turning towards Bo. The two hadn't talked much since Bo had gone off with Lauren to spend their time in their honeymoon bubble.

" I'm still here Kenz. I'm just…I feel like things are finally getting there. You know? I mean she and I talked, we finally crossed that bridge and now there isn't anything standing in our way." Bo beamed. She knew she had a stupid grin on her face, and that if she continued to gush like this the probability of Kenzie smacking her across the face was pretty high. But she didn't care.

" I'm happy for you. But for the sake of both of our sanities…and by our I mean mine. Let's go solve a few cases so that we can get enough money to live." Kenzie said reaching for the stack of jobs that she'd booked while Bo was away. Most of them she could take care of on her own, suspected spouse cheating, surveillance, things that didn't involve fighting with a Fae with very big muscles Kenzie was good at those. But for the latter Kenzie needed Bo.

" Okay, okay. Let's go. But we need to go shopping for groceries. No other retail therapy allowed alright?"

" But…" Kenzie started before realizing it would be futile. Bo wanted to be domestic, which meant that Kenzie had to be domestic.

" Make a list of things that you need."

" Okay."

" Need Kenz, not want."

Thane knelt over the fourth victim he'd taken. Watching with a smug look on his face as the woodland Fae trembled with fear. He was more than sated; he didn't need to feed from his last victim. But he would. Necessity wasn't a part of anything he was doing. He was going to do it because he could. Lowering his nail against the chest of his prey Thane watched the pain cross over his victims face and then death. The Garuda had told him to be as obvious as he desired but even Thane had to commend himself.

The Garuda had been very specific, he wanted everything exactly how it had been five years earlier in the Congo. He wanted there to be no mistaking who he was and more importantly why he was there. He wanted Lauren to remember every moment of that night. Not normally one for theatrics, in this case Thane took particular joy in arranging the bodies.

When he left them, there was still one of them that alive. A Fae with a striking resemblance to Lauren, with similar blonde hair, it was a likeness that wasn't going to be over looked.

" You're sure everything is exactly the same?" Looking back at the bloodied field Thane nodded quite pleased with how well he remembered everything.

" Everything." He confirmed.

" Good."

" So did the Ash-hole tell you what was so important that we had to drive all the way out here?" Kenzie asked as they rolled to a stop behind a large van looking very much like a coroners van. Bo didn't answer, instead she got out of the car and walked towards Dyson and Hale. The detectives were standing next to one of the large guards. The yellow police tape keeping Dyson and Hale out and from the looks of it they weren't pleased with being kept out.

" What's going on?" Bo asked looking into the trees but not seeing anything.

" Something big. We got a call from the Ash to come down here immediately. But now we're being kept out by this." Hale said gesturing towards the security that hadn't even moved to acknowledge that Bo was there. Something she found very odd considering that most people would at least give Bo the once over.

" Same. She said it was important." Bo insisted turning her attention to the guard.

" I have my orders. No one gets passed without the Ash's say so." The guard said. Bo almost pulled out her phone and instead that she should be allowed in given that Amara had called them.

" Can you call her then? She said it was urgent. What happened anyway?" Bo asked again trying to look around the guard.

" It is for the Ash to tell." He replied.

" Seriously?" Beyond irritated with the guard Bo was about to force her way passed him when they all heard Amara calling for them to come down.

Lauren stared down at her hands, she held them cradled in her lap despite the blood that coated them. She didn't care that the blood was staining her jeans. The amount of blood that was already covering her clothes made attempting to protect it trivial. Silence had retaken the patch of forest, even animals staying clear from the death that permeated the air. It made the foot falls of approaching people all the more pronounced. Still Lauren didn't dare more. The eyes that had once held life now staring at her, accusatory eyes of the life she had failed to save.

It wasn't that she hadn't tried, when she arrived on the scene with Amara in tow, neither of them had expected there to be anyone alive. The call had been that there were twenty bodies dead in a forest clearing. But when they had arrived Lauren found the woman lying drowning in her own blood. There was nothing that she could have done, even if she had all of the resources of her lab. The woman was going to die. But it still didn't make watching as the woman slowly faded any easier.

" Your guard dog was less than pleasant." Bo commented seeing Amara walk towards them. Her eyes finding Lauren's form sitting with her back to them.

" He was given orders. I want to keep this as quiet as possible. The panic alone would be…damaging to this new found calm." Amara stated. Bo looked around at the bodies that littered the ground. Behind her Kenzie struggled to find a place to step where there wasn't bloody leaves.

" What happened here?" Hale asked equally disturbed. He'd seen a lot of things in his time as a Detective. But he'd never seen anything like this.

" A massacre." Amara's voice was kept low as she looked back at Lauren who still hadn't moved.

" Does she know what happened here?" Dyson demanded. Though he tried to be considerate of Amara's position there was no mistake that he was demanding an answer.

" Leave her alone Dyson." Bo chastised.

" No, she knows what happened here. Like she knew what happened to the other victim." Dyson pushed passed Amara and over to Lauren. Lauren made no sound when Dyson physically lifted her from her seated position onto her feet, his fingers digging into her shoulders with the force that he used to lift her. " Are you responsible for this?"

What happened next surprised everyone. The sound of Lauren's fist as it connected with Dyson's face echoed in the wooded area, followed quickly by the sound of him hitting the ground. The pain that shot up her arm from her hand broke Lauren out of her daze and she looked down at the shifter that lay on the ground. Blood poured from Dyson's nose, she'd probably broken it. Regardless, Lauren was still lost in the moments rage; it numbed the pain of her hand and of the situation that surrounded her.

Taking several steps back Lauren shook her hand, her hand ached with the vehemence of a broken bone. Already it was beginning to swell, she'd probably shattered her hand. She looked at the group before her, most of them too stunned to actually say anything, lashing out violently wasn't something Lauren had ever done before. With her uninjured hand Lauren pointed at the body closest to Hale.

" Ethan. Emma. Michael. Olivia. Alexander. Sophia. Joshua. Emily. Daniel. Jayden. Noah. Chloe. Anthony. Aiden. Alexis. Ella. Ryan. James. William." With each name she listed Lauren pointed to another body that lay on the ground. Until she got to the body that was now at her feet, and she hesitated. Lauren looked down once more time at the woman and then back up at the group confusing marring most of their faces, even Amara's. " Lauren Lewis. Those were the names of the people I was with in the Congo. This is exactly where I found them after they were killed. This was the exact arrangement of the bodies."

" Someone is replicating what happened in the Congo? Why?" Hale asked. Hale's question went unanswered, none of them had a reason they could think of why anyone would try to recreate such a thing. Bo watched the pain play across Lauren's face and went to her, she didn't know what to say to Lauren or even if there was anything to say. Lauren was in pain and Bo wanted nothing more than to make that pain go away, if only she knew how.

" Let's get you out of here huh?" Bo asked softly.

" This is my fault. He's back because of me." Lauren stated.

" Who? Talk to me, what's going on in that brilliant mind of yours." Bo asked gently, running her fingers through Lauren's hair keeping Lauren's attention focused on her instead of the bodies all around them.

" He's here because I'm alive."

" Hale, I am pulling you off duty from now on until this is resolved you are to not leave Lauren's side." Amara commanded. Hale eagerly nodded, he didn't understand a lot of what was going on but what he did know was that Lauren's terror was very real and people were dying. That was all he needed to know to make sure nothing happened to the doctor.

" You should go get that hand looked at, I'll see to this Lauren. We'll talk later."

Lauren didn't even remember how they got back to her lab, or why they were even there. Hale had driven them back to her lab so that she could get her hand x-rayed and fixed if there was actually a fracture. There was no conversation on the drive back, nothing to break the obvious tension that every one of them felt. Instead Bo and Lauren had sat in the back of Hale's car with Bo holding onto Lauren's uninjured hand. When they got to the lab, Kenzie and Hale stayed back gathering that it would be best if Bo and Lauren had a chance to talk. Give Bo a chance to comfort Lauren.

When she'd gotten the call about the massacre Lauren had been in the middle of going over a mountain of paperwork. It was still waiting for her where she left it on her desk. It seemed like so long ago when it really had only been a couple of hours. Lauren's mind was still reeling, she was equal parts terrified, infuriated, and in physical pain from her hand.

Studying her hand Lauren was acutely aware of Bo staring at her. She knew that Bo was struggling with what to say to her. Looking down at her injured hand Lauren moved her fingers, each finger moved as it should curling inward and extending. Though each time she moved it there was a pain she couldn't quite describe.

" It's not broken." Lauren said finally.

" Good. Did you uh need help wrapping it?"

" There's some wrap in the cupboard over there if you'd get that for me." Lauren watched as Bo did what she requested and brought the flesh colored tape to her. She didn't even feel the pain, guessing that she was in some sort of shock Lauren knew that she would probably pass out, or need to soon enough. But for the time being she was thankfully numb. Bo began to wrap Lauren's wrist, taking note of the angry dark blue and purple that Lauren's usually delicate hand was turning. She was no stranger to fighting wounds and knew how much something like that hurts.

" I don't…" Bo started, stopping when she realized how stupid what she was about to say sounded. There was nothing that she could say that would take the guilt that Lauren was feeling away. Having left her fair share of bodies behind her Bo knew that something like this wasn't going to go away overnight, or even ever. Lauren would carry the guilt for the rest of her life. Even if Lauren wasn't as responsible as she felt she was. " I don't know what to say to take your pain away. I want to. But I can't." Bo said defeated.

" He killed those people because of me Bo. Because I'm still alive." Lauren murmured, her voice breaking as the onslaught of emotion finally began to overtake the wall she'd erected around them. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren as the doctor crumbled before her. Feeling Lauren sob so hard her entire body shook, Lauren's tears soaking through her shirt, and the way Lauren held onto her nails digging into Bo's skin, it was terrifying.

" She blames herself." Bo said closing the French doors separating her bed and the rest of her bedroom. After Lauren had composed herself Bo had convinced Lauren to go back to her house, but the entire armada of people came with them. Now looking at each of them, Bo saw the concern each of them felt for Lauren. Even Kenzie who had until very recently been indifferent towards the doctor.

" Nothing you tell her will make her stop thinking that this was in some way her fault." Trick offered. Amara had tried in vain to keep the news of the attack from spreading, but within hours everyone was talking about it. The Dal was practically buzzing with the news. As soon as he was able to get everyone out of his bar he was on his way to Bo's to make sure that everyone was alright.

" It's not her fault." Bo insisted.

" You know better than anyone how guilt works. It's not always rational, but with the right support she'll be alright."

" I've never seen something so horrific before." Hale said from one of the chairs, every time he closed his eyes he saw another glimpse of the massacre that they'd just come from. It made his stomach twist in knots.

" It takes someone very cruel to not only do it once, but to do it again just to torment someone."

" Do we know what we're up against?" Dyson asked leaning against the wall. His knows was bandaged and he had two very painful looking black eyes as a reminder of the blow that Lauren had dealt him. Despite everything he had to hand it to Lauren for being willing to stand up to him, and actually defend herself. He was out of line. But Lauren always seemed to bring out the most combative side of him, and he didn't see that changing any time soon.

" I'll have to ask Lauren what she's come up with in her research but I have some ideas. None of which are pleasant." Trick offered though it wasn't much.

" I guess we all do what we do best, just point me in the direction of this thing Trick. I'm not going to let it hurt Lauren."

Lauren woke up slowly out of the haze that the sedatives kept her mind in. at first she'd been against the idea of taking anything, she knew how quickly dependency could form and she knew she would need to be fully functioning to get through this. But she finally relented after the first few times she'd attempted to sleep and she'd woken up minutes later as the nightmarish scenes played out in her subconscious. Unsure how long she'd been asleep for Lauren sat up and looked out the window, it was dark, but that could mean a few hours or a day or so. She'd taken one of the strongest sedatives she had with her.

Next to her Bo slept soundly, looking as if she'd been trying to stay awake but exhaustion had finally won out. There was a comfort in having Bo next to her that could stead away the other torrent of emotions that left Lauren broken and inconsolable, instead leaving her with a feeling of being loved.

" Hey." Bo greeted waking almost immediately when Lauren started shifting. She had been hyper aware of Lauren the entire time that they had been locked in her room. She'd never seen Lauren so upset, Lauren was always so controlled and the fact that Lauren wasn't able to contain it anymore made Bo afraid to leave the blonde alone.

Lauren didn't reply, instead she just moved towards Bo and snuggled into the brunettes body. Momentarily surprised and unsure of what to do Bo shifted to wrap her arms around Lauren.

" How long have I been asleep?" Lauren asked looking at her hand. She didn't even feel it anymore.

" Two days."

" I'm sorry."

" What are you sorry for?"

" Everything."

" You have nothing to be sorry for." Bo said emphatically. Lauren settled into Bo's embrace wishing more than anything that they could stay there. Let the world continue on without them. And since Bo wasn't showing any sign that she wanted to get up Lauren wasn't going to suggest it.

" When this is all over, we're going on vacation." Bo said laughing softly.

" I know the perfect place."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! This update is a little short but I think that I've packed it with a lot of good stuff. Please enjoy :-)  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It wasn't until a few days after the massacre that Lauren and Bo re-emerged into the world. Amara had the autopsies and tests conducted by Lauren's assistants so that it could be done before Lauren came back to work. Hale spent the day hanging around with Kenzie while they both tried not to be worried for the two women, and the nights sleeping on the couch.

" Bo, I promise I'm fine. I have hale and need to go to the lab anyway. You have a job to do. Go do it." Lauren insisted running her fingers through Bo's hair, over the past few days it had been increasingly difficult to not be touching the brunette. Just the small contact was enough to bring Lauren incalculable comfort.

" Are you sure?" Bo had tried to get Lauren to open up, to talk about what she was feeling but Lauren didn't. instead they had spent the days talking about everything else, or not talking at all and just losing themselves in each other.

" Bo, you can't baby me forever." Lauren knew Bo meant well, but allowing her to disappear into the safe confines of their bedroom wasn't going to help either.

" Just for a little while longer then?" Bo requested a small pout forming on her lips. Lauren almost gave in, except that knowing Bo was neglecting her duties was a guilt that she didn't want to add to her conscience.

" Bo please." Lauren insisted.

" Alright." Bo relented watching as Lauren and Hale made their way to the door.

" Thank you." Lauren said into the silence of the car while they waited at a red light. " I'm sure there are a lot other things that you would rather be doing."

" Nah Doc. There ain't a place I'd rather be than right here." Hale said. he'd always liked Lauren. Even though Dyson was his friend and partner, Hale still liked her.

" With your friendship with Dyson it must be hard." Lauren said watching the people on the street going about their lives.

" Dyson doesn't know how to let go. It's a wolf thing."

Lauren was beginning to realize that there would never be anything more than tolerance between her and Dyson. It wasn't even that she had any overwhelming desire to establish and maintain a friendship with Dyson. Lauren knew Bo would appreciate it, but the two brought out the worst in each other.

" I still can't believe you punched him." Hale said with a laugh. Watching Lauren take down Dyson while mostly terrifying was also partially hilarious.

" Yeah. Not my finest moment."

" I think that it was. You've been pushed around a lot Doc. Its time you pushed back."

" Thank you Hale."

" So you wanna tell me what's going on? I know you got Bo to talk to about all this. Or even the Ash. But if you want to talk I'm here."

" When I was first taken in by the Ash I was obsessed with what had done this to me. What Fae had killed so many people had then just vanished back into the night. I wanted to… I don't know kill him. Find him and kill him I guess. However stupid that sounds. Vengeance doesn't always bring out the most rational side of people.

" I know what this is and hale I'm terrified. Not just for me. But for all of us. This Fae is what some medieval Christians mistook for Hellish Demons. And one wants me dead." Lauren spoke so clinically about it, her voice so level that Hale didn't even know she was crying until he looked at her.

" Hey, that isn't going to happen."

" Maybe it should."

" What?"

" All this would stop. I mean, people are dying because it wants me dead. If I was then it would stop."

" I know that makes sense to you because you're hurting. But it won't work that way. Things like this won't stop killing because they enjoy it too much to stop." Hale insisted.

" More people are going to die. And I don't know if I have the strength to keep telling myself that it's not my fault."

" Then you have me to do it for you."

*~*~*~* The Dal

" You have been keeping secrets Fitzpatrick McCorrigan." Running her fingers along the polished wood of the bar Amara looked at the barkeep who was busy drying glasses and putting them back where they belonged.

" Certain things shouldn't be told." Trick offered simply.

" Unfortunately, you no longer have the luxury of discretion. You will tell me what you have done. What you have written." There were few people who knew Trick's true nature, only the oldest of the Fae elders knew about it and because they valued Trick's friendship and his work they did not reveal his true nature from those who did not need to know.

" You could have killed the Garuda, changed his fate to die at the end of the Great War. But you kept him alive. Why?"

" I couldn't kill the Garuda. Even I don't possess the power needed to kill such an ancient Evil. But I could write a Champion with the ability to destroy the Garuda." Trick answered abandoning his work and pouring himself a glass of some amber liquid that would help the confession along.

" Isn't that the same thing?" Amara asked watching Trick drink whiskey like it was water.

" There was a cost. There always is a cost. The Champion will be able to destroy the Garuda. But she will also lose something. Something very important to her."

"Her. So it is Bo?"

" I didn't know that it would be Bo. When she first came back into my life I feared that it might be. She will destroy the Garuda and she will end up hating me for what it will cost her." Trick poured himself another drink and looked up at Amara so that she could see the true agony of his revelation.

" Why would you write such a clause into this? I never took you for being so cruel."

" It was the only way. I can't explain it to you. You didn't see what would happen." Trick offered. He didn't know when he wrote the prophecy what would truly happen, or that the Champion would come to mean so much to him.

" Is that what you are going to tell Bo? When the price that is owed is called in? When she looks at you and demands to know why, are you going to tell her that she won't understand? Better yet, explain to me why my brother gave his life for this!"

" He knew the risks when he made his decision!"

" He knew?" Amara had always held her brother in the highest regard, he had been her hero growing up. The leader the Fae needed but didn't deserve but he never took up the responsibility. He never wanted it, he wanted to continue through his life advising. Giving everyone else the glory and the power. He'd been secretive about his motives and about a lot of his decision but he always told Amara just enough to let her know that he was okay.

When she'd found out that he was dead. That he had performed the ritual that he did on a human. Amara had been angry, furious that he had done such a thing and deprived the world of his wisdom. With so few Aos Si's left in the world it seemed a crime. But over time she had come to terms with it, if Reinald had thought that giving his life was necessary then it must have been for something. But now to hear that he was essentially sacrificing his life to give a human just a few more years, it brought all the rage back.

" He knew."

" So what do we do? Do we just allow this to happen? Do we wait for Bo and the Garuda to finally confront each other? Do we wait until Lauren has to pay for what fate you have assigned her?"

" I didn't know that it would be someone that I cared about!" Trick protested. He'd had to live with what he knew would come when he had written the prophecy. Trick had always prided himself on being able to compartmentalize what he did. In so many ways it was like playing God, but Trick highly doubted that God, if one existed, would have to deal with the moral and ethical questions posed by what he wrote in his prophecies.

" It does make it easier when you don't know their names doesn't it?" Amara offered sympathetically finally sitting across from Trick. Not one to let anger linger Amara tried to see things from Trick's point of view. It wasn't hard, since she had taken the seat of the Ash she had seen the death of 20 innocent people, she had been personally responsible for the death of at least eight others. The seat of the Ash did not provide Amara with the ability to keep her hands free of blood.

" I wish I could take it back. But it was the only way. The Garuda would destroy the world if it were allowed to run free."

" I know. What would happen to Bo? Did you see that in your vision? With the power that she has what will happen when she destroys the Garuda to build a better world for her and Lauren. We'll need a plan to contain Bo until she can be made to see reason."

" Are we really discussing this?" Trick asked disgusted.

" You forced our hands. I'm merely reacting."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys thanks for your patience in waiting for this update. Hope you enjoy.  
**

**Chapter Fourteen**

" It's been several months since you were crowned. I was beginning to think you weren't going to invite me to visit." Amara watched as the Morrigan circled the private sitting room. No doubt she'd been there many times before in her dealings with the Ash. She had spent many hours debating and conversing different things with the Ash. Since becoming the Morrigan Evony had never know another Ash.

" This is not a social call." Amara replied sitting down on one of the high backed leather chair next to the fireplace.

" I figured. What do you want?" Crossing her arms Evony waited. She had her theories on why she was there, the rumors alone were enough to make her ask for an audience if not be invited in for one.

" Surely you know what has been happening."

" I make it my business to know."

" Then you've noticed the outbreak of violence among usually non-violent groups."

" Honey, all Dark Fae are violent."

" Not within their own clans." Amara insisted. Her tone serious, cutting through Evony's attempt to make a joke out of the situation.

" I've noticed. Do you know what's causing it?"

" The Garuda."

" The Garuda? They were wiped out centuries ago at the end of the Great War."

" The Blood King banished them from our realm. He did not destroy them. There is a prophecy…"

" You Light Fae rely too heavily on the prophecies to run your lives. Prophecies are nothing more than stories meant to scare us."

" Is that why you're trembling now? Even the Dark are not naïve enough to think the Garuda is not capable of coming back to finish what it started centuries ago. Now it's had time to build its strength. It's coming."

" What proof do you have of this?"

" The proof is everywhere. Cases of unprovoked violence among non-violent Fae this month alone is evidence enough. Thirteen deaths. Over a million dollars in damages. It's only a matter of time before the human world is made aware. And then our problems will only get worse."

" If you're right what do you plan to do exactly? Launch a full scale war against a creature that thrives on conflict and hate? Great plan. Our sides can barely tolerate each other as it is, working together would only give the Garuda ammunition." Evony said looking at her guard, they were uneasy enough standing in the presence of Light Fae.

" The Garuda has his champion. We've seen his work."

" The Forest?"

" He has his champion, we need ours"

Bo walked into the crowded police station holding a list of names that she needed looking into. The fact that she had been busy with jobs that any human PI could do just to keep herself busy made Bo long for something a little bit more interesting. She'd practically jumped at the opportunity to go deal with other Fae. Even if that meant that it was with her ex. Dyson wasn't her first choice given his hostility towards Lauren. But she needed his help and Hale wasn't available.

" Bo." Dyson's surprise was evident in his voice when he saw her coming.

" Hey, you got a minute?"

" Sure." Pulling Bo aside Dyson knew that Bo brought a lot of attention from the other cops.

" I need you to run some names on a case I'm working on."

" Bo, I want to help but we kinda have our hands full around here. The world is sort of going to shit." Dyson said. Already they had received calls from people saying that monsters were coming out of the sewers and attacking them. Most of the time Dyson and everyone else would laugh it off. People were easily persuaded to believe that "monsters" would crawl from sewers, especially after a few drinks. But when Dyson had personally thrown several different types of Fae into holding cells, both Light and Dark Fae he knew that it was something a bit more serious than that.

" What's going on?"

" Seems like Fae are losing their damn minds."

" Why?"

" Most can't remember. They just remember feeling overwhelming anger."

" Could it be a Fae?" Bo asked looking around to make sure they weren't overheard.

" Possibly. But I've never seen something on this scale before."

" I'll ask La-the Ash." Bo corrected herself from mentioning Lauren in case Dyson was still angry.

" How is she?" Dyson asked genuinely concerned.

" About as good as can be expected. But on the mend I suppose. I see your nose has healed nicely."

" The Doc has quite the right hook."

" She feels bad."

" She shouldn't. Bo, can we talk, maybe at a different location. I think we have some unresolved issues." Dyson requested.

" Dyson, we don't have anything to talk about. I'm with Lauren now."

" I understand that. I've started seeing someone too."

" Oh?" Bo was surprised at the twinge of jealousy she felt at the news. It wasn't as overwhelming as it would have been in the past but it was still there.

" Ciara. We knew each other back in the day and reconnected."

" Good, I'm glad."

" Thanks. You'll let me know what Lauren or the Ash says."

" Sure. If you run these names for me."

" I'll call you."

" I'm tired of waiting!" Thane roared his voice echoing in the warehouse he and the Garuda had taken up housing in.

" Patience is obviously not one of your virtues. It is something you learn after centuries of banishment." The Garuda said.

" I want blood!"

" Alright."

" Alright?" Thane asked confused.

" You want carnage? Go get it. You'll notice you are not alone."

" And the Doctor? Can I have her yet?"

" Not yet. Anyone else is fine. But stay away from the Doctor."

" Fine."

Lauren tensed feeling arms encircle her waist from behind until she realized who the arms belonged to. Accompanied by a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, Lauren relaxed almost instantly. Turning her head Lauren felt Bo press a gentle kiss on her cheek and tighten the embrace. On the service Bo didn't think that she was the most affectionate type but since they had been spending most of their nights together Bo had surprised Lauren with how often she wanted to be in at least some physical contact when they were together.

" Hey." Bo greeted nuzzling into Lauren's neck.

" Hi. I wasn't expecting to see you. Everything alright?" Lauren asked pulling away from Bo just so that she could turn to face Bo. Leaning against the edge of the desk Lauren recognized the look in her lovers dark eyes, Bo always had a bit of lust in her eyes. Whether or not Bo had come to the lab with the intention of trying to start some romantic interlude, she was certainly thinking about it now.

" Yeah. I was in the neighborhood." Bo replied. Her tone so naturally carefree that Lauren really wanted to leave it at that.

" Not here to check up on me are you?" Lauren asked running her fingers through Bo's dark locks. She managed to convey in her tone how unhappy she would be if that were the reason Bo was there while keeping her tone light.

" Can't I come here because I miss you?"

" After a few hours?"

" A few? It's been at least six." Looking at the clock hanging over the doorway Lauren was surprised to find that the majority of the day had passed.

" I must have lost track of time."

" Doing science-y stuff?" Bo asked inching towards Lauren. They were already standing so close that it didn't take much for Bo to bring their bodies together, seeing Lauren's eyes dart around to make sure they weren't seen.

" Yes. Bo we can't do that here." Lauren scolded though there was no conviction in her voice. Her will power practically evaporated when Bo began to kiss a scorching trail down her neck.

" Don't you have an exam room or something we could escape to?" Running her hand down Lauren's sides, feeling the heat through the thin material of Lauren's shirt Bo felt her desire begin clouding her better judgment. Bo wasn't surprised when Lauren pushed her away, sure that Lauren was about to scold her about the inappropriateness of what they were about to do and how they can't afford to do that and a whole bunch of other things that Bo didn't really care about.

" Come with me." Lauren said grabbing Bo's hand and pulling her towards one of the closed doors along the far wall. Both proud of Lauren and incredibly aroused Bo let Lauren lead her into the small exam room and watched Lauren close the door, locking it for added privacy. Once she turned around Lauren saw Bo approaching her with an almost predatory gleam in her eyes. Shrugging off her lab coat Lauren waited for Bo to reach her.

The two came together with unbridled passion, their lips clashing together hungrily determined to consume each other. In their time together they had made love sweetly, they had spent countless hours memorizing every inch of each other. Learning where to touch just to drive the other crazy. But this wasn't one of those times, Lauren could tell by the way that Bo's hands tore at her clothes. Rough enough to express her passion but just restrained enough not to tear any of the fabric, but only just.

Before Lauren knew it Bo had her shirt unbuttoned and was moving on to her pants. Gasping for breath when their kiss broke Bo took in Lauren's flushed face and slightly swollen lips and it only served to heighten her desire knowing that she had that effect on Lauren.

" Should we move to a more comfortable place?" Bo asked kissing along Lauren's jaw line nipping at the sensitive skin just below Lauren's ear feeling Lauren shiver against her.

" I think you should take me right here." Lauren replied slipping her hand into the front of Bo's pants. Jumping in surprise Bo hadn't even felt Lauren undo her jeans. Bo was ready when Lauren's skilled fingers began to dance across Bo's skin. Leaning firmly into Lauren more for her own stability than for Lauren's.

They moved together in a perfected rhythm, trying to conceal moans of pleasure by nestling their faces in each other's shoulders with the occasional bite when fingers touched particularly sensitive areas. In the back of her mind Lauren realized they must have looked quite the sight, like teenagers in a darkened corner, but she didn't care. It felt too damned good to care and the fact that it was her and Bo made her not care about the inappropriateness of what they were doing. But even as the doubt encroached uninvited into her mind, telling her that she should stop what they were doing, Lauren was brought back into the moment. Their moment.

When it was all over the two of them stood motionless, gasping for breath, neither wanting to move or being able to. Holding Bo to her, Lauren freed her hand and wrapped both of her arms around Bo while they regained their composure. Bo nuzzled into Lauren, her brain still struggling to catch up to how they ended up where they were. Not that she was complaining, but having sex with Lauren in one of the exam rooms of the lab wasn't what she had planned to do when she had gone to the Ash's compound. But she never did have the most control when it came to Lauren.

" That was…amazing." Bo said as she began to adjust her cloths to make herself look slightly more presentable. Lauren laughed, nodding her agreement while she did the same though she doubted that she would be able to get the 'I just had sex with my incredibly hot girlfriend' smirk off her face for the rest of the day.

" It was definitely not expected." Lauren said leaning against the desk and watching Bo.

" I'm not complaining." Bo said though she could see that Lauren was conflicted about what had just happened.

" Me either."

" Lauren, it's okay to be a little spontaneous sometimes. It adds spice to life. And pulling me in here and giving me what had to be one of the most mind blowing orgasms I've ever had…" Bo stopped when she saw Lauren blush. " Remember I like after hours Lauren."

" I remember."

" So um…don't hate me. But I may have left a mark." Bo confessed. Lauren's eyes widened as Bo's words sank in and she turned to grab one of the hand held mirrors and saw the large bruise that was forming in the crux where her shoulder and neck met.

" Bo!"

" Sorry! But I thought that this would have been better than if I'd screamed and drew the attention of everyone in this place." Bo tried to reason. In the head of the moment she really hadn't thought too much about it. But it made sense.

" What am I supposed to do now? Spend the rest of my day hiding my neck because my succubus girlfriend decided she wanted to try being a vampire for a while?" Lauren demanded. Bo was sure that Lauren was trying to be serious but couldn't help laughing at the way Lauren chose to pose her demand.

" Sounds like that'd work to me." Bo said with a contrite smile. Lauren really wanted to be mad at Bo, not that her relationship with Bo was any sort of secret around the compound. Knowing that she and Bo were actually quite popular among the office gossip Lauren didn't want to do anything to further enhance that but with Bo looking at her with her big brown eyes she couldn't stay mad.

" Cute. But I will get you back for this."

" I look forward to that. I gotta go. I'll see you later at home?" Kissing Lauren goodbye Bo looked down at her clothes one more time making sure that there were no signs of what they'd just done and then she left. Watching Bo leave Lauren felt the butterflies fill her stomach, the feelings that Bo brought out in her still surprised Lauren. She'd been in love before but this was different. Had any of her previous girlfriends left a hickey on her neck she would have been furious. But somehow Lauren still found it slightly endearing.

Remembering the mark Lauren grabbed her hand held mirror and looked at the bruise closely. Thinking of how she could manage to cover it for the rest of her day. Her assistants were usually good about giving Lauren space, they didn't swarm around her like they used to when she had started there. So maybe she would be able to go through the rest of the day without seeing them. Tugging at the collar of her shirt wondering if that might cover the mark it still showed over the white material. She didn't make a habit of bringing concealer to work but maybe she'd start if this was what would happen when Bo came to visit her.

Feeling a sharp twinge at the sight of the bruise Lauren watched as the bruise seemed to grow darker for a moment and then faded to nothing before her eyes. Pressing against the now unblemished area of skin where she expected to feel some lingering tenderness from the bruise Lauren felt nothing.

" What the Hell?"

" You cannot simply storm in here!" The Ash's secretary cried in outrage as Bo walked passed her into Amara's study. Amara didn't even look up from her desk when Bo arrived.

" it's alright. Come in Bo, and shut the door." Amara said by way of greeting. When the secretary shut the door Amara signed the page that was before her and closed the manila folder before standing up. Still not looking at Bo, Amara walked to her window. It was a beautiful day, idealistic really as if the world weren't aware of what was coming.

" You know what's happening don't you?" Bo demanded crossing her arms defiantly.

" Have you ever played chess?" Amara asked rather suddenly, her fingers finding the smooth contours of the wooden pieces calmed her.

" What?" The question seemed a bit random to Bo.

" Reinald and I used to play. It was so infuriating playing with him because he always seemed to be one step ahead of me. Sometimes I think of this job as playing chess."

" So we're all your pieces to move around as you see fit?"

" In order to win sometimes it is necessary to sacrifice certain pieces. Even the important ones." Amara said with a sad smile. She and Trick had talked at length about what they wanted to divulge about what they knew. Though it was determined pretty quickly that they didn't want to tell Bo.

" This is fascinating. But I didn't come here for a chess lesson." Bo looked at Amara as if she had grown a second head.

" What did you come here for? To have sex with my doctor?" Amara asked seeing Bo's face flush.

" How do you always know?" Bo asked, Bo didn't really care who knew that she and Lauren had sex, most of the time she felt a keen need to brag about the fact that she and Lauren had sex. But she didn't because she knew that it bothered Lauren. The blonde was painfully private about most things in her life and having her know that Amara was aware of what they were doing would not end well. Bo suspected Lauren wouldn't let her touch Lauren for days.

" Don't worry I don't have cameras or anything. Frankly I don't really care. But believe me, you are as discreet as I think you believe you are. I am lenient on the laws with you and Lauren. Previous Ash's would not allow you to have such a relationship with a human. But in these times I believe it is important to pick my battles, I know I could not keep you and Lauren apart even if I tried so why bother trying?"

" Smart." Bo commented, she'd like to see Amara try and keep the two of them apart. Bo wasn't usually one for big romantic gestures but she'd climb the compound walls if she needed to.

" Just, please try and be more discreet. There are Fae who think that relationships between humans and Fae should be forbidden."

" Okay."

" So, why are you here Bo?"

" The fact that the world is slowly dissolving into shit has escaped your notice?" Bo asked.

" No."

" Do you know what it is?" Bo asked.

" I do."

" Are you going to tell me?"

" Have a seat Bo. Please." Amara watched as Bo warily sat down, clearly Bo didn't entirely trust her. Not that Amara could blame Bo, she had more than enough reasons to have trust issues.

" How much has been told to you about the Great Fae War?"

" Nothing. I usually just get diversions and people changing the subject when I ask any questions about Fae history." Bo replied.

" I can't say I blame them. The Great War was not a shining star on Fae history. The fact is we almost annihilated each other. Back then there were no defined sides, there weren't Light and Dark there were just clans and factions that were killing each other for dominance. Thousands died every day, many great Fae species were going extinct because of all of the killing. And then finally, during our darkest moments the Blood King, with the ability to change Fate, he wrote the laws that we live by today. He brought peace and order back to the Fae and allowed us to flourish." Bo heard the pride in Amara's tone, the nostalgia of times long past.

" What does that have to do with what's happening?"

" The War benefited some, a race of Fae known as the Garuda feed off of aggression, anger, and hatred. For the Garuda the war was a buffet of unending hostility. When the Blood King ended the war most Garuda starved. The rest went into hiding or banishment."

" So the thing that killed those people in the forest is a Garuda?"

" That? No, that is some other type of Fae. But is probably being used by the Garuda to instill fear on the Fae."

" So this Garuda thing, how do we kill it?"

" You need Naga venom. It's the only known thing that can wound a Garuda enough that it can be slain. Lucky for us there is a Naga relatively close, he was in competition for my job as a matter of fact. But he won't likely give it up." Amara said, she'd worked with Lachlan on a few things and knew that he was not the most giving of people.

" Why not? If the Garuda is as bad as you say shouldn't everyone want to help?"

" For a Naga to give his venom in the quantities that we will need it will kill him."

" So, kill the Naga and then kill the Garuda. Doesn't sound too hard."

" Bo, for this task you are going to need support, friends and allies that you can count on. Because whether or not it sounds like it, this will be very difficult. The Garuda wants blood and chaos and he will do everything he can to get his revenge. I'm asking you to fight a war for the Fae."

" Me? I can't do that. I'm unaligned." Bo protested.

" The Garuda is a threat to all Fae. Not just one side."

" But I'm no leader, I'm a succubus."

" You say that as if it means something. It doesn't matter what race you are, your destiny is the same. You will kill the Garuda."

" Why me?"

" Why is the world round? Or the sky blue? You are because that is the way things have been written."

" I don't want to be a leader."

" The world is more than our wants Bo. Sometimes it isn't about us. Forgive me for sounding preachy but you have a destiny. It's time you start realizing it."

" Am I going to be the important piece you're sacrificing?" Bo asked picking up one of the chess pieces.

" If all goes well then no. but in war, who knows who will come out on the other side."

" This doesn't mean I'm going to align with the Light. Just because of this whole leader thing."

" I know, I've given up trying to convert you. If my predecessor failed and Lauren could not convince you I'm sure you are beyond hope."

" Wanna teach me out to play? We can talk about this whole leader business." Bo asked looking at the board.

" White moves first…"

**A/N : So I finally realized ( I know 14 chapters late) that when I was typing the seperations (*~*~*) that they weren't showing up when I copy/pasted. Sorry guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is, hope you guys enjoy. Thanks so much for all of your comments and reviews. **

Chapter Fifteen

Lauren heard the front door open to Bo and Kenzie's house, she still felt weird inviting herself into Bo and Kenzie's home. Even if Bo had insisted that Lauren was always welcome there. Kenzie barely looked up from her video games when Bo got home. Lauren suspected Kenzie used her video games as a coping mechanism for all the weirdness that came into her world.

" Hey. Whatever you are cooking smells divine." Bo complemented coming up behind Lauren and looking over the blonde's shoulder at whatever she was stirring.

" Thank you. How was your meeting with the Ash?" Lauren asked casually. Bo hesitated while pouring herself some of the wine Lauren had opened.

" My what?"

" While I'm flattered that you would come to see me I know you were meeting with the Ash. Hard not to when you spend two hours with her."

" It was nice. We played chess."

" Chess?" Lauren asked the idea Bo sitting and playing chess was baffling, though it made sense if she really thought about Bo's traits. Bo may not be the most patient person in the world but she was aggressive, a trait that could benefit certain chess disciplines.

" And we talked." Bo added, her head was filled with questions. Hundreds of questions about what she and the Ash had talked about. Normally Bo would ask Lauren for clarification but from the looks of it Lauren had something on her mind too.

" Is it ready yet? I'm hungry!" Kenzie bellowed from the couch.

" It's ready." Lauren said putting out a plate for Kenzie.

The three ate in relative silence, with a few comments thrown in by Kenzie. But mostly it was simply relaxing. And then when they were finished their dishes were added to the ever growing mountain that filled the sink. The three sat on the couch watching Kenzie play her games and just allowing themselves a few hours of relaxation.

" Do you want to talk about what you and Amara talked about?" Lauren asked later as they prepared for bed.

" It was just stuff about what was going on."

" Just stuff? Bo I know you better than that what's going on?"

" I don't want to worry you."

" Thank you for that. But if you don't tell me I'm going to worry anyway." Sitting on the bed and pulling her legs under her Lauren waited for Bo to join her.

" The Ash told me about the Garuda. She thinks that is what's coming." Bo tried to make it sound as if she weren't completely preoccupied with the thought. But she hadn't been able to think of anything else since she found out about it.

" The Garuda? Aren't they extinct?"

" They were. I mean most of them."

" So they're endangered?" Lauren asked. She tried not to correct Bo when it came to science-y things.

" Yeah."

" So one of them is in town? That's…bad." Lauren was sure that she should win the award for understatement of the year.

" The Ash said that it's my destiny to become the leader of the Fae." Bo looked at Lauren as if she was expecting Lauren to laugh at her, tell her she was being ridiculous and couldn't lead anyone. But Lauren only nodded.

" She picked the right person."

" Really? Why does everyone think that I can lead people into battle?" Bo asked falling back onto the bed. Her head resting in Lauren's leap looking up at Lauren.

" Because you can."

" Thanks, but I don't think so."

" You have the lowest confidence of any succubus I have ever known." Lauren exclaimed running her fingers through Bo's hair seeing Bo laugh.

" You'd follow me? Even if you weren't my girlfriend?"

" In a heartbeat."

" Thank you."

" Come on, let's get some sleep. We can talk in the morning." Lauren suggested crawling under the covers. Bo followed, there was still a lot that they should talk about but exhaustion was starting to settle in. Lauren tried not to think about what had happened that day. Quiet her mind just enough to get some sleep. Running her hand over her neck where the hickey had been. There were excuses and explanations that Lauren had spent the early evening hours trying to come up with. People healed at different rates, maybe her skin was just agitated at the overly generous amount of attention Bo had given to her flesh. But no matter what else she thought about Lauren knew that there was something wonky about it.

" You aren't ready for what's coming." Bo didn't remember how she got to the Dal. But when she stood up she was in the Dal, but it was empty. Even Trick wasn't there and he was almost always there. Looking around the dark lobby Bo couldn't shake the eeriness, trying to find the source of the voice, until she looked down. Standing behind her was a little girl, one who couldn't be any older than ten.

" Aren't you a little young to be in a bar?" Bo asked suspiciously.

" I've lived longer than you can even comprehend." The girl snapped angrily.

" Alright calm down. What am I doing here?" Bo asked still looking around for Trick or someone that could help her make sense of why she was there.

" I've been watching you for a long time Bo Dennis. I am glad that our paths are crossing now."

" That's creepy."

" I know what's coming. I've seen the destruction it reigns."

" I'm not going to let it win." Bo said defiantly.

" Not to the world. To your heart."

" My heart?" Bo questioned. She knew enough about the Fae world to know not to question the strangeness of the situation. Even a creepy little girl who spoke more cryptically than the Ash.

" I should not tell you anymore. One would never know more about their own future than is necessary."

" Then why even bring me here? Who the hell are you anyway?" Bo demanded.

" I am the Nain Rouge. Harbinger of disaster." The girl said probably not realizing the comical it sounded coming from a small girl.

" You're a little late. I know about the Garuda."

" Congratulation. You know half of the suffering you are about to endure. I only wanted to meet you before that."

Before Bo could ask anything else Bo felt herself being shoved into consciousness. It felt so real, that she was physically being pushed into the waking world. When she woke Bo sat up quickly. Gasping for breath Bo felt a sinking feeling that seemed to consume her at her core making her cold down to the bone. Next to her Lauren shifted in her sleep for Bo in her sleep.

" Bo?" Lauren asked sleepily.

" Shh go back to sleep."

" You too." Lauren murmured wrapping her arms around Bo's waist falling back to sleep.

" You sure you want to do this?" Lauren asked tightening the binds around Trick's wrists. She'd been surprised to hear from him, the Fae barkeep had been acting strange for the past few days. But to hear that Trick was going to attempt a ritual that was insane but against her medical advice he was going to do it anyway.

" I've done this before." Trick offered. Touched by Lauren's concern, even if he didn't deserve it.

" Alright, well as your Doctor I'm just going to say that you're insane." Lauren said laughing at the shocked look that crossed over his face. Walking back to the bag that she brought with her Lauren took out a prepared syringe.

" I'll remember that. What do you have there?" Trick asked curiously.

" It's something for the pain."

" I can't take anything. I appreciate the thought, but the pain is kind of the point." Trick explained.

" Alright."

" Just, if it reaches 30 minutes wake me up. But not before them. I might cry out, scream, all sorts of things. But don't wake me."

" Okay."

Inhaling the smoke Trick instinctively started to cough, his lungs burned but he forced himself to take deep breaths. His eyes meeting Lauren's and holding them, Lauren grabbed his hand like she would with any patient who was in pain. It was as simple to Lauren as breathing, comforting someone in pain. It wasn't going to take the pain away but it was enough to show remind him when the vision started taking over that he wasn't alone.

Trick never knew where he would show up when his visions took him. Sometimes it would be a place he had been, other times it would be somewhere he'd never been. This time he recognized the cave in which he and the other Elders hid during the war. It looked just as he remembered it, even down to the number of make shift cots that lined the walls.

" You don't deserve her kindness." Trick spun around, looking into the darkness trying to figure out who was speaking to him.

" I know." Trick said his head bowed.

" But she'll give it to you, even if she knew the truth of what you wrote." Stepping into the light Reinald let Trick see him.

" I wish I could take back what I did, but I can't. I won't apologize for ending the War." Trick said.

" Nor should you. You did a great thing. Are you prepared for what I have to show you?" Reinald asked though Trick doubted that he had any real say in the matter. Reinald would make Trick see what he was meant to see.

" Show me."

Toronto was a beautiful city, everything a metropolis needed without being as busy and cluttered as New York or Chicago. Trick rarely got to go out and explore the human world anymore. He spent his days in the Dal or in his vault. But even with his lack of knowledge of how the human world had changed Trick knew instantly something was wrong with the city he was now seeing.

The streets were empty, rare for the middle of the day. Cars that should be occupying were now on the sidewalks or sideways in the street.

" What happened here?" Trick asked unable to look away from the devastation.

" The Garuda's vengeance. He will turn the Fae world mad and their war will spill over into the human world." Reinald said with a deep resonating sadness that struck Trick's heart.

" What about Bo?" Trick asked.

" She will fight, valiantly."

" Will? She dies?"

" No." Reinald answered without further elaboration.

" Then what?"

" She will wish that she has, when this is all over. The Garuda has centuries to regain his strength. He is now stronger than anything we have encountered. The Succubus might be powerful, but is she powerful enough to take on the Garuda? Possibly. But the Naga venom is no longer potent enough to weaken the Garuda. It is much too powerful for that now. Destroying it will require something more." Reinald said walking down the sidewalk as if there was nothing wrong with the street.

" Such as?" Trick demanded getting tired of the run around.

" When I chose Lauren I knew that she had recessive Fae DNA. I knew what my heart would gift he with."

" She's still mostly human."

" Indeed. Which is why what she needs to do is possible. No other Aos Si will do it."

" She's not strong enough. It'll kill her."

" You have such little faith in her. Haven't humans proven that they are worthy of your faith by now?" Reinald asked.

" They have. But she doesn't have any of your gifts. And what you are expecting her to do is suicide."

" That future is unknown."

" How is that future unknown?"

" You changed everything when you imprisoned the Garuda, when you ended the War you made the future unpredictable. There are so many variables now. One small thing could tip the scales."

" Some future vision. You're telling me that what I am here to see is…nothing?"

" Sorry to disappoint my friend. But everything from here on out is dependent on the people living it. Teach them, show them that they all have the capability to stop the Garuda if they work together. Teach Bo the strength that she will need, help them all."

Lauren watched the second ticking by, there were hundreds of thousands of things that were in Trick's office that could keep her captivated for years. But when she was given the opportunity she couldn't do anything but watch the time click away. Trick had been on his vision quest for almost twenty five minutes. She'd thought about what to do to wake him up but she didn't know what she would do to wake him up. It would be like him asking Lauren to wake a coma patient.

There were no words for the relief that flooded Lauren when Trick opened his eyes without prompting. Checking Trick's vitals, it seemed like the only thing that she could do to make herself feel productive.

" How did it go?" Lauren asked.

" It didn't. Not really."

" I don't understand."

" Me either. Thank you." Rubbing his wrists Trick leaned back in the chair, he would feel weak for a few days as the effects wore off from his vision. " Can you stay or do you have somewhere you need to be?" Trick asked. His question surprised Lauren, there was such vulnerability in his voice that Lauren didn't have the heart to say no.

" I can stay."

" Good, I want to talk to you about something."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all of you for your reviews and for taking the time to read my story. The next few chapters should be coming pretty quickly :-) you guys can hold me to that promise. **

Chapter Sixteen

" Please forgive me Lauren." Trick pleaded. He had spent the previous hour laying out everything, Lauren had become his confidant, sitting in a place that Reinald would once have sat. The irony was not lost on Trick, except now Lauren sat unmoving, all kindness and warmth gone from her eyes.

" What…ahem. What ability does Reinald think that I'll possess?" Lauren asked. Her voice low and even.

" He didn't say."

" He has been dead for five years." Lauren said pushing off the heavy wood desk Lauren walked towards the door.

" Lauren, are we going to talk about this?"

" There is nothing to talk about. You've said your piece and now I'm going to go home." Lauren said walking passed Trick. Her mind still reeling from everything that she had been told. There was only so much she should be expected to go through. Trick had told her everything, most of it didn't even involve Lauren but Trick told her anyway. It was like the flood gates were opening, Lauren didn't want to blame him but she couldn't.

" I don't have any right to ask for your forgiveness Lauren."

" There is nothing to forgive. You did everything you did for all the right reasons. The War would have destroyed the Fae. It needed to end, whatever happened after that is out of your control." Trick heard Lauren's words but her tone made him think that she didn't believe in what she was saying.

" Lauren…"

" I won't tell Bo. She should hear it from you."

Lauren made it as far as the main lobby of the Dal before she had to stop, lean against the bar to keep herself upright. With the war coming Lauren knew that no one's safety or survival was guaranteed. But she didn't even guess that so many chips were set against her. Still, the silver lining to the story was that she and Bo were destined for each other. For however long or short that time would be. It somehow made Lauren feel a tiny bit better.

Feeling a supporting hand on her shoulder Lauren turned and saw Hale looking down at her. From the look on her face there was a lot that went down in Trick's back room, he knew better than to ask because Lauren wouldn't tell him. But Lauren looked paler than a ghost. Feeling her phone ring in her pocket Lauren reached for it without looking at it.

" Dr. Lewis." She greeted professionally.

" You're needed at the hospital." Amara stated before hanging up.

Saint Agnes hospital had been owned by the Light Fae for at least as long as Lauren could remember. It looked like it was closed down and had been for at least a decade. The outside was left unkempt, most people avoided it. But over the years it had gone through many different renovations, it was as modern inside as any human hospital. On the rare occasion that a Fae needed operating on they needed a full operating room they could use.

Amara greeted Lauren at the entrance, she barely cast Hale a second glance. Lauren didn't even slow in her stride and Amara matched her perfectly. It may have been a while since Lauren had worked in a hospital but there were some habits that were never forgotten.

" I sent them against a group of Fae that were attacking humans. These were some of my best warriors." Amara said as they walked. She had hoped that her best would make a bit more of a dent in those affected by the Garuda but the affected Fae had cut through her forces as if they were human.

" How many?"

" Six."

" I'm going to need a team."

" They are all in route. You'll have free reign."

Lauren pushed open what would have been the emergency room doors and took in the sight before her. Some of the beds were filled with Fae that were already quite obviously dead, others were occupied by Fae that wouldn't last the rest of the day. What medical staff she had looked lost, most of them having never seen something like this before. It was triage, looking at the desk closest to her Lauren grabbed a red marker and tossed it to the nearest nurse to her.

Bo ducked as a fist swung dangerously close to her head. It was not how she planned to spend her afternoon. Catching the sight of Kenzie breaking a chair over another overly aggressive nymph as it came at her Bo couldn't help but be proud of her friend.

" I thought nymphs were…peaceful." Kenzie said kicking the same nymph to make sure that it was unconscious.

" It's the Garuda." Bo replied dragging the now unconscious nymph next to his equally unconscious friend.

" Oh right, him." Kenzie said.

" The Ash said this would happen. The stronger the Garuda gets."

" So why aren't we taking this thing out?"

" Because it's more complicated than that."

" More complicated? Take the bastard out."

" Kenz…"

" I'm sorry but playing catch up like this is really not the best way to handle this."

" It's frustrating I know."

" So let's go get the Naga venom, have Hotpants work her magic on it and get this done."

" Remind me never to piss you off." Bo said watching Kenzie shrug.

" I thought you knew that already."

Bo picked up her scattered weapons, she'd taken to carrying an arsenal of weapons with her whenever they went on jobs not knowing what they might come across. This time she was glad that she did, nymphs were tricky opponents.

" Well done Succubus." Turning and drawing her knife in one fluid motion Bo saw someone standing at the other end of the warehouse. Taking in his appearance Bo sized him up, he looked like a capable fighter but it was hard to tell with how he was dressed. His physical characteristics were hidden by the layers of a suit.

" Who are you?" Bo demanded. He seemed different than the other affected that she had fought. They had all seemed to be completely out of control, almost rabid. But this man seemed to be much more in control of his mind.

" My name is Thane."

Thane had been itching to meet Bo, almost as much as he had been anticipating his reunion with Lauren. But if the Garuda was going to deny him his quarry then he was going to go to the next best thing.

" Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Bo asked, her usual sass flowing easily off the tongue.

" No. But I'm sure you are familiar with my work. Those bodies I left in the forest." Watching as Bo's eyes narrowed Thane smiled smugly. Knowing that Bo recognized him or at least his work.

" You're the Fae from the Congo." Bo said her anger and protectiveness over Lauren wanted her to lunge at him and beat him into a bloody pulp.

" I'm glad my reputation precedes me. How is the doctor? She wasn't in as good of health when I left her as I understand she is now." Thane knew that if he tried to fight with Bo the Garuda would not be pleased and he would have to deal with the consequence but it was almost worth it. Seeing the way Bo struggled with the same restraint he needed to, but it was so much more obvious on Bo's face than it was on his own.

" You come near her and I will kill you."

" Careful Succubus or I might take that as a challenge."

" Did you come here to fight or talk?"

" Talk for now. We'll have our time soon enough. Tell Lauren I say hello." Thane said before he seemed to disappear before their eyes.

" What the Hell was that?" Kenzie asked.

" Time of death 7:16pm." Lauren announced looking down at the Fae on her table. Most of them were beyond help. But losing them was still a hard thing to accept. She was hardwired to want to at least try and help even if it was clear it was hopeless.

" The Garuda's going to win."

" What?" Lauren asked. Her assistant looked up at her, the same fear in his eyes that she had been seeing the entire day.

" We can't win against this evil." Lauren didn't blame him for being afraid. She was terrified, as she expected most people were.

" We can." Lauren said though she knew that it sounded pitiful and didn't inspire the confidence she meant it to. But it was the best she could do.

" If Bo beats the Garuda." The rumors had been making the rounds, those Fae that were still in town had heard about Bo and what they all hoped she would do. Secrets didn't last long in the small Fae community. Some had faith that she would save them all, others thought that it was crazy to hope anyone could combat such a force.

" She will." That had more confidence.

" You have to say that, you're her girlfriend." Lauren shrugged. She should scold the tech for not having faith but she couldn't. There was a darkening cloud of hopelessness that was slowly suffocating everyone.

" Go home, try and get some rest." Lauren said softly.

" Goodnight Dr. Lewis."

Lauren didn't stop working until the earliest hours of the morning. By then Lauren realized it was pointless to even leave the hospital if she was going to need to be there the next day anyway. The patience that had survived was stable and their prognoses were promising but they required constant monitoring. One night away from Bo wouldn't be too terrible, even if all she wanted to do was lose herself in Bo for a few hours.

" Hey." Lauren greeted seeing Bo's name appear on her phone's caller ID.

" It's late. Are you coming home?" Bo sounded tired.

" Not tonight. I'm going to get some sleep here."

" I know what that means in Lauren language."

" Lauren language?"

" Yeah, it means you are going to work through the night."

" You know me so well. How was your day?" Lauren asked leaning back in her chair, hearing Hale snoring from the bed that had been set up for them.

" Kicked a little ass." Bo replied sitting on her bed, it already felt empty without having Lauren there. It seemed pathetic how quickly Bo had become addicted to having Lauren in her bed, it felt weird without it now.

" That's my girl."

" It's getting crazy out there."

" I know."

" Be careful kay? And come home tomorrow? Please?"

" I'm at a hospital. Probably one of the safer places I could be. And I will. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep."

" Okay. Lauren I…" Bo stopped, they both knew what she was going to say.

" I know. Me too."

Lauren set her phone down on the desk and looked back at her work station. The white towel that she had laid out on the flat surface, just beneath her hand was an array of instruments on a silver tray. Scalpels, needles, syringes, and all the things she would use in the operating room. Surgery was all about a steady hand, it wasn't something that they could teach in medical school but it was easily one of the most important skills to have. To not let nerves or emotions affect the hands stability.

But holding the scalpel against her skin, her hand was shaking like a leaf on a windy day. It was a simple test, a little knick of the skin to see what would happen. Science and medicine was all about testing of hypothesis. Her suspicion was that if she cut herself she would heal abnormally fast. It was a sound theory, one that she had already sort of seen the results of when she had healed from the bruise. Now she just needed to do the test.

Taking a deep breath Lauren applied the small amount of pressure that was needed for the blade to split the skin. The sting was enough to make her drop the scalpel as her blood began to bubble and then trail down her arm. Her eyes watered as the pain seemed to be enhanced just by watching the wound. Lauren knew the fascinating reaction her body was going through that very moment. The white blood cells that were swarming her blood stream to fix the damage she had caused.

Watching, transfixed as the skin of her arm began to pull together, the stinging increasing only slightly until it disappeared altogether. Her blood pooled on her skin and catching the light just so that it reminded Lauren of how fresh the wound should have been. By the end of her experiment Lauren was sure that she had lost at least a half pint of blood. But each time the cuts healed a little faster until it was almost instantaneous.

" Doc? What the Hell are you doing?" Seeing hale sitting up and watching Lauren in horror as she held the bloodied knife against her skin.

**So there it is, in the chapters coming a lot of those pesky questions should hopefully be answered (if I'm doing my job right) Thanks again for bearing with me.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

" Remarkable." Amara said looking at Lauren's skin, unscarred and looking as if it had never sustained any injury. Even though moments ago Lauren had let Amara drag a knife across her palm. After convincing hale that she wasn't suicidal hale had taken her directly to the Ash. Something they both were a little uncomfortable with still since Amara stood before them in her night gown.

" Not exactly my choice of words." Lauren murmured.

" It means you've inherited one of the basis Aos Si abilities to heal. We're nurturers you see. We heal others by healing ourselves. She looked like an excited child.

" What?" Maybe it was exhausted but Lauren didn't understand Amara at all.

" Watch." Amara said using the knife to slash at Hale. The blade caught his arm and cut his flesh open so easily.

" Ow!" hale cried pulling his arms away from Amara.

" Are you insane?!" Lauren demanded reaching for Hale's arm only to be shooed away by Amara. hale skeptically gave Amara his arm and watched as she put her hand over the cut, hissing at the added pressure.

Watching Amara heal him, Lauren saw the wound appear on the Ash's arm enough to make Amara grimace. And then the wound was gone.

" See."

" All I did was heal a cut on my hand. I can't do that." Lauren insisted.

" Of course you can't. you have to develop abilities. This is truly unbelievable. That you would inherit this amount of ability from Reinald, that he woke up this much. I thought given that it had been so long your only inherited ability would be the one you've told me about." Amara said, the baffled expression on her face made Lauren feel queasy.

" Wait, what do you mean? What's going on?" hale asked feeling like he'd missed something big.

" Detective hale could you leave Lauren and I to speak?" Amara asked hale didn't want to leave but who was he to contradict the Ash.

" You should get some sleep. You'll need it for the War." Lauren said, ever the physician.

" I don't get a lot of sleep these days. I welcome these chats of ours."

" That makes one of us. Every time we have one of these chats I end up walking away a little bit less than the woman that I was." Lauren said.

" I am sorry about that Lauren. Truly I am."

" My head is exploding with all the things that I am being told that I need to do, or am destined to do I miss the days when I was a slave. How sad is that?" Lauren asked laughing. But Amara knew by now that Lauren didn't find anything humorous about the situation.

" Trick said that I probably won't make I through all this." Lauren said calmly. A little too calmly.

" Why would he say something like that?" Amara asked.

" Guilty conscience? He told me everything. He went on a vision quest during the blood moon, he said that he spoke with Reinald when he was on his quest." Watching the sadness that crossed over Amara's eyes, it was so easy to forget that Amara knew Reinald on such a deeper level than Lauren.

" I told him not to."

" Not to tell me the truth?"

" It wasn't about deceiving you Lauren. Believe it or not I'm not trying to hide anything from you. But what use is knowing? It only causes pain and prevents you from moving forward."

" You have a funny way of being completely honest. How about the part where Bo is going to suffer? How about the part where I am becoming less human every day?"

" Do you hate him?" Amara asked sitting next to Lauren pulling one of the couch covers over herself.

" He didn't know what would happen. His heart was in the right place."

" That doesn't answer my question."

" Kind of. I don't hate him I guess I'm just angry. But if he hadn't done what he did I'd be dead already."

" Well that's turning a frown upside down." Amara commented.

The two women sat in silence for several minutes, and it seemed like Amara was willing to just sit there open and available if Lauren wanted to talk. The wheels were turning in Lauren's mind her eyes locked on the palm of her hand where she could only trace where there should be a scar but wasn't. Coming to terms with the fact that she was becoming a little bit less human was difficult, but more than that it was being out of control of her own destiny. Now she understood Bo's frustration with it, being told all the things that she was supposed to do.

" Lauren, I want to help you develop these abilities that are manifesting. But I'll need you focused on learning them. It's like any other skill you have to dedicate yourself to learning it. Can you do that?"

" Yes."

" I need you to stay on the compound. You've been staying with Bo but I'll need you to stay here during this learning period."

" You know I haven't seen her in a couple days." Lauren said trying not to whine.

" It'll be worth it."

Bo found sleep was evading her when she tossed for what felt like the millionth time. Opening her eyes and reaching over to the empty side of her bed where Lauren should have been but wasn't. finally giving up all together she ventured down the stairs and found that sleep seemed to be evading Kenzie too. The younger Goth sat cross legged on the couch game controller in hand. Falling into the couch beside her friend Bo took the offered controller.

It was the beauty of their friendship, Bo didn't need to say anything and Kenzie didn't ask. Kenzie knew that Bo would start talking when she wanted to, in the mean time they would sit and kill zombies. Bo hadn't wanted to really think about the impending war, and the costs that war might force them all to pay. People would die, there was no way for Bo to overlook that. And Bo didn't want it to be anyone, but she especially didn't want it to be Kenzie. Dear sweet Kenzie who had been nothing but supportive and accepting of her and her unique powers.

" Kenz…" Bo started. There were so many words resting on the tip of her tongue that she wanted to stay.

" Don't even say it Bo Bo. I'm not going anywhere." Kenzie answered before Bo could even voice it.

" You'd be safer if you were somewhere else. And come back when the dust settles." Bo warned anyway.

" And miss all the fun?" Kenzie tried to turn the negatives into positives.

" this is serious Kenz."

" Bo I'm not going anywhere. You need me. We're a duo. Rocky and Bullwinkle, you're the moose. Batman and Robin, Tom and Huck, Legolas and Gimli…"

" I get it." Bo interrupted laughing. Kenzie turned to look at Bo more directly pausing her game.

" And did any of them try and send their sidekicks to the bench before the big game?"

" How many metaphors do you have?"

" About a dozen more."

" It's dangerous Kenz. People are going to die. I don't know what I'd do if…"

" I won't. I'm too tough to die."

" I know, believe me."

" We're going to deal with this like any other big bad. Then have a drink to celebrate at the Dal." Even if Bo doubted there would be such a celebration she found herself agreeing. Mainly because it was nice to think about.

" So you and Lauren. How's that going?" Bo smiled at the thought of her girlfriend.

" I'm not seeing as much of her as I'd like. But you know, she's Lauren."

" You say that like a fat kid would say "that's cake"." Kenzie teased.

" Well it's true! She's just Lauren. And she makes me so happy."

" Good, you deserve it."

" How about you? We need to work on your love life."

" Nah."

" Kenzie, if anyone deserves it you do."

" There may or may not be someone." Kenzie started.

" Who?!"

" Hale."

" Hale?!" Bo didn't think that her voice could actually get as high as it did.

" Well yea. I mean he's hot, and funny, and he isn't like most other Fae that hate humans. And he's hot."

" You have a crush on Hale." Bo teased.

" Shut up." Kenzie said turning towards the TV again.

**Two Weeks Later**

" It's been too quiet!" Bo exclaimed flopping down on the couch next to Kenzie. She'd been already for the showdown, ready to kick Thane's Ass and defeat the Garuda, fight all the crazy angry affected Fae. But after the first wave there was never a second wave.

" You're only saying that because you miss Lauren."

" Why the hell did the Ash need her to go on some stupid mission now? I mean we're at war!" Bo continued. Kenzie reached for the wine bottle that she had been sipping on, but now she poured a generous glass to her.

" Lauren said it was important."

" She didn't say ANYTHING! Just that she was going. Don't defend her!" Bo whined.

" But the Ash sent her. So it's gotta be important right?"

" Will you stop being a love sick puppy? It's disgusting. Besides your birthday is coming up. What're we gonna do? Get our drunk on of course but, have be thought about where? The Dal's always good but not exactly a dance club."

" I don't really want to do anything this year."

" Gah your boring."

**The Ash's private Home**

" You're doing quite well." Lauren looked up, pure, unfiltered, unrestrained rage shining in her eyes. Sweat dripped down her forehead she felt like she had just run a marathon. Everything hurt, and her head pounded from both frustration and exhaustion.

" Shut up." Lauren growled.

" Honestly you should be proud. When you came to me you could only heal small injuries on yourself. Now you just healed from what would have been life threatening." Amara had left Lauren with Ciara when there were things that Amara had to deal with. The two women had worked tirelessly on the abilities and also on the discipline that it took.

" That cut wouldn't have killed me. Just hurt like Hell." Lauren said standing up and walking towards the table that had what seemed like an endless supply of water bottles on it. Ciara had told her the maids that they didn't want to be disturbed so when they had set up in the room they had been given a lot of water and anything they might need.

" Must you be so pessimistic?" Ciara asked, though there was no real malice in her tone.

" Yes I think I must." Lauren said though her anger was rapidly fading. She wasn't angry at Ciara, she was simply frustrated and there was an endless amount of pain that she had encountered in the past eight hours. She'd been essentially a pin cushion for all of the things that Ciara could think to do to cause injury, needles, blades, and other things. There had to be something wrong with her for her to be able to sit there and let Ciara inflict injury. But she did. Being a little grumpy seemed to be understandable.

" I think we've had enough for the day."

" It looks like a war zone in here." Between the bloodied gauze and the bandages what had been sitting room now looked like an operating room.

" The maids will get to it. Does it still hurt?" Ciara asked seeing Lauren wince when she stood up.

" My brain still thinks that it hurts." Lauren replied.

" That'll pass."

Lauren could only take Ciara's word for it instead of knowing whether the pain would disappear or not. It wasn't a bad pain, it was more like the lingering ache after a wound had mostly healed.

" You miss Bo." Ciara said more of a statement than a question. The two hadn't talked as much as Lauren would have liked. Strange since they were even in the same city and she couldn't even spare an hour to see Bo.

" Yeah." Lauren replied sheepishly.

" Don't be embarrassed. Love is…well you know how it feels."

" Like I'm spiraling completely out of control?"

" Exactly. Nauseous and euphoric all at once." Ciara added.

" So things are going well with you and Dyson?" Lauren asked.

" I think so. He's different now, I still remember the young wolf who was too noble to make a move on me because of his best friend, and then my later marriage. He seems so…cold now." Ciara confessed. She didn't have a whole lot of people that she could talk to.

" Since I've known Dyson he's always been distant."

" Do you think that it's because he's still in love with Bo?" Ciara asked fearfully. She worried that Dyson's unwillingness to talk about Bo and his disapproval of her attempting to be friends with Bo.

" Their relationship is complicated."

" Sorry! I've brought up a bad subject."

" It's okay, it's kinda nice not being alone isn't it?"

" It is."

They were interrupted by Lauren's phone ringing, looking apologetically at Ciara the Fairy waved her off.

" WILL YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! YOU HAVE TURNED MY BEST FRIEND INTO A LOVE SICK PILE OF GOO!" Lauren nearly dropped her phone as she pulled it away from her ear. Both she and Ciara and no doubt half of Toronto had heard Kenzie.

" Kenzie no need to shout. What's going on? Is Bo okay?"

" Oh she's FINE! Except she's gone from kickass Succubus to Mope-u-bus in like 14 days! Come back…like now."

" Kenzie it's only been two weeks."

" Yeah and? You didn't even tell us you were going."

" It's for the Ash."

" Come back. It may not be for the war or anything but Bo needs you."

" I'll see what I can do okay?"

" Make it quick chica."

Hanging up Lauren gave Ciara another apologetic and slightly embarrassed smile.

" It's alright if you need to go back. We can continue working later."

" The Ash was pretty specific she didn't want me to be distracted."

" Then why did you answer your phone?" Ciara asked knowingly.

" You won't tell on me?" Lauren asked.

" Go, Amara should be in meetings for the rest of the day."

Lauren didn't remember ever breaking so many speeding laws in her way to Bo. So much of what she had been going had been going through was only a passing through when she thought about going to see Bo. Filled with an excitement that made her forget about the pain she'd endured for the past few weeks when she pulled up to Bo and Kenzie's house Lauren practically sprinted out of the car and to the door.

Knocking Lauren heard someone walking towards the door and when it opened Lauren had never seen a more beautiful sight. Bo stood at the door, surprise and happiness crossed over her face at the sight of her girlfriend.

" Hey." Lauren said trying to sound casual.

" Hey."

**Hey everyone, since the story is going to take a darker turn in the coming future (teaser!) that our characters needed a bit of a happier and more light hearted while still moving the story forward. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

They must have stood in the entry way for ten minutes just drinking each other in. Fourteen days apart with only a half dozen text messages and even fewer phone calls. Lauren stood in as casual attire as she got, Lauren didn't usually do casual. Jeans that hugged to her body making Bo's pulse spike instantly. And a white button down shirt that Lauren had thrown over her tank top after she had gotten out of the shower. It was just see through enough for Bo to get a generous view of her cleavage.

" I'm sorry I disappeared for a few days."

" Fourteen, but I wasn't counting." Bo said. Feeling Lauren's fingers circle around her wrist Bo felt Lauren pull her closer. Leaning against the wall until Bo's body was pressed firmly against hers. Even if Bo was mad or irritated with Lauren, with the smile that was pulling at her lips, Lauren knew that she had Bo.

" I missed you." Lauren whispered before bringing their lips together. Bo's kiss was confident, and loving. Her hands moving to Lauren's body eager to feel the curves that she'd had to live without.

" I missed you too." Bo said when their kiss ended.

" So everything been okay since I've been gone?" Lauren asked watching Bo saunter, it was definitely a saunter, with the way Bo's hips swayed a bit more seductively than usually.

" Quiet actually. And you? How was your assignment for the Ash?" Bo asked holding up a bottle of wine asking if Lauren wanted any.

" Enlightening. But far from fun." Lauren replied rubbing her arms where there had been and endless array of cuts.

" What did you do?" Lauren bit her lip while she thought of how she was going to say it. Full discloser was best, honesty, and communication would be best for their relationship. But how could she explain the complexities of what she had learned over the past few days. Ciara and Amara had been generous in their explanation of what she was going through.

" Bo, remember when I told you that when Reinald brought me back. There were unforeseen side effects. I, in part, became more Fae?"

" Yeah. What about it?"

" That's what I was doing. Exploring how far that goes." Lauren realized that she was being vague. But coming home and announcing 'Hi honey, I'm mostly imperious to harm and can make people go into a euphoric state.' Didn't quite seem to work.

" How far does it go?" Bo asked curiously.

" Pretty far." Realizing that there was something serious Bo circled around the kitchen island until she was standing in front of Lauren.

" What's up?" There was a hesitance, a meekness that Bo hadn't seen since she first met Lauren.

" Can I show you?" Lauren asked shaking her hands and then rubbing them together like she would if she were with a patient and she knew her hands were cold. Bo nodded, not sure what she was being asked to do. Lauren had mastered the euphoric state she was able to bring people to. Ciara had said that what Lauren could do was addictive.

Brushing back an errant strand of Bo's dark hair Lauren watched Bo close her eyes. Lauren had seen Bo use her ability on other people, watched as Bo's flesh began to glow just slightly as arousal pulsed from her body to that of her victim. The process now was similar. Only it was more of warmth than a pulse, passing from Lauren's hand to Bo's body. All over her body like she was being wrapped in a blanket.

Hearing the sharp intake of breath Lauren knew that Bo was feeling the effect. Bo felt dizzy first like her head was trying to fight the influence of whatever Lauren was doing but she couldn't. Her entire body was humming. And then the feeling of cold, and disappointment when it was taken away. But even when Lauren stopped pushing the feelings onto Bo, she still felt it. It was similar to feeling completely carefree, like she'd just had the greatest laugh she'd ever had.

" What did you just do?" Bo asked.

" Similar to what you do only I'm not feeding you arousal." Lauren said leaning back against the counter while Bo processed. Lauren took it as a good sign that Bo was still holding her hand.

" What is it then?"

" Euphoria."

" I like it." Bo said though it didn't seem much like she needed to say it, it was pretty evident in the smile that seemed plastered to her face.

" I think that's the point. That's not all either."

" What do you mean?"

" I can heal. Faster than most Fae."

" That's good right?"

" It sounds so simple when I explain it like that." Lauren said feeling a little silly now that she put it into words and it didn't seem like such a bad thing.

" Why can't it be simple? I mean it's good that you can heal. So let's not question it okay?" Bo said encouragingly.

" Okay."

" What does this mean? I mean…you have these abilities does that make you full Fae now?"

" No. The Ash said that if I were full Fae it would be much more potent and last longer. I'm still human, I'm just slightly more." Lauren explained.

" I'm processing. I'm happy for it I guess it's just getting used to it."

" I understand."

" So when do you have to get back?" Bo asked a familiar gleam in her eyes that made Lauren's libido flare.

" Not till morning."

" Good." Bo said crushing her lips to Lauren's, pinning the blonde to the counter. Stumbling towards the stairs, neither of them willing to end their kiss. Somewhere at the landing of the stairs Lauren lost her shirt. From the sound of it Lauren wouldn't be able to wear the shirt again, accompanied by a frustrated growl from Bo that Lauren wore too many clothes. By the top of the stairs Bo had been relieved of her own shirt and stood clad only in her pants and black bra.

" I missed you." Lauren said against Bo's neck when they broke their passionate kiss for a tenderer embrace. Expressing in physical touches what words probably never could.

" You can tell the Ash no more two week assignments. Like ever." Bo replied her tone joking while Lauren knew Bo was serious.

" I'll tell her myself." Lauren said pulling Bo towards her. Never had she been more relieved to feel the edge of Bo's bed, feeling the hunger, the fervor of Bo's kiss made it difficult for Lauren to stand. There were no words that could explain what it felt like to have the full focus of a succubus on her.

Sitting down on Bo's bed Lauren looked up at her lover, sure that there had never been a more beautiful sight in the whole of the world. The way that Bo's skin flushed with arousal, her lips slightly swollen and bruised from their kisses. And the faint blue in Bo's eyes that meant she was hungry. Still that didn't stop her, instead she reached desperately for Bo.

At some point the rest of their clothes were lost. A thin layer of perspiration forming and making their bodies slide against each other causing delicious friction. There was no rush, no hurry, just a desire to enjoy each other's body. It wasn't a matter of how many minutes, just how many kisses, caresses and how many sounds that would make up for how long they had been apart.

It felt like a wonderful eternity spent simply kissing, alternating between fast and passionate kisses that left both of them gasping. To softer, lingering kisses that sent their desires spiraling higher and higher towards combustion and they hadn't even really touched each other yet. Slipping her tongue between Lauren's lips, Bo took control of the kiss. Her fingers pressing into the skin of Lauren's hip, hard enough to force a gasp out of the blonde. In retribution Lauren drug her fingernails down Bo's back, bright red marks appearing instantly on Bo's skin.

There had never been anyone like Lauren before, not anyone that Bo had been with. Lauren loved the woman, focused on the woman that Bo was. And yet teased and coaxed at the succubus, completely unafraid of the danger that she was playing with.

Shuddering when she felt Lauren's fingers on her inner thigh Bo broke their kiss. Her eyes tightly shut, if she opened them she knew they would be shining bright blue. It seemed so unfair that Lauren knew just how to touch Bo, just how to prolong the torment that had Bo begging for release, yet she wouldn't be granted it. She was supposed to be the dominant one in their love making. She was the succubus. But as had happened before, Lauren had surprised her with her assertiveness.

Watching Bo writhe above her, desperate for more contact. Lauren listened to the sweet sounds that she brought out of Bo. Moans that grew louder the closer Bo was to what promised to be a powerful climax.

" Jesus Lauren." Bo panted against Lauren's ear, her hot breath sending shivers through Lauren's entire body. Turning them so that Bo was beneath her, it allowed Lauren to slide her knee between Bo's.

Bo was close, it wouldn't take long. But when Lauren went to kiss Bo, what was left of her rational mind made her turn her head.

" I can't Lauren." Bo whispered. The desire to feed was too strong. She shouldn't have waited for two weeks to feed.

" You can't hurt me Bo." Lauren promised. And Bo didn't have the will power to argue. Letting Lauren kiss her Bo began to feed.

Lauren had never felt anything so tantalizing, so completely overwhelming. Bo took Lauren's pleasure to help feed her own climax. But then Bo gave it back tenfold. Lauren could understand now why so many people died with smiles on their faces. Even when she should have been getting weaker Lauren didn't care. She could have been dying and she didn't have the will to stop Bo. In the recesses of her mind not affected by Bo feeding from her Lauren heard, felt, and because of their unique connection felt Bo orgasm. It consumed them both.

Opening her eyes the first thing Bo was aware of was that Lauren wasn't above her anymore. Panic consumed her in the coldest of cold sweats. Lauren lay next to her, clearly alive, as her chest rose and fell erratically as she tried to collect herself.

" I told you…you can't hurt me." Lauren said with a bright smile.

" That was mind blowing. Your Chi it's so powerful."

" We're not done yet. I still have until the morning."

" I have to go soon." Lauren said softly, pressing a kiss to Bo's shoulder. The brunette wasn't quite asleep though she was almost. Bo hadn't wanted to go to sleep for fear that when she woke up Lauren wouldn't be there. But after spending the majority of the night making love to Lauren she was allowed to be a little tired.

" But you'll tell the Ash you're coming back tonight." Bo said.

" I can't make demands on the Ash. But yes, I will tell her." Lauren said getting up to collect some of her clothes. What she was going to do about her shirt she had no idea.

" Don't work too hard." Bo said sleepily. Lauren looked down at her girlfriend, adoration painted across her face.

" I thought you liked science-y Lauren."

" I like after hours Lauren better."

" I thought you might. Get some sleep. You'll need it for later."

" What about you? Are you okay?" Bo asked sitting up, the sheet that was covering her naked chest falling around her waist. Lauren couldn't help but looking down at Bo's chest.

" I'm fine babe. I feel.. Good. Just a little tired." Lauren said pressing a loving kiss to Bo's forehead.

" _In an unprecedented series of violent outbursts downtown Toronto and the business district has shut down. After two businesses were looted early this afternoon…"_ The reporter continued to ramble on using large and terror inducing words. Bo couldn't look away from the images across the screen. Video of the violence and the damage, the anger in the faces of the people.

" Guess the Garuda is tired to waiting around." Kenzie said from the couch next to Bo.

" Three dead already." Bo said.

" Well we knew that the Garuda was only biding his time." Kenzie offered.

" We need a planning meeting or something. We can't go attacking humans even if their blinded by rage."

" Yay! Scooby meeting!" Kenzie exclaimed clapping her hands until she saw Bo's confused look. " Scooby? Hello! Scooby Doo? Buffy? What were you doing with your childhood?" Kenzie demanded incredulously.

" Call Hale and Dyson have them meet us at the Dal in fifteen minutes. I'll call Lauren." Bo said patting Kenzie on the head like she were a small child.

" The Garuda's started his attack." Bo said looking at the people that she considered being her closest friends. They had in many ways been forced to sign up for this fight unknowingly. Knowing Dyson, there was no other place he'd like to be than the front lines, but still Bo felt odd asking them to risk their lives for a fight that Bo wasn't even sure that they would survive.

" The Ash's containment people are trying to keep this from forcing the Fae to reveal themselves. But it's a losing battle, the human word will tear itself apart." Dyson said.

" What about the Dark? Are they at least helping?" Bo asked.

" We've been trying to reach out to the Morrigan but she has been less than helpful. The last time the Ash tried to ask for her help the Morrigan was trying to get territory out of it. So I don't think that we can really rely on them." Ciara offered, having sat in some of the meetings that Amara and Evony had when they were trying to negotiate. It was one of the most infuriating things Ciara had ever had to sit through.

" Don't they realize that it affects them too?" Hale asked.

" I think the Morrigan is scared."

Hearing the door to the Dal open Bo turned, excited, hoping to see Lauren walking through the door. But instead she found Amara standing at the entrance way, looking none too pleased.

" Ash, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Trick asked.

" I was just wondering when Bo might be returning my doctor to me." Amara said. Bo blanched at Amara's words.

" She left for your compound over an hour ago." Bo said. Without missing a beat Amara turned to one of her attendants.

" Find her." Amara commanded, looking back at Bo. She looked disappointed more than she was angry. And then she turned to leave.

" Whoa wait a minute. How are going to get her back?" Bo demanded. Her mind racing with all of the terrible possibilities of what might be happening to Lauren.

" We?" Amara asked.

" You can't expect us to do nothing." Ciara chimed in.

" Clearly I cannot expect anything. Keep. Her. Safe. Were those not my exact words? I trusted she would be in good hands with you." Amara said her words so calculated and crisp it was almost worse than if she were yelling. " I was wrong."

" Hey! How were we supposed to know that Thane was just hanging around until Lauren was away from us?" Kenzie asked defensively. Amara's eyes narrowed.

" You know its name?"

" We encountered him briefly." Bo confessed.

" Bo, a word please." Amara said nodding towards Trick's back office. She didn't even need to ask permission to use Trick's back room.

" We don't have time to have a chat, we have to go find Lauren." Bo said storming into the back room.

" My people will find her. You encountered the Fae and you didn't tell me? What were you thinking?"

" I didn't realize I had to report everything to you."

" When it comes to Lauren, you should. Now thanks to the matter slipping your mind Lauren is gone. You've done quite enough."

" She's my girlfriend! I'm not going to just sit here and not do something to get her back!"

" You are so stubborn! If she is still alive, she's alive so that she can lure you out into the open."

" If? You've already given up on her?" Bo demanded.

" Of course I haven't. But that doesn't erase the possibility. Tell me everything about your interaction. Even the smallest detail might reveal something."

" We don't have time for this!"

" Bo! Your prone to action because you're worried, you care about Lauren, we all are. But reacting rashly won't help us find her. You aren't thinking clearly, Thane is. The Garuda is. They have their plan we need to figure out what it is so that we can thwart it without losing Lauren. So think! What happened when you spoke to him?"

Lauren woke up slowly, not sure if she should be alarmed or not that she wasn't in any immediate pain. She didn't remember much about what had happened after leaving Bo's, she got into her car and then after that there was a huge gap in what she could remember. Blinking rapidly, trying to clear her blurred vision to make sense of the picture that was in front of her. She could see a figure, but her eyes didn't seem to want to focus on the sight.

Trying to rub her eyes in hopes that it might help Lauren found that she couldn't bring her hands to her face. Tugging at her arms Lauren felt the restraints dig into her wrists. She was lying down, but she wasn't on a flat surface, she was at least sure of that. A pole or something dug painfully into her back, from the back of her head following her spine down to her feet. When her vision finally cleared Lauren jerked backward, she couldn't actually go anywhere but mere inches from her face was Thane. He stood so close to her that she could smell the foulness of his breath.

" Hello doctor." Thane said with a twisted smile.

" Don't touch me!" Lauren spat turning her face away from him but keeping him in her peripherals.

" A little late for that. I remember what your heart tasted like. It was sweet, the kind of delicacy that you could go your entire life only tasting once but you'll never get to taste it again. So imagine my delight when I discovered that I get to have it twice."

" Then do it." Lauren growled looking up at him defiantly. She was in no position to be anything but compliant. She couldn't move, she couldn't put up any sort of fight and yet she still wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being compliant, especially if she was going to die.

" Aw where is the fun in that? I have to wait for your succubus. Orders." Thane offered. He would obey the Garuda's orders to not kill Lauren until Bo was there. But that didn't mean that he would enjoy the process of waiting. He had designed elaborate plans that would keep him entertained until given permission to kill Lauren. " Relax Lauren, enjoy your last moments before I begin."

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thought I should warn you guys, this chapter is a bit choppy at the beginning hope it's not too distracting. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Lauren never imagined that a thought, a single, powerful thought could transport her away from the pain. Thane wasn't kind with Lauren, he drug out his tortures. After the first few hours spent enduring whatever Thane threw at her, Lauren found that her only reprieve from it was to think about something else. It seemed simple enough. She'd read countless studies about mind over matter, like pretending to be full when she hadn't eaten in days, or that it didn't hurt even if she couldn't ever remember a time where she had been in more pain.

It wasn't the thought that she might miraculously survive this, or that any moment Bo would storm in like a knight in shining armor. As nice and as rational as that was Lauren found she didn't really care. She'd made her peace with death. The thought was much more simple than that. The thought that brought her peace, allowed her to escape the moment, was that she'd been able to be with Bo. For as short a time as it was.

Thane had left her alone for a while, confident in her inability to escape. The thick shackles that connected her wrists to equally thick chains pretty much ensured it. Thane, it appeared had a true passion for showmanship, once he was taken out of the solitary jungle and into the civilized world with all sorts of things at his disposal to play with. He had chosen an abandoned theater. From the look of it the building hadn't been used in at least a decade. The fabric on the chairs was beginning to tear and the aisles were caked in dust.

Sitting against a post that Thane had tied her to Lauren closed her eyes, hoping to sleep at least a little. When Thane returned she would need it. most of the physical wounds had healed over but the prolonged pain and discomfort just from where she was being kept was enough to keep her in an almost constant ache.

" Did you miss me?" Thane asked storming into the auditorium as if he were a show director expecting thunderous applause. Lauren didn't say anything. She wasn't going to play his game.

Feeling him kneel in front of her Lauren fought the urge to recoil when he touched her. His touch was deceptively king and almost caring. They'd played this game too, malicious psychopath and then caring captor.

" I am so enjoying our time together Lauren." He said softly. Opening her eyes Lauren hoped that her look showed him how much she hated him.

" Just kill me already."

" Not enjoying our time together? I'm hurt." Thane said standing up and walking away out of her range of vision. And then she heard it. the sound of the old, rusted and not even remotely trustworthy fly system. The chains around her wrists began to shift until they forced her arms up and over her head. The chains continued to raise until she was standing and even so far as lifting her up.

She stopped ascending at about five feet from the ground, the pole the only thing aside from the chains that was supporting her. She flailed as ungraceful as it was the feeling of hanging that brought a new level of terror to Lauren. Her arms suspended over her head already, the blood draining from them and her fingers were tingling. Within a few minutes they would go numb altogether.

" Where is he?" Bo demanded shoving the Dark under Fae against the nearest hard surface she could find. The young Fae cowered away from her, he may have been Dark Fae but he didn't fight, especially fighting a pissed off, beyond desperate succubus.

" I don't know what you're talking about."

" Thane. The Fae that is responsible for all of this." Bo elaborated her hand gripping his neck feeling his pulse race under her fingers.

" I don't know who that is. Please, they don't tell me anything. I'm just an under Fae." Seeing the truth in his eyes Bo let the Fae go and watched as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him away from Bo.

" You can't go after every Dark Fae." Trick scolded as they walked into Amara's throne room. It had become their operation center after Lauren was taken. Tables set up with maps and books on all sorts of Fae that they might be facing in the coming battle.

" Someone has to know something Trick." Bo said.

" Are you enjoying endangering a peace that has been keeping the Light and the Dark from war for centuries?" Amara demanded after having a rather unpleasant conversation with the Morrigan. Evony was very displeased with the news that Bo was attacking Dark Fae.

" I'm trying to find Lauren." Bo stated defiantly.

" We all are. But you cannot attack the Dark or the Morrigan will kill you."

" She can try."

" Bo you are being reckless. You want to find her, and we will. Lets just make sure that you are alie when we do." Amara suggested.

" Yeah. Any leads?" Bo asked walking over to look down at what Amara had been working on.

" None so far. If you'll excuse me though, I have a meeting with the council." Amara said walking away from her desk. She cast a lingering glance at Trick as she passed him.

" That sounds bad." Bo said following Amara away from the others.

" It could be."

" Why?"

" I've broken a lot of rules, I've helped you far more than I should. The council could, and very well might demand I abdicate." Amara had heard the chatter. Ciara had kept her well aware of the happenings of the council.

" That would be stupid. Fighting the Garuda and finding a new Ash. It'd be ridiculous."

" Don't worry about it now. Find Lauren, I'll keep them at bay."

Fading in and out of consciousness Lauren hung suspended, time became nothing but a word. Words like hours and minutes became meaningless as time seemed to disappear. Instead all Lauren could do was try and keep breathing; a feat that once had been so simple was now more difficult with each breath she took. Thane had stopped trying to hurt her physically when he saw that she healed too quickly for that. It wasn't effective enough. Instead he had to do something where even if Lauren could heal the wound would only reoccur.

It was not the first time in the past month or two that Lauren had hated having the knowledge that she had. She knew in such graphic detail what was happening to her body, she could list her symptoms and knew a general idea of how much longer her body would endure what was happening to her. If she were normal, without the recently developed ability to heal from injury she probably would be in worse shape than she was. But it was getting increasingly hard to breathe; it would only get harder until she wasn't able to breathe at all unless she could lift herself up on the chains and relieve some of the strain on her lungs.

Hearing voices Lauren forced herself awake, her vision blurry she could only vaguely make out Thane's figure standing on the edge of the stage gesturing wildly at her but his words were muffled and she couldn't understand what he was saying. Whoever he was speaking to was sitting in one of the front row seats. Thane was preaching, delivering a speech to this person and until Lauren's vision cleared up the more awake she became she realized that it was the Garuda. And they were talking, in no uncertain terms about her impending death. Thane wanted to do it quickly, get the reward he had been so patiently waiting for. The Garuda had other plans to wait until they could maximize the effects of her death.

" We need the succubus to see her." The Garuda offered rationally, his calm only serving to infuriate Thane more.

" Why? Seeing what's left of her corpse will be plenty motivating enough believe me." Thane offered.

" I don't need her motivated. I need her devastated. I need her completely broken if I plan to beat her. For that, she needs to watch helplessly as the life drains from her mate's eyes. As she is forced to watch, knowing there is nothing she can do to stop it."

" You're cruel."

" I'm determined. I finally have a chance to succeed where I failed before. And I am not going to let an unaligned Succubus ruin my chance."

" You think the Succubus will succeed?"

" I can't take any chance that she might."

Gripping the chains as tightly as she could in her hands Lauren pulled herself up, even an inch or two allowed her to take in a much desired gulp of air. The sound of the metal clanking together alerted both men that she was awake. Lauren never expected the Garuda to look so normal, dressed in a fine pressed suit and well put together. She expected something a bit more monstrous.

" Are you enjoying yourself Dr. Lewis?" Thane asked looking up at her with a sneer.

" Tons." Lauren managed.

" So full of fight, even in the face of her own death." The Garuda said as if that was a compliment. " Prepare her and make the call."

Lauren watched as Thane moved to the controls to the fly rail and she slowly lowered to the ground. Once her feet touched the ground Lauren wasn't able to stand. She'd been hanging too long and she was too weak to put up much of a fight while Thane began to work. The pole that had stood behind her for the hours she'd been hanging now proved to be the opposite of the lifeline she'd thought it might be. The chains thrown around the top of it until she was hanging, her back pressed flat against the wood. It took a while but once Thane was done Lauren still didn't know why he'd repositioned her, except that now she was in slightly better position to gain leverage to breath.

The chain that he'd tied loosely around her neck hung heavily forcing her head down until all she could do was look at the ground. Lifting her head for even a moment took more energy and effort than she was able to spare. Pressing the bottom of her feet against the post, her first chance to do so Lauren felt it begin to give. It was perfectly balanced and supported only by one of the rails above her. If it gave her arms would fall and the only thing left to catch her was the chain around her neck. She'd suffocate in moments if her neck didn't break first.

Bo was tired of looking at the maps of the city, at this rate she would be able to draw a map of Toronto with her eyes closed. But Amara had a point, it may be slower than going out and beating the location out of any Dark Fae that was unfortunate enough to stumble into her path. The maps allowed Bo to eliminate where they were looking; already they had eliminated half the city for being Light Fae territory. And the rest of the buildings that weren't already frequented by people with no place for Thane to hide Lauren were being searched by either Bo and her people or Amara's people. Of course, as Bo argued on numerous occasions it wouldn't help if Thane was planning to take Lauren out of Toronto. Which Amara countered with the knowledge that her people were monitoring all air ports, ferries, and other methods of transportation. The Fae had, for all intents and purposes cut off the city of Toronto. No Fae in or out until the crisis was resolved.

Humans were leaving Toronto in droves; no one wanted to stay in a city that was fast going to Hell. The police had tried everything they could to maintain order but they were failing as the number of people affected by the Garuda's rage increased.

" Bo, you need to rest." Ciara said bringing Bo yet another mug of coffee. Bo didn't remember the last time she had anything solid to eat.

" I'll rest when we have Lauren back." Hearing her phone ring Bo dug under maps and papers to try and find the ringing device. She found it when it was on its third ring, but almost dropped it again when she saw who was calling her. " It's Lauren."


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright here it is! The showdown between Bo and Thane. Its a bit long so enjoy :-) I'm going to be traveling in the next couple of days BUT I will post as often as I get the chance. Bare with me please as it might taken me a little bit. **

Chapter Twenty – Part 1

Bo looked down at the phone somewhat paralyzed. Her admission of who was calling her had drawn the attention of everyone in the room and they were all circling around her waiting to see who was truly on the other end of the phone. Bringing to phone to her ear Bo tried to keep the tremble out of her voice.

" Lauren?" Bo questioned, hoping even if it wasn't likely that it would be Lauren on the other end telling her that there had been some huge misunderstanding and that she was fine.

" Nice guess, but no." Thane's voice dripped arrogance and Bo felt herself immediately harden against it.

" Where is she?" Bo demanded seeing Amara gesture for her to calm down.

" I know you've been looking for me. I'm flattered. But also mildly disappointed, I haven't been that hard to find." Thane offered looking up at Lauren, seeing the faintest bit of blood trailing down her chin. Like a predator that had been following his wounded prey waiting for the kill, his mouth practically watered.

" Where the Fuck is she?!" Bo nearly screamed into the phone.

" The abandoned theater at the corner of Wilson and 2nd. I'll be waiting." Hearing the click that he had hung up Bo looked down at her phone seeing the photo she'd taken of Lauren disappear into the normal background of her phone.

" What did he say?"

" He told me where he was." Bo said dumbfounded.

" It's a trap." Dyson stated simply.

" It doesn't matter. It might be the only chance we have to get Lauren back. I have to go."

" Not without back up."

" Stop fighting me on this Dyson. You aren't talking me out of going. I'm going to go and get Lauren back." Bo had made her decision and she was going to go, in a last ditch effort Dyson tried to get Amara to stop Bo.

" Then I'm going with you." Dyson said leaving no room for any argument.

Bo threw everything that she could hold in her arms into the trunk of her car, weapons that she couldn't possibly know how to use but it made her feel better just thinking that she had everything she could think to have. Bo drove quickly, breaking speeding laws and taking turns far too quickly. When she skid to halt in front of the theater Bo looked up at the decrepit marquis that still had been performing at the theater. The door was a wood plank and easy enough to break through but Bo didn't. There was a dread that filled Bo that she couldn't quite shake. And it made her stop, like if she went into the theater what she found Lauren's body. Bo didn't think she could handle seeing that.

" Come on. Let's go get your girl." Kenzie said handing Bo's her favorite sword.

" Lauren." Lauren opened her eyes and saw Reinald standing, or rather floating in front of her. The scene would probably been comical if Lauren wasn't sure that it meant that he was there to tell her it was her time to die.

" I'm ready." Lauren mumbled whether she was actually speaking or if it was coming just out of her imagination.

" I'm not here to take you Lauren." Reinald said with a kind smile.

" Why not?" Lauren questioned. Her body was beyond pain. Each breath harder than the last, her muscles a knot of agony. Every move she made caused even more agony. Death seemed inviting now.

" Because you still have work to do." Reinald offered.

" I don't want to work anymore. I don't want to feel pain anymore. I just want to die." Lauren pleaded.

" Bo needs you."

" Why are you here?" Lauren knew delirium was setting in and she could barely string coherent thoughts together. She could very well have been imagining Reinald being there.

" To warn you."

" About what?"

" You will have the opportunity to kill Thane. Before all this is over you will be in a position to choose mercy or vengeance. Choose vengeance."

" What?"

" Kill him. Mercy will only bring more suffering." Lauren looked up at Reinald or what she thought was Reinald.

" I'm not... I can't do that."

" Do it. You need to."

" Why?"

" If you don't you will not be strong enough to take the Garuda's power."

" I must be going crazy." Lauren mumbled closing her eyes.

" It's your destiny Lauren. The reason you were chosen. You can handle the Garuda's power it would drive anyone else insane. Even Amara. It must be you."

" How? I don't have that ability."

" You will know what to do when the time comes."

Lauren shook her head, or whatever she could manage with the chains. Chains she was convinced were tripling in weight. Thane was gone, or at least somewhere she couldn't see him. But Lauren could hear noises, people moving, and people talking. Bo. Thane had said that he wanted Bo to watch Lauren die. He'd wait until Bo was trying to free Lauren and he would drop the pole and she would hang. Lauren would be dead before Bo even figured out how to lower her.

" Lauren!" Bo yelled when she saw Lauren. The sight was gut wrenching. Forcing her head up Lauren shook her head as much as she could, her voice not working more than a few rasping vowel sounds.

" Wait!" Dyson said physically restraining Bo from running to Lauren. Bo fought him, for the first time actually using all her physical strength to try and get free but Dyson wouldn't let go.

" I have to get to her, look at her she's in pain!" Bo cried.

" That's what he wants you to do! He wants you to go after her so that he can kill her. Look!" Dyson said pointing at the chain that hung around Lauren's neck and the pole that wobbled just a bit. Lauren tried to lift herself up just a little bit, pressing her feet against the pole and forcing herself upward. Gasping a mouthful of air Lauren looked at Bo. Their eyes locked and Bo ached to go to Lauren and it angered her beyond anything that she could remember feeling knowing that Lauren was so close and she couldn't get to her.

" We're going to get you down from there." Bo promised looking around, trying to find Thane knowing he was there. Somewhere, like a rat he was watching and waiting for his plan to go off without a hitch. He'd wait until the dust settled and then he would get his spoils. She had to be unpredictable, Thane expected that she would go towards Lauren she needed to think of what Thane would not expect.

" You can't save her." Thane's voice echoed through the theater forcing each of them to look up and in different directions. " I didn't expect you to come alone, but I didn't think that you would bring so many different Fae with you. They won't help her."

" Enough with the shadow games, come down here and we'll finish this."

" Watch." Bo looked in horror at Lauren as the loud hum from the wire mechanism on the stage filled the theater and the groan of the wooden pole and the clanking of chains.

" No, please! No!" Bo cried. Lauren didn't fight, either she didn't have the strength to do it or she just couldn't when she felt the pull around her neck strengthen. She'd spent hours imagining what it would feel like to suffocate. She knew all about the science and the medicine of it, she'd read accounts of it, she knew what happened to the body. But she didn't even know if she could suffocate. Her healing ability should be able to keep her neck from breaking but she had never tried it with a broken bone before. Her healing experiments had only ever gone as far as skin and flesh damage. Neither she nor Ciara wanted to venture as far as burns, so they left it at that.

Thane was going to draw it out, there was no doubt about that. But she was done being a pawn. Summoning all of the strength she could muster Lauren kicked the post and felt it wobble. Kicking it again Lauren felt it finally give way and begin to fall. When her arms dropped from the top of the post there was a fraction of a second where Lauren was weightless. And then she was falling. Vaguely she was aware of the sound of screams, shouting even but she didn't know what anyone was saying. She didn't even have time to attempt to draw breath before she hit the ground.

Kenzie had sprinted from where she stood in the aisle to behind the stage where she pulled on all of the controls until all of them came crashing to the ground. They watched as Lauren fell the distance onto the stage along with everything else that was suspended above her. Lights shattered in a large glass storm and metal rails hit the ground in a loud concussive sound. Running towards Lauren before Bo could get to the edge of the stage Thane appeared between them and with one well-placed punch sent Bo flying backward into the seats.

Recovering quickly Bo grabbed the hilt of her sword and she lunged at Thane, lacking any real weapon Thane grabbed for the nearest thing he could find which was a metal rod. Seeing the anger that shown bright blue in Bo's eyes Thane exerted most of his energy deflecting Bo's attacks and placing none of his own. Kenzie and soon Ciara ran to Lauren, buried under the debris of what had fallen around her Ciara examined Lauren's injuries. Lauren looked broken, she lay in a curled position though Ciara didn't know if Lauren did that herself or if that was just mercifully how she had landed.

" Lauren? Can you hear me?" Ciara asked softly brushing back some of Lauren's hair to see her face. From the dark, dried blood that stained Lauren's chin and her bottom lip there were injuries that Ciara couldn't see.

" Is she going to be okay?"

" I saw injuries like this several centuries ago. Back when crucifixion was still an acceptable method of execution. I don't know how long she's been hanging like that. You should go help Bo, I'll tend to Lauren."

" Sorry Fairy lady but I stay with Hot Pants." Kenzie protested.

With her sole purpose on killing Thane, Bo swung her sword wildly without any real focus hoping that in her fury she might land one or two painful injuries. Enough that he might be weakened at least slightly. Bo may have had her fury but Thane still had several centuries of strength with which he could best her. That and the sheer insanity that he was enjoying seeing Bo come completely undone. Neither of them heard, nor cared that they were no longer the only ones in the room fighting. Shortly after they had begun fighting the doors of the theater burst open with a horde of Dark Fae. At least a dozen if not more.

Dyson and Hale managed to keep most of them off of the stage, but those that they couldn't were left for Ciara to deal with. Ciara who had not had to fight in at least a hundred years since she had needed to. She was pleased to find that some skills never quite leave.

" Kenzie! Get Lauren out of here!" Bo called from where she and Thane were fighting. At some point they gave up on the swords and they took just to fists and sheer physical strength. Bo managed to keep up with Thane.

Kenzie tried to move Lauren, but it was a lot more difficult carrying what was essentially dead weight while Lauren was unconscious. They didn't get more than a few feet before Kenzie had to stop. Still it was enough to be able to get them out of the main fight, Dyson and Hale were cutting through the Dark Fae as if they were human. But occasionally some bit of the fight would get to close to them and she would need to shield Lauren from some sort of flying debris.

" Come on Lauren, wake up. Help me out a bit here." Kenzie said shaking Lauren ever so slightly. She wasn't ever really one who was squeamish around blood or other types of injuries. But when it came to someone that she knew, and when it was someone that Bo happened to care about deeply and so by extension Kenzie cared about Lauren she didn't like looking at it.

Lauren didn't remember falling asleep, but she sure as Hell remembered waking up. Feeling all of the pain hit her like a wrecking ball all over again. Lauren wished she could just have stayed asleep. Struggling to sit up Lauren heard all the fighting going on and she should have wanted to run. Go and nurse her wounds somewhere and live to fight another day. But she seemed to lack that instinct when she woke up.

" Hey there doc, slow down. You've been through a lot, give it a minute." Kenzie said trying to get Lauren to lay back down. Using the back of her hand to wipe away the blood that had collected around her mouth from her lungs filling with fluid.

" Where is Bo?" Lauren asked, her voice hoarse and she couldn't quite voice what she wanted to as loud as she would have liked. But Kenzie got what she was asking.

" She's off fighting Thane." Kenzie said pointing to where she had last seen her friend. She couldn't help but watch the fight. It was like the class of Gods watching the way that the two of them went at it. Each time their fists landed on each other Kenzie expected to hear a crash of lightning or something.

Bo felt Thane's fist connect with her cheek and for a moment she saw stars from the force of the blow. They were both getting tired, they'd been fighting with everything they had for almost half an hour and it was weighing on their bodies. It took significantly more time after each punch was thrown for them to recover from it. But neither of them were willing to be the first one to quit. Quitting was death.

Lauren watched as Thane kicked Bo and to her heart stopping horror she didn't see Bo get back up. Both she and Kenzie waited to see Bo get back up, but Bo didn't.

" Go get her, I'm fine. Go." Lauren commanded practically shoving Kenzie away from her. Kenzie sprinted faster than she could ever remember moving towards the second level balcony where Bo had fallen. Fighting to get to her feet Lauren stumbled several times, her gaze still on the balcony waiting for Kenzie to give her some sign that Bo was alright. If Bo wasn't, Lauren wouldn't have the strength to heal her they'd have to go find Dyson or Hale, maybe even Ciara. But they had all scattered during the fighting, Lauren didn't even know if they were all still okay.

Lauren should have been paying attention to where Thane was, when she felt his grip on her neck dragging her to her feet Lauren didn't even remember how he got down from the balcony.

" Finally." Thane growled looking down at her the thought of what was waiting for him making him practically ravenous. " When I'm finished with you I'm going to go and devour her heart too. It's strangely poetic don't you think?" Thane asked.

" You shouldn't be so arrogant." Lauren said.

" Oh yeah? Why not?" Thane asked.

" Because…" Lauren started reaching into her sleeve and gripping a peace of broken glass, feeling the sharp edges tear into her palm she only gripped it tighter and with a resolve she didn't know she'd had she thrust the edge of the glass upward. Seeing his eyes widen as the glass tore through his insides Lauren pushed him away watching him crumble to the floor.

Lauren had never taken a life before, aside from the lives that were lost during her medical practice days Lauren had never been directly responsible for the death of another living being. Sadly, Lauren couldn't bring herself to be sad for Thane. He deserved to die, he'd terrorized her twice, he'd killed her once already and would have loved nothing more than to do it again.

" Lauren?" Bo asked running towards her, Kenzie close behind. Bo looked a little beaten up but she'd been through worse before.

" Are you okay?" Lauren asked leaning into Bo as soon as Bo got close enough.

" I'm fine, are you? What happened?" Bo asked looking down at Thane. His eyes looked up at them, lifeless and unseeing.

" I grabbed a piece of glass and when he came at me I used it." Lauren said distracted.

" We need to get you out of here. Where are the others?"

" Here." Dyson said walking in with Hale and Ciara. None of them really thought to savor their victory, Thane was dead. They should all have been celebrating that. But in reality they all just wanted to go home. Battles were only glorious on paper and in hymm's meant to inspire others to fight, there was nothing glorious about that days battle except for the peace it would bring knowing that Thane would never terrorize them again.

**Part Two – The Next day**

" You're healing really nicely." Amara said checking Lauren's bandages, bandages that Lauren felt were ridiculous. By the time they were removed there would be no wound, and therefore no cause for them. But Amara and Bo had insisted that every knick, every scrape was bandaged and cared for. At the time Lauren had been too tired to care, and still in more pain than she cared to admit to. She was after all a doctor, and they made worse patients than most.

" I told you." Lauren said pulling her hand away from Amara. There was a lot that she knew Amara wanted to ask about. Least of which was how she was feeling and coping with what had happened to her. She'd spent a little under twenty hours at the hands of a madman that had wanted to kill her and eat her heart. There was no way that she could not be affected by such a thing. But Lauren didn't want to talk about it, though she had a suspicious that soon it wouldn't be her choice whether she talked about it or not.

" You killed Thane." Amara said bluntly. Even Bo, who had scarcely left her side since they went to the lab for Lauren to get looked at. Even at that moment Bo was probably pacing the short distance of the lab just outside the door.

" I know. I was there." Lauren stated.

" Why?" Amara asked surprising Lauren with her question.

" Is that even a real question? Why would I kill the man that terrorized me five years ago, came back to do it again, killed hundreds of people twenty of which were meant to simply show me that he could torment me. Why would I kill a thing like that." Lauren said. Still after a few hours and things had calmed down Lauren still didn't feel any remorse for what she had done.

" I'm not challenging the fact that he needed to die. But why not let Bo do it, or Dyson. Even Kenzie, why did it have to be you?"

" Because he killed me!"

" So it's an eye for an eye then? Is that who you've become?" Amara demanded walking away from Lauren and crossing her arms.

" What is this about?" Lauren demanded.

" Nothing. You still need your rest. We'll talk when you are better recovered." Amara said dismissively.

When Amara had been told of what had happened, the first emotion she felt was anger. Anger at Lauren for what she had inadvertently done, anger at Bo for allowing such a thing to happen, and then sorrow. Aos Si were the ultimate pure Fae, it sounded superior and most of the time it was, and it was the reason that there were so few of them left. But they were untainted by what humans would refer to as "sin". Amara had committed her fair share of wrongs in her lifetime but Reinald had not. Killing, the act of it, even in cases when it was most appropriate was still a violation of nature. Amara wanted Lauren to know she was happy that Thane was dead, he deserved it more than most. But she had wanted it to be _anyone_ but Lauren to do it.

" Have you contacted the Naga?" Lauren asked.

" I have, he'll come in when you are ready to see him."

" I'm ready now." Lauren said. She'd slept when she got back.

" Lauren, spend some time with Bo. I know that this must have been difficult for her, and you."

" We still need to worry about the Garuda. Thane was just his henchmen and the sooner we deal with the Garuda then the fast Bo and I can spend all the time we want together. Bring me the Naga so I can start working on weaponizing his venom."

" If you're sure."

" I'm sure."

Closing the door behind her Amara became acutely aware of Bo's eyes on her nearly burning a hole in the back of her head.

" She's going to be fine. She's in shock still, hasn't quite allowed herself to process what has happened." Amara said turning to see Bo.

" What can we do?"

" She wants to go back to work. I tried to talk her out of it, but I think it's the only way she knows how to cope." Amara offered. Bo sighed, she could have guessed that would be something Lauren would want to do. Lauren always defaulted back to science and medicine when she was unsure or when she was trying to work thinks out in her own life. She relied on things to make sense, things that could be classified and quantified, it helped prove to her that there was some sort of order in the world.

" Can I talk to her?"

" Of course."

The door opened slowly and Lauren didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She always seemed to be acutely aware of Bo whenever they were in close proximity. Still she kept her back to Bo and buttoned up her shirt, after getting rid of her blood soaked clothes Lauren had taken a shower just to get all of the blood, sweat, and grime that was on her body off. She felt better after that anyway, even without sleep.

" As your girlfriend I feel like it's my duty to tell you I think you're insane for not taking a few days off." Bo commented casually.

" I can't."

" Amara said that you could, she'd be okay with it." Bo offered walking up to Lauren only to have Lauren pull away and put the entire length of the room between them.

" No you don't understand, I can't. I can't think about it right now, I can't bring myself to even start to reconcile what's happened to me in the last 48 hours. It hurts too much." Lauren stated her voice cracking as tears threated to overwhelm her. She hadn't cried yet, she wasn't usually an emotional person. She only cried when really bad things happened, except for once when she was little and her hamster died.

" That's understandable, but you can't pretend that it didn't happen."

" Why can't I? Just for a little bit? Pretend like I've just had a bad last couple of days and leave it at that? Deal with it when we don't have the Garuda planning to destroy the world?"

" Because I can't! I can't get the images out of my head of you hanging there. I can't shake the fear the paralyzing terror of thinking that I might lose you. I can't pretend that it didn't happen because every time I can't see you I'm right back in those moments when I didn't know if I would ever see you again. So I can't forget that it happened. I love you too damned much!" Bo cried. For the first time not caring that she was crying in front of Lauren, who normally she tried to be strong in front of.

When Lauren opened her arms Bo had never crossed a room that quickly before. Being swept up in Lauren's arms Bo gripped the fabric of Lauren's shirt so tight she was sure it was going to wrinkle but didn't care.

" That's the first time that you've told me you love me." Lauren commented minutes later while they still clung to each other. Bo laughed softly into Lauren's shoulder.

" I'll say it a million more times. I love you." Bo said.

" I love you too."

" We'll get through this." Bo promised.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: I am SOO sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was on vacation and hates iPad's. More updates to come shortly I promise.**

Chapter 21

" I love you." Smiling in her sleep when she heard the words whispered against the back of her ear Lauren snuggled back into Bo's body. Neither of them wanted to get up, to leave their cocoon and return to their pre-war planning. Their bed was the refuge from all of that.

" I love you too." Lauren replied turning to face Bo.

" Let's stay here, and only come back when the war is over." Bo suggested.

" You always say that."

" I mean it."

" I know you do."

" We have to go soon." Looking at the clock Bo saw that it was already past the time. When they should have been up and they would need to hurry.

" You have to go soon. I can stay in bed for a while longer." Lauren teased pulling the blanket over her head. Laughing when Bo dipped under the covers with her and they were facing each other.

" But the champion needs her girlfriend." Bo insisted, pressing gentle kisses to Lauren's neck. Relaxing under Bo's weight Lauren's hand rested on the curve of Bo's hip.

" Don't start something you can't finish." Lauren warned feeling Bo smile against her skin.

" I never do. I can be quick." Bo said already pulling at Lauren's clothes.

" We need to go." Lauren protested but her tone lacked no real conviction. Bo had her convinced when she first started to kiss her.

" Five more minutes." Bo said bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. Passion and love filled their kiss. Moaning softly as Bo's tongue parted her lips to deepen the kiss Lauren's hands slipped lover until she was cupping Bo's backside. Bo growled against Lauren's lips.

Interrupted by the loud ringing of Lauren's phone Bo groaned disappointed when Lauren pushed Bo off of her and grabbed her phone.

" Dr. Lewis." Lauren answered breathlessly. Bo watched as Lauren's eyes got wide and she sat up. " Is he okay? I'll be right there."

" What happened?" Bo asked watching Lauren hurry to get ready.

" Hale's been injured."

" Is he okay?" Bo asked throwing off the covers and starting to get ready. Throwing on clothes without really looking at them.

" I don't know. They are bringing him to the Ash." Lauren said almost tripping over her pants as she struggled to get into them.

" I'm coming with you." Bo insisted.

Bo didn't have the same medical know how that Lauren did but walking in and seeing Hale on the exam table writhing in pain. Attendants taking away handful upon handful of gauze soaked in blood.

" Where are we?" Lauren demanded walking into the thick of everything.

" Abdominal injury. Looks like a stabbing." One of Lauren's nurses said while another held out a surgical gown for her to slip on.

" But he's going to be okay right?" Kenzie asked her voice carrying over the rest of the chaos. Lauren pulled back some of the bloodied clothing to see the torn skin that she needed to repair. She had seen all sorts of injuries like this in the course of her medical career. She could generally tell based on the look of the wound if the patient would survive it. This one wasn't looking so good. Whatever struck Hale had nicked the large intestine, stomach, and the liver. The cut had been meant to kill.

Placing her gloved hand over the open flesh Lauren heard Hale whimper. With the blood flowing as openly as it as they would need to stop it if they wanted to save him.

" Get me as much blood as you can." Lauren commanded to which ever assistant could run the fastest to the fridge.

" Doc, you have to save him." Kenzie begged.

Closing her eyes Lauren tried to focus as she had seen Amara do when she healed Hale before. Focus all of her attention on the wound. Imagine it healing. Lauren didn't even know if it would work but medicine couldn't save Hale. His wounds were beyond anything she could fix without some Fae intervention.

Lauren knew that it was working when she began to feel it. There was no preparing for it. Nothing except the sudden, severe pain that took root in her abdomen. It was so bad that Lauren almost stopped. It took all her willpower not to stop as the pain began to mount more and more until her head was spinning. Beads of sweat poured from her face as she felt the warmth of blood spread across her shirt and the tearing of flesh.

Everything else melted away, out of her range of focus and all Lauren did was pray. Wish with everything that she had that Hale wouldn't die. And then it was done. Her hand now rested on unmarred flesh and instead the identical wound now bled from her.

" Dr. Lewis!" one of the assistants caught Lauren before she could fall. But Lauren was already tearing at the surgical gown and her gloves. Pressing her hand against the open wound waiting and hoping that it would heal soon.

" Lauren baby? What did you do?" Bo asked kneeling before Lauren. She didn't have the best view when it happened. Lauren looked down, the wound was healing quickly but that didn't mean that it wasn't the worst pain that she had ever remembered feeling. Lauren looked down, the wound was healing nicely even if the pain was dizzying.

" I had to help him. Or he was going to die."

" Jesus Doc." Hale said sitting up gingerly. Still expecting that he might feel pain and delighted when he didn't.

" I didn't know you could do that." Bo said watching Lauren heal and slowly stand up.

" Surprise." Lauren said with a groan as she leaned heavily on one of the counters. Aware that her entire staff was watching her intently. Most of them were at a loss of words, those that could talk were whispering among themselves. Their theories on what Lauren had done and how.

" We're going to talk about this when you're fully recovered." Bo said.

" I'm not fragile anymore Bo." Lauren said strongly.

" I know you're not. But doing this, so soon after what Thane did to you?"

" That was days ago. And we shouldn't discuss this here." Lauren said nodding towards Hale. Bo looked where Lauren was gesturing and found that it seemed hale and Kenzie were engaged in a very heated lip lock.

" Oh." Bo said with a smile.

" Guess she just needed an extra push." Lauren said.

" Yeah I know how she feels."

" I'm going to go change and I'll be back to check on him."

Standing under the hot spray of water, watching as the blood swirled around the drain mixing with water. Lauren traced her abdomen with her fingers, it was still tender. Probably would be for a while. Changing into a pair of scrubs Lauren walked back out to find Kenzie sitting on the bed next to Hale. And Hale looking very much recovered.

" You know those beds are designed for one." Lauren teased.

" Yeah well. Thank you Lauren." Hale said with the smallest hint of a tear in his eyes.

" You're welcome."

" Mighty kick ass power you got there Doc." Kenzie said, though words couldn't really express the level of gratitude she felt towards Lauren. She would thank Lauren in the only way she knew how.

" Yeah. Didn't know it would work. But I'm glad that it did."

" So you absorb injuries. And then heal from them?" Bo asked still trying to wrap her mind around it all.

" In a nutshell."

" Any injury?"

" I don't know the extent of it. This is the first time I tried."

" And the last."

" Bo…"

" No, I almost lost you to Thane. I'm not going to let you take a risk like that again." Pulling Bo aside Lauren knew this was going to dissolve into an argument and she didn't want to do that around Kenzie and Hale.

" Do you think I enjoyed doing that. I didn't, believe me. But Hale needed it. But I'm glad that I did because he is alive." Lauren argued.

" I'm glad to but…dammit Lauren don't take risks with your life like that." Lauren should have been offended that Bo was making demands on her but there was still something sweet that Bo was concerned for her.

" Bo I love you. But you don't have to handle me with kid's gloves." Lauren said gently.

" Please just let me be overprotective of you for a bit. I know you're capable I just…" Bo stopped knowing that words weren't going to do justice to what she was trying to say.

" Okay." Lauren said taking pity on Bo.

" Still that was pretty impressive." Bo complimented running her fingers over Lauren's stomach.

Releasing hale after checking to make sure there were no lingering injury. Leaving Bo and Lauren alone again, the two lovers knew that there was an argument looming in the air between them. Lauren knew that Bo was just trying to protect her.

" Bo, when Dyson, Hale, Ciara, and Amara are incapacitated. Who do you think is going to help you fight?" Lauren asked.

" I don't know. Kenzie?"

" And I'll be what?"

" No, Lauren I'm not going to let you fight."

" Why not?"

" It's dangerous."

" You know that argument makes no sense right? It's dangerous so that I can't help you? But Kenzie can? You can risk her life but not mine?" Lauren asked her tone portraying how much she thought that was ridiculous.

" Yeah." But even Bo didn't believe it.

" Your best friend. Someone you care about. You are letting her fight next to you. Do you realize how your logic is lacking?" Lauren asked crossing her arms defensively. Bo had to realize that she as not making a good case for her argument.

" It's not what you think Lauren. It's not that I think you can't fight…wait can you fight?" Bo asked changing the subject.

" I know enough. Bo I'm not saying that I want to be down in the trenches with you. What I am saying, as disappointing as that may be, is that without Dyson, Hale, Ciara and anyone else who is able to fight. Kenzie and I are all you have."

Lauren watched Bo battle with what she was telling her. It wasn't exactly what a champion wanted to hear. That her best fighters were going to be sidelined and humans were all that she had.

" Hey, I'm sure that if the time comes then you will make one Hell of a fighter. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright guys here it is, the finale. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty Two

" Why is it we're in the Dal? If this is the big show down shouldn't we be somewhere more conducive to fighting?" Bo asked, looking around the familiar bar and she couldn't imagine fighting the Garuda.

" This was where the Garuda said he wanted to meet with us." Amara said looking around. Bo was partially glad. The drink that Trick had offered her had taken the edge off. And allowed them to place several hidden weapons if a fight did break out.

" Might that be because he wants to kill Trick?"

" That might be part of it."

" I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one to bring some muscle." Evony said as she came into the Dal followed by a few of the biggest Fae that they had ever seen.

" It seemed only appropriate." Amara offered.

" And sign of him?" Evony asked.

" None."

The Garuda hadn't been specific when it came to time. Time didn't mean anything to the Garuda and as sad as it was they were all quite reliant on his schedule.

Bo said next to Lauren, each of them silently conversing with each other. Their body language said more than their words would. Before they came Lauren had injected Dyson, Ciara, and hale with Bo's blood. They waited for Amara in case she needed her full strength in her dealings with the Garuda. The vial still lingering in Lauren's pocket.

" Well, well look at this. Quite a gathering you have all made. I am honored." Everyone's eyes went to the Garuda now standing at the entrance way. He stood elegantly dressed like he was going to a fancy meeting in his three piece suit and cashmere scarf. It all looked sickeningly familiar to Lauren. He also stood arrogantly alone, no attendant at all.

" Such anger all directed at m it's positively vibrant in here. Delicious." The Garuda sneered.

" State your business." Evony said with as much confidence as she could muster. They had to give her credit. She didn't sound at all as scared as she actually was.

" Can't we be pleasant?"

" Do you know the meaning of the word?" Bo asked seeing the Garuda's eyes flicker towards her.

" Ah, the Champion. The one meant to slay me." The Garuda mocked.

" If I have to."

" Fine, down to business. My wants are simple. The blood king will amend the laws allowing for me to have six months reign each year. And I want Toronto, all of you will leave."

It didn't sound too unreasonable really. Bo was expecting some sort of demands that required more sacrifice than that. It seemed suspicious.

" Six months of war a year? That is not going to happen?" Amara stated.

" It's a pleasant deal really. As opposed to centuries of war that you imposed on yourselves?"

" Leaving Toronto means abdicating our seats of power. You know we won't do that. The institution of the Ash and the Morrigan date back to when the Queen still lived." Evony said.

" I am aware. I predate that. When the Fae were still in the shackles of the Aos Si."

" The Aos Si are peaceful Fae. Progenitors of the modern Fae."

" Says the Aos Si. There are two sides to every story. And I have no interest in undermining your precious positions. Relocate for all I care."

" And if we refuse?"

" Then we go to war. And you had better hope your Champion is better than me." The Garuda said pinning Bo with his stare.

" I am." Bo stated.

" We need time to discuss your terms."

" You have five minutes."

" That is not enough time."

" I have been more than generous. What are you willing to sacrifice for peace? To avoid a war that you cannot possibly win. I could manipulate the hate that is pouring off of each of you right now, allow you to act on your most basic impulses without the meddling of your brains."

" You are awfully confident."

" How can you fight something you are all experiencing now? You all wish me ill. I can see it as brightly as your champion can see desire. All the hate you channel to me I can channel back onto you." The Garuda boasted.

" That will do you no good. The Morrigan and I cannot harm each other. It is part of the laws." Amara said.

" Ah yes, the fail safe. Keeping the Leaders from harming on another."

" It's worked well so far."

" So your answer is no then? Risk war over a city and a half a year?"

" Did you expect us to agree?"

" Are you willing to risk your lives for it?" Lauren watched Amara and Evony. This was a historic amount. The Ash and the Morrigan standing united over something. Even if it was something as simple as not wanting to lose power. Still they were agreeing that they wouldn't take the easy way out and allow a tyrant to make commands.

" So be it." The Garuda said with almost a defeated shrug. As if he had expected it to be that simple.

" So be it."

" Tomorrow, we finish this _champion._ I will contact you with the location." The Garuda left, none of them making eye contact, no one saying anything as the gravity of what had just happened sank in.

" I'll prepare the Dark." Evony said finally. Bo had never seen Evony so pale. She looked almost as if she were going to be sick.

" What are the dark going to do?" Dyson asked, his tone was one of genuine curiosity and no sarcastic.

" Leave town, what is left of them anyway."

" They won't stay and help?" Kenzie asked watching tightly to Hale's hand.

" When the fighting started the more people involved the more bystanders. Believe me, you don't want to fight Dark Fae and the Garuda." Evony said.

" We already are! If you haven't noticed we've been fighting a few of them already. They are the ones that are threatening to reveal the Fae to the rest of the world." Dyson pointed out.

" What have I told you, I don't talk to the help."

" All of us should go back to the Light compound. It's the safest fortress to in case things escalate overnight."

" I'm not going to hide." Bo insisted.

" You won't be hiding. You'll be preparing yourself." Lauren knew that being in the compound wouldn't bring anyone any rest. Bo had to prepare herself for battle, she probably wanted to be in her own bed. Though she probably wouldn't get much sleep.

Bo still hadn't said anything when they walked into one of the Ash's luxury guest rooms. The large bed was welcoming and the bathroom was stocked with everything that they would ever need for a month of staying and they had just one night. Crawling onto the bed Lauren held her hand outward for Bo to grab. She didn't need to know her lover as well as she did to see that Bo was obviously troubled. Bo hid it well but she was rarely quiet for this long.

" Bo." Lauren said cutting through the daze. Bo seemed to be in. when Bo looked at Lauren it was like Bo hadn't realized Lauren was in the room with her.

" I'm okay." Bo insisted. But her voice lacked any and all conviction.

" Come here." Lauren said pulling Bo towards her and making Bo sit across from her.

" I'm scared. I know I shouldn't be but I am. The thought of fighting the Garuda terrifies me and I'm afraid that I'll fail." Bo confessed finally.

" You won't fail Bo."

" How do you know that?"

" Because I know you. When you put your mind to something you succeed. You're too stubborn not to. And you have the strength of your friends behind you. You'll be fine." Lauren offered. Lauren reclined back onto the bed when Bo crawled towards her. What could have been an amorous advance, it was actually much more innocent when Bo lay against Lauren.

" Can we just lie like this for a while?" Bo asked.

" Forever." Lauren answered running her fingers through Bo's dark hair. They lay like that for what felt like hours before either of them even moved.

" I love you." Bo murmured somewhere between asleep and awake.

" I love you too. Get some sleep." Lauren answered pressing a loving kiss against Bo's head.

It didn't seem like the start to a war that would determine the fate of the world. The sun rose over the horizon in all of its brilliance and the sky was as blue as any of them had ever seen it. Like the world had forgotten that it may be its last morning. Birds chirped their happy songs and leaned in the sky. Sipping a steaming mug of coffee Lauren watched them from the balcony attached to the French doors in their room. If she didn't know any better Amara had given them her room.

She'd slept as much as she could but decided after the first sleepless hour that she would watch the sunrise instead. The cool air around her teased her skin, she should have grabbed a jacket to go over her tank top but hadn't thought about it at the time.

" Yep, your moving in with me." Turning at the sudden intrusion of Bo's voice to her thoughts Lauren raised a questioning eyebrow encouraging Bo to elaborate. " I hate waking up without you."

" Sweet talker."

" I'm serious Lauren." Bo said wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist from behind.

" I thought we were going to talk about this after you saved the world." Lauren insisted.

" We are, I'm just providing all the evidence so you can make an informed decision." Bo offered innocently.

" How unlike you." Lauren said light heartedly. Feeling Bo jab her in the side as a reward.

" So are you going to give me a pre-war pep talk or are you thinking of something a little more…fun?" Bo asked her tone dropping to a seductive purr.

" Do you need a pre- war pep talk?"

" No."

" I think Amara was looking for you." Lauren said with a smile. Giving Bo a chaste kiss while moving away.

" I was sure you wouldn't be out of bed before noon." Amara said at the base of the stairs, looking as if she had been waiting for Bo all along.

" I am capable of wake up early." Bo said defensively.

" Oh I didn't doubt that you'd be awake. I was thinking there are more entertaining things to do in bed." Amara offered matter of factly.

" Lauren said you were looking for me."

" I was. Come with me please." Amara said walking towards one of the many doors leading away from the main stairs. The house in Toronto was still relatively new in comparison to the other properties that belonged to the Ash. Many of the Fae puritans refused to acknowledge the Toronto house as the new seat of the Ash and the Morrigan but the High Elders knew that times were changing.

" Where are we going?" Bo asked finally after they entered the third corridor and started going down the staircase.

" The armory."

" You have an armory?"

" Of course I have an armory. I'm the Ash, not a Saint." Amara said reaching the vault door. The armory was probably the best kept secure location in the Ash's compound. The vault door was accessible only by the Ash.

Opening the vault door Amara watched Bo walk in like a kid approaching her Christmas present. There weren't many weapons not in the armory. Swards, shields, suits of armor, bows and arrows. Things that were both human in design and Fae.

" I figure if you are going to fight the Garuda then you should have your choice of weapon."

" Thanks."

" Take anything you like. Just bring it back, some of these are quite old."

" Old? These things are ancient."

" Experienced."

Amara watched Bo linger around several of the weapons some of them she even picked up, testing their weight.

" This one." Bo said stopping in front of a simple sword. There were hundreds of other more beautiful blades, it was like Bo to pick something simple and efficient.

" Are you ready to face the Garuda."

" Kinda just want to get it over with."

" You'll get your chance. The Garuda has sent the location and the time of where he would like to meet. Apparently he has some sick sense of humor he has chosen an abandon school. It's a big building with a lot of space. It'll make it difficult to search everywhere and vulnerable to surprise attacks. Suppose he'll bring a mob with him?" Amara asked.

" Maybe. He isn't really known for being honorable."

" My thoughts exactly. Which is why I sent some of my people there earlier, they are scouting the location now. They'll report back anything out of the ordinary."

"Good."

" Bo, do you know why you're the champion?" Amara asked leaning against one of the display cases.

" Destiny?"

" Well, there is that. But it's more than that. You're a succubus." Amara revealed. Though it didn't reveal much of anything.

" Yeah, that's not exactly a secret."

" What I mean is, your species is unique in that you don't use hate to fight. You use desire, passion, even love as your strength. It's the opposite of the Garuda. He has no power over you. He cannot manipulate you. That's why you are the perfect champion."

" I still feel anger."

" I don't know any creature alive that is immune to anger. Even me." Amara said with a laugh.

" I guess I makes sense. I just never really thought about it that way."

" I have met my fair share of succubae in my time. You are by far a merit to your race."

" Thank you."

" You should rest up and feed. You'll need it."

" No. I won't feed from anyone else. It'd be like...cheating on Lauren." Bo said.

" I am sure that the sentiment is appreciated but Lauren above anyone else knows that you need to feed in order to be strong. If you don't, you'll be handing the victory over to the Garuda." It wasn't that Amara didn't understand the hesitation, in most other circumstances she would sympathize. But this time she had to insist that Bo deal with it if only the once.

" I'll think about it."

" I take it your meeting with Amara didn't go well." Lauren said. She'd been preparing a medical bag in the lab when Bo had stormed in and without a word began pacing. Looking as if she were just angry enough to punch a wall or something equally stupid. Lauren had seen Bo in moods before, but when she had last seen Bo everything had been fine.

" You're boss told Bo that she should go all sucky face with some other Fae." Kenzie said. She had heard the entire rant that Bo was now to angry to retell to Lauren. Now she was acting as Bo's subtitles. Lauren's eyes dropped and she pushed away from the table and walked towards Bo.

" She's right." Lauren said. Bo's eyes shot up to look at Lauren as if Lauren had just told her to go kill a group of people. Her eyes harsh and accusing as she stared Lauren down, waiting until Lauren took an unconscious step back and held up her hands. Then universal sign for 'hear me out' but Bo wasn't in the mood for hearing Lauren's reasons why she should go and have any sort of intimate connection with anyone that wasn't Lauren Lewis. Bo knew she couldn't carry that guilt into the battle, it would distract her more than the fact that she hadn't fed in days.

" Not exactly the answer that she wanted there Doc." Kenzie offered. Sometimes she felt like she was the only one that could see the unspoken interactions between people. Like if their entire lives were the plot of a novel she would be the narrator.

" Kenzie, could you give us a minute." Lauren asked.

" Sure. I'll just go uh…wait outside and eavesdrop."

Bo still hadn't looked away from Lauren. It was something that they had never talked about but had always been on their minds. Bo needed to feed more than Lauren could ever hope to give her. Even if she was more than human. A succubus requires more Chi than even the strongest and healthiest of Fae could provide. That's why it wasn't uncommon for succubae to have multiple partners in one night.

" You want me to go be with other people?" Bo asked.

" Of course I don't want that Bo." Lauren immediately protested.

" Then why?"

" Because of who you are Bo. Its selfish of me to think that I could sustain you. I know that I can't and your health with suffer for it. I won't let that happen. So you have to feed from someone that can give you what you need." Lauren tried to detach herself, make it easier to block the images of Bo and some nameless Fae together.

" I won't do it Lauren." Bo said firmly.

" This isn't something you can be stubborn about Bo. If you don't feed willingly your body will do it for you. It's like holding your breath, you pass out as a defense mechanism so your body can breathe. You will fight it and fight it but eventually you'll feed. And it'll be me, or Kenzie, or someone else who you might pass on the street and when you are sound enough to realize what you've done whoever you fed on won't be so lucky."

" Lauren…" Bo whispered, her eyes dropping to the floor. Defeat weighed on her shoulders forcing them to hunch down.

" I know." There wasn't anything that Lauren could say to either convince Bo to feed or not to feed. " You need to feed. Take what you can from me and we'll work on this issue later." True it wasn't the most romantic of propositions but neither was sucking the life force out of someone.

Regardless of the romanticism or lack thereof of the scenario they were in when Bo took Lauren in her arms it didn't really matter. Bo drew Lauren into a deep kiss and she wasn't afraid that Bo would take too much. Bo would take just as much as Lauren could give. Lauren could feel Bo begin to pull and the desire that came with it and her head swooned. Her legs shaking she blindly reached for something to hold onto that would help support her. But Bo tightened her hold on Lauren, securing her tightly against her body.

When Bo stopped feeding Lauren felt a little light headed and needed a minute to catch her breath. But Lauren doubted very much that those side effects were just from Bo feeding on her. Bo looked at her, concern in her eyes wanting verbal confirmation that Lauren was okay.

" I'm okay. Feel better?" Lauren asked breathlessly.

" Much. You pack quite…a punch." Bo offered with a smile. She knew that the change in Lauren's Chi came from Lauren's new found Fae ability but Lauren's chi had always been intoxicating.

" You too."

" I better go get ready. I have a Garuda to defeat."

Lauren finished getting her kit ready and went to determining what she should wear. Normally slacks and some sort of button down blouse were her go-to garb. But in a battle sort of scenario Lauren didn't think that would be the most practical. So she donned some jeans and a shirt that she didn't mind losing.

" Are you ready for what's going to come?" Looking up, alarmed at the sudden intrusion Lauren found Dyson standing at her door. Lauren had to fight the immediate urge that came to order him out of the room. But that would only add more tension to an already stressful day.

" Ready as I'll ever be."

" You shouldn't be there." Dyson said.

" If this is going to dissolve into one of your anti-human speeches you can save it. I'm not in the mood." Lauren said hiding her offense. It's not that she wanted Dyson's approval or for him to like her. Lauren had given up on that. But Lauren had hoped that by then she would have at the very least earned his respect.

" It's not. It has nothing to do with you. And more to do with Bo." Dyson said holding his hands up in peace.

" What do you mean?"

" Having you there is going to distract her. She is going to need every bit of focus if she is going to take on the Garuda. She can't do that if she is worried about you." Dyson's argument made sense. Lauren hated to admit that. But there was no avoiding it. She had to be there.

" My being there might keep you alive." Dyson fired back. Even if she agreed with him some small part of her ego wouldn't let him know that.

" I hope so."

" Is that all?" Lauren asked.

" That's all." Dyson said lingering a minute before walking away.

" Lauren." Dyson started turning ever so slightly.

" Yes?"

" I'm glad that, if I had to lose Bo to anyone, that it was you." Dyson offered. Lauren didn't know what to say as she watched the shifter walk away.

Lauren walked down to the main floor only moments later. She'd never seen it so empty. There were usually dozens of maids, attendants, usually human but not always. Lauren wouldn't be surprised if their small group were the only ones left in the house. She knew that the Ash had sent everyone that would agree to go out of the city. The Council had been evacuated when trouble started, staff and other loved ones were sent away after that.

" This is for you." Amara said handing out a sheathed knife.

" What's it for?" Lauren asked.

" Just in case. When we get there, you and the other human find a place to hide unless we need you."

" Thank you."

Lauren found Bo in one of the empty rooms swinging the sword around getting the feel for it. Watching Bo, Lauren couldn't help but see the focus that was painted over her face. The worry.

" Amara thinks we should go soon." Lauren said slowly.

" Okay."

" She said it is a war zone out there. The mobs are coming."

" Great."

" Hey, come here." Without waiting for an answer Lauren pulled Bo to her. Bo melted into Lauren's arms, relishing in the comfort even if she wouldn't ask for it.

" Don't think about it. Don't think about any of it. Just do what you can and that will be more than enough." Lauren offered.

" But…"

" No buts." Lauren interrupted. Feeling Bo's arms circle around her waist Lauren felt the confidence in Bo's fingers.

" We don't have time for this." Bo couldn't believe those words were leaving her mouth. But with all that was happening it seemed selfish to take a few minutes with her girlfriend.

" We have all the time in the world." Lauren whispered pressing a gentle kiss on Bo's ear for emphasis.

" When we get back, I am locking us in the bedroom for days. No interruptions."

" You don't see me complaining."

Getting to the school proved to be more difficult than any of them had expected, most of the streets were still blocked off by police barricades or cars that had been left in the streets. Weaving through different back streets it took them almost an hour longer than expected. The few factions of people they stumbled upon made attempts to attack them, but it was halfhearted at best. Dyson didn't even so much as growl at them before they were moving away. Even in their mania they still knew that the Garuda wanted Bo to arrive alive. It was meant to scare them, weaken their resolve. They were outnumbered and they knew it. Finally, pulling up to the school Bo looked it over. They were early still, despite the delay.

" Man…I never wanted to end up back in school for the end of the world. Maybe we're all already dead and this is Hell." Kenzie said looking around the halls and frowning.

" 'Bout time you got here." The voice surprised all of them. Each of them pulling their respective weapons when they turned to face whoever it was.

" Vex? What the Hell are you doing here?"

" I said I'd help you didn't I?"

" I didn't much picture you for the honorable type." Bo offered. Still pleased to see more support when the fighting came. Especially someone with Vex's unique ability.

" Yeah well…let's not make a big deal of it." Vex replied. He looked behind Bo first at Lauren and then at Amara. Being Dark Fae the idea of fighting with the Ash and the Light Fae was still uneasy for him.

" My people have the perimeter guarded." Amara offered.

" Won't do much good against a blood thirsty mob." Vex said.

" Don't underestimate the Light." Amara warned.

Bo had stopped listening. Her focus was getting them to where they needed to be. It was a game. The Garuda had told them the time and the vaguest notation of where they needed to be. But there were over a hundred classrooms, a dozen hallways and different closest that the Garuda could be hiding, it was just too massive. And despite the presence of the Ash they weren't looking at her to lead them, each of them were looking at Bo to tell them where to go and what to do.

" Split up, pairs. Lauren with me, Kenzie with Hale, Dyson with Ciara, Amara with Vex, we'll meet up in the gym."

Watching as each of them as they went off in their own separate directions Bo and Lauren took the stairs up to the second level and began walking towards the gym. It would be very simply to walk quickly to the gym, students did it in less than five minutes. But they were also looking for the Garuda and any other traps that he might have left.

The gym floor wasn't the grand place that would normally be filled with people for a Friday night basketball game or some assembly. It was dark, and the posters and fliers that had been lining the walls had fallen on the ground. Looking around suspiciously, minute's later pair after pair appeared through different doors.

" Welcome Champion." The Garuda greeted when they were all on the gym floor. He sat on a makeshift throne as if this was where he intended to make his seat of power. Even if it was just one of the bleachers. Around him were a group of Fae that looked just as blood thirsty as he was. Catching on of their gazes, Bo had never seen anyone's gaze look so hollow. Without a soul.

" Let's finish this." Bo said firmly she didn't like the Garuda's arrogance.

" Kill them."

It wasn't the great, heroic clashing of armies. In fact it was little more than a clumsy attempt of untrained peoples running into each other. Swords, clubs, bats, pretty much anything that could be used as a weapon was wielded as one. Lauren and Kenzie, the "most frail" of them stayed back out of the immediate danger. But no more safe. It seemed as the two forces collided that the Garuda's mindless agents were more adept of fighting than expected.

In all the chaos it was hard to keep track of anyone. When she wasn't dodging attacks Lauren tried to spot each and every one of them. Dyson was as usual cutting through the enemy like they were nothing. Bo held her own admirably too. Ciara and hale stayed behind them with their hands full. And the Garuda watched all of it with such joy. Like a kid in a candy shop the way he was almost giddy about it.

" The Ash of the Light. Come to challenge me. I'm honored." The Garuda said as Amara climbed the stairs to where he sat.

" I would try and reason with you but it wouldn't work would it." The rhetorical question was met by an almost wolfish smile. The Garuda was enjoying this back and forth.

" You could have avoided all of this if you had just agreed to my terms."

" You knew we wouldn't." Amara swung at the Garuda and not surprisingly he was able to duck away. Reaching into her pocket for the syringe Amara had no intention of actually striking or even injuring the Garuda. She just needed to get close enough to inject him with the venom. Each of them had been given a syringe of the venom for whoever could get the closest.

The Garuda roared when the syringe broke his skin and the venom was injected. His flame wings causing enough gusts to send Amara flying. The fighting around them stopped as the Garuda swayed, the venom clearly beginning to affect him.

" Naga venom. How clever." The Garuda said breathlessly. The venom made him dizzy and his vision clouded as he looked around. Stumbling backward until his practically fell into the seat.

" You've just lost your minions." Dyson announced watching the mob that they had been fighting wander off.

" I'm afraid that is all that will happen." The Garuda said standing back up and looking like his strength had been restored. He'd had long enough hidden that he was able to build up a small immunity to Naga venom. He still felt the effects, but it was muted and he was not nearly as weak as he knew they anticipated he would be.

Bo looked back at Lauren, the question in her eyes. Had it not worked? Had they done something wrong? The whole point of injecting the venom into the Garuda was that Bo wasn't strong enough to fight the Garuda as he was. He was too strong. Watching the Garuda walk down the bleachers Bo's eyes flashed bright blue and she began to feed. Each of them felt it, the way their strength seemed to leave them in waves. Dyson swayed before he fell to the ground. She never knew how she did it, she had only done it once and it had been on impulse. That was how Lauren had explained her powers. Emotions and high stress were what caused her powers to peak and spike. It was why most Fae came into their powers at puberty. But while she stared at the Garuda Bo felt strength began to flow though her veins. It wasn't her own, she could feel each individual source. And she watched from the corner of her eyes how each of them doubled over, and yet she felt like she could take on anything.

She flew at him, sword pointed, adrenaline and chi pumping. Her ferocity surprising him if only for a short moment while he raised his arms in defense. If anything she knocked him off his balance and tumbled backward. The two fell together into a clumsy pile on the bard concrete floor. Bo caught an elbow in the jaw before she was able to fight herself.

Deep down even while fighting him Bo knew that it wasn't going to work. Whether it was sheer stubbornness or her hope that she might defeat him, she fought with everything that she had and hoped that it would be enough.

" You can't beat me succubus. I'm too strong for you." The Garuda sneered while deflecting another strike. Bo's muscles ached with exertion, sweat formed on her face to make it gleam in the light.

Lauren watched, every fiber of her being wanting to help and knowing she shouldn't. She and Kenzie had moved each of the Fae to the back wall, sitting them up before they passed out.

" Lauren." Hearing Amara's voice rasp just loud enough to get her attention Lauren knelt beside the Ash. Lauren checked her pulse, each of the four looked as if they were on their death beds. Each breath was like asking them to climb Mount Everest.

" What can I do?" Lauren asked helplessly.

" Help Bo."

" How?"

" You can weaken the Garuda by taking from him…that which he draws power."

" How?"

"You know how. Go, or she will die." Lauren looked back at the still raging battle. It would be like getting between two dogs fighting. Lauren had never seen Bo look as frightening or as awe inspiring.

" Kenzie, will you watch them. Let me know if anything changes."

" Where are you going?" Kenzie demanded. For the first time Lauren saw Kenzie for the first time lose the confidence, the sass that was always so Kenzie, fade into fear.

" To help Bo."

Lauren left Amara and crossed the floor without stopping, and thankfully without notice. Afraid that if she stopped she would lose her nerve and she would go back to where she knew that it was safe. When she got close enough to the Garuda he turned. For a moment he looked as if he was going to strike her, that he was going to swat her away like she were some insignificant insect. But then he stopped.

" Lauren get out of here!" Bo commanded. She had watched him heal almost instantly from any wound she'd been lucky enough to land. She didn't want to think about what he might do to Lauren if he was given the chance. And yet when he turned to Lauren he seemed to freeze.

Lauren felt completely exposed standing in front of the Garuda. He looked more terrifying than she remembered, more imposing. It seemed like he could see something in her that she didn't know she was revealing. But for the first time instead of confident arrogance they had seen many times before. Lauren saw confusion.

" How do you do it?" The Garuda asked finally as if he'd forgotten Bo already.

" What?" Lauren asked.

"There I so much anger in you. I can sense it falling off of you in waves. I've seen less dissolve even the most passive people to madness." The Garuda was acting like Lauren was some kind of marvel.

" I guess I can compartmentalize." Lauren offered her eyes moving to meet Bo. Before Bo could even more Lauren felt the Garuda's hand grab her throat with bon crushing ferocity and twist her around so quickly her feet left the ground.

" Do not make me snap her neck." The Garuda said, he rancid breath making Lauren turn away.

" Don't."

" Drop the sword."

Bo didn't want to but the Garuda held Lauren's life in his hands. It wasn't until Bo saw Lauren's eyes flash just the way her own did when she used her power that Bo realized at least some part of what Lauren had done was intentional. She was feeding calm into the Garuda.

" Stop!" The Garuda growled, tightening his grip on Lauren nearly cutting off her air supply.

" Bo…" Lauren gasped.

" No, Lauren I can't." Bo knew what Lauren was going to ask if she had been allowed. And what she wanted Bo didn't have the conviction for. To take the blade and impale both Lauren and the Garuda, to have to look into Lauren's eyes while her blade when through the skin Bo knew so well.

" You have to." Lauren mouthed her eyes watering as she struggled against the strong body behind her.

Spinning the Garuda went to attempt to flee. I was praying to every God Bo could think of that she thrust the blade forward, feeling the blade slow ever so slightly when it broke the Garuda's skin. The subtle ease that came when the tip went through the other side of the Garuda's flesh and the sickening resistance of it going through Lauren. The Garuda cried out in pain. Bo felt the concussive force of the Garuda's death, and Bo hit the ground at the opposite side of the gym. Struggling to sit up Bo watched, horrified as the Garuda's skin began to crack revealing an inside that looked like Hell fire.

Seeing Lauren, Bo took in the sight of the blade, her blade, protruding out of Lauren's torso. Blood soaked through her shirt in a large oval. Lauren looked at Bo, head dizzying from pain. Sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Garuda would take her with him to death.

When death came to the Garuda it was in an implosion. And then the violent expulsion of energy. Bo watched Lauren fly clear across the gym floor and hit the wall with a sickening crack.

Time stopped. Each breath echoed in Bo's head as everything settled around them. A thick cloud of smoke engulfed the gym so thick it was difficult to see through. But Bo didn't need to see to find her way to Lauren. Throwing wood shards, debris of varying sorts off until she felt Lauren. Blonde hair covering the face she sought.

" Lauren? Lauren, baby." Bo turned Lauren and saw that Lauren's eyes were open and Lauren was looking back at her.

" You did it." Lauren whispered. There would be pride in her voice if she had been able to muster enough volume.

" You can heal from this right?" Bo asked looking down at the would still bleeding at her waist under her hand. Lauren felt the blood on her hand.

" I don't know. I should have already." Lauren didn't really feel much pain.

" Amara can heal you right?"

" You drained her remember? She might not be able to. Have Kenzie spill some of Hale's blood. It will break the hold you have on them."

Lauren watched as Kenzie did as Lauren said and Amara seemed to wake up out of a trance.

" Lauren needs you!" Bo called. Lauren laughed but it sounded more like a gurgled rasp.

" Why haven't you healed?" Amara asked.

" I don't know."

Lauren closed her eyes as Amara healed her. It wasn't a complete heal. Lauren was sure several of her bruises were still seriously bruised possibly even cracked but she would live.

" You okay?" Concern painted Bo's face. She ran her hand through Lauren's face trying not to look at the blood that was still soaking Lauren's shirt.

" I'm going to be sore for a while."

" Let's get you out of here." Bo said helping Lauren stand up.

" Lets uh…not play with knives anymore kay?" Lauren joked. Bo looked at Lauren for a moment unsure what to make of Lauren's joke. Amara snickered and the laughter seemed to catch on with all of them. " Too soon?" Lauren asked. The faintest smile on her lips.

" Let's go."

**Epilogue – The Dal-**

Lauren sipped on the amber liquid that filled her glass, it burned her tongue and then her throat in that way that bordered between painful and pleasurable. Bo was alive with joy and everyone wore matching smiles, they'd done it. Against all odds their rag tag group had defeated the Garuda. Celebrations were definitely in order and it was nice to see some happiness instead of worry or pain in the eyes of her friends. Especially Bo, she looked young and alive again. It was a picture that Lauren wished that she could keep locked away in her memory.

" I hear we have you to thank as well." Trick said breaking the silence that lingered between them. Things weren't even remotely fixed between them. They hadn't even talked more than a few words since the last time they'd spoken.

" It's Bo's victory."

" It's okay to take credit Lauren. Especially when it's earned." Trick offered.

" Here. You should take these." Lauren said pulling a small box from her bag and sliding it across the bar. His brow furrowed when he saw the box.

" What's this?" He asked opening the box.

" The rest of the Naga venom. Should be preserved well enough." Lauren explained.

" Why are you giving this to me?"

" In case we need it. The Garuda are endangered, not extinct. Naga venom has other properties that can be used medically speaking."

" Then shouldn't you keep it?" Trick asked baffled.

" I might not always be here." Lauren replied turning her attention back to the crowd. Trick stared at the blond woman. Their relationship fractured as of late but he hoped they could rebuild it. Deciding that it was best to leave Lauren until she was ready. If he had stayed he would have seen Lauren's eyes, her naturally kind and inquisitive eyes flicker to a deep, unfathomable black and a malevolent smile pull at her lips.

******So, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for going on this ride with me.** **And yes, there is a sequel in the works. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
